


Just Another Love Story. What could go wrong?

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Death, F/M, Fights, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Suicide, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Poison, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Smut, Smut starts at like chapter 3 Or 4 if you’re only in it for smut, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Sex, alcoholic, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: College AUBasically just a bunch of crazy adventures for these two young adults who are crazy in love at first sight
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader, Simple Rick (Rick and Morty)/Reader, Young Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

One more year. That’s all you had left to endure. 

You slide out of the seat you took residence in for your math class and grudgingly walk out the door, nodding to your teacher as you left. Once you’re out of the building you take a deep breath, happy to be finished with your last class of the day. However, you decide to get a headstart on an essay that was due by the end of the week. 

The library looks packed, so you sigh and decide to go to the coffee shop on campus, which didn’t bother you at all, in fact it was one of your favorite study spots. Arriving at the little joint, you take one of the high standing tables with two tall barstools. It was the best spot, you could see everyone and everything. After claiming your spot you walk up to the cashier and put in your order, the shop was a little busier than normal but it didn’t bother you. 

You go back to your seat as you await your beverage, pulling out your notebook and textbook, then opening your laptop and beginning to type. Your fingers expertly graze over the keyboard as your first paragraph comes alive on the screen. Luckily, college has made you enjoy writing a lot more. Too much that you didn’t hear them call out your name, however, your ears perk up when you hear them announce the drink once you didn’t respond to the name.

Quickly you hop out of your seat so they don’t have to keep calling for you. However, in your rush to your drink, you didn’t notice the-much-taller than you guy reaching for the cup, both of your hands grabbing it at the same time, causing you to flinch, but keeping a grip on the cup

“O-oh i'm sorry!” The tall guy immediately tugged at the drink, but didn’t realize you still had a grip on it, so he let go, assuming it was really yours.

Unfortunately, once he let go, it caused you to jerk the drink back and spill the hot liquid all over your shirt and against your skin. Hissing at the sensation you drop the cup and instinctively shake your hand as a way to cool it down.

“Crap! Im sorry, h-here let me help you” Tall guy bends over the counter grabbing a handful of napkins and pressing them against your chest, which causes you to yelp instinctively and protectively cross your arms and back away from the stranger trying to dry your soaked shirt.

“I-I was just trying to h-help you I’m sorry” His face becomes flushed and you felt bad immediately 

“Oh.. yeah sorry it just surprised me” you laugh nervously and make eye contact with the taller kid for the first time since the encounter, and you swear you were in a Hollywood movie.

All time seemed to slow down, eyes locked on each other as his lips curved into a beautiful smile. You reciprocate the action smiling back, your eyes look up and down his face, smiling even more when you notice his short blue hair that was a little spiked up at the front. But it wasn’t a bright blue, it looked natural somehow? And his little unibrow which somehow looked good? Unibrows never look good but somehow the guy who spilled hot liquid on your body pulled it off perfectly.

After a few long seconds of intense-awkward for the bystanders- staring, you look away and bite your lip blushing hard, he also looks away and nervously rubs the back of his neck

“U-uhm” he clears his throat “Is there anything else I can do?” 

Looking down at your stained, but dry shirt, you shake your head “I think I’m good” you chuckle nervously

“L-let me buy you a new drink. I think it was yours anyway…” he teachers for the cup and looks at the name “y/n?” He looks up at you as he questions.

Something about the way he said your name made the butterflies excited and you nodded happily with a wide smile “Yeah that’s me haha” you crack your knuckles, a nervous habit you obtain. The barista sets down another drink and calls out the name ‘Rick’ 

“Rick?” You ask looking up at him and he smiles with his teeth 

“Yes ma’am” he chuckles and grabs the drink from the counter. “I’ll order you a new one, I’m assuming it was the same as mine?” He asks, you nod in response and smile, then point to the table in the corner where you had set your stuff up. “I need to work on some stuff, so I’ll be over there” you smile, making this as an excuse for him to maybe make a move. 

‘There had to be some spark’ you think to yourself as you walk back over to your table and start to type again, albeit distracted. You peek over your laptop and watch him as he smiles at the barista handing her his card after he orders. He seems really sweet, and polite. 

You distract yourself and try to work on your essay again, a few minutes pass and you have two very good well constructed paragraphs. You flinch when a cup is placed in front of your face and he smiles. “Here ya go!” 

Reaching for the cup, your fingers graze past his as you take hold of it, this time he lets go without there being a splashing disaster. “Thank you, that was sweet of you” 

“W-w-well I’m the one who caused it to spill the first time so it’s no problem”

“Would you like to sit with me?” You ask

“I-I don't want to distract you from your work” he says softly, despite his somewhat raspy deep voice, even though he slightly reaches for the chair

“No you’re fine!” You clear your throat trying not to sound desperate or crazy “I’m just starting early on an assignment since I’m not doing much else in my classes right now” 

He smiles wide and pulls the chair out to sit across from you and takes a sip of his drink, not sure if he should make eye contact with you or not

“So…” you start “Is this your first year? I haven’t seen you around before” you ask, tilting your head and drinking some

He chuckles a little bit and shakes his head “N-no… well, yeah, kinda haha.. so I’m a senior but the college I w-was going too didn’t have any more science courses for me too take.. s-so I had to come finish my degree here” 

You listen intently and your eyes widen, happy to know he was a senior also “Wow..so what kind of science degree are you trying to get?”

“Uhm..haha all of them..actually” He blushes a little and gives you a slight side smile

“Dang, I’m just trying to get out of here as soon as possible to get my marketing degree. You must be really smart then” you beam 

Rick shrugs and nervously rubs his arm “I guess y-y-you could say that” 

The two of you continue talking, learning more about each other. Before you knew it the sun was almost completely set and you needed to head back to your apartment

“Well. It was really great getting to talk to you” you say as you begin to pack things into your backpack and stand up 

“Y-yeah, it was” he looks your body up and down, not in a seductive way but more lustful and romantic. He then follows your action and stands up. “W-would you like me to walk you back to y-your dorm?” He smiles as he offers

“Oh well, I actually live off campus in the apartments down the street..” you smile sadly, as much as you wish he could come with you “But you could walk me to my car” you bite your lip shyly and he happily complies.

“Great!” He reaches a hand out and you look at it tilting your head “Let me carry your stuff for you” he smiles

A little weird, but sweet. Was he gonna mug you?? No, stop. You watch too many movies

“Thanks!” You giggle and hand him your bag, he pretends that it’s heavy and groans picking it up “dang girl you must be ripped” he jokes and you shake your head

“Nah haha” the two of you laugh and walk out to the parking lot and find your car, he opens your back door and gently puts your stuff in the seat, and stands back up closing the door. 

“W-well… hopefully I’ll see you around?” He says, which sounds more like a request 

“I hope so!...” you mentally curse yourself for not being able to make the move and ask for his number, sadly you open your door and slide in, but before you close the door he stops you.

“W-Walt sorry.. I-I can’t risk not seeing you again” he cringes “Ok that sounded weird..”

You shake your head “No no..it’s ok, what is it?”

He smiles wide “C-c-can I get your number?” 

You feel your face heat up and nod “Sure! Hehe..uhm it’s ***-***-****” you say slowly as he puts it in his phone. 

“You will definitely be hearing from me y/n~” he purrs out your name and you feel your crotch throb immediately. 

“Good. I look forward to it Rick” you say his name just as lustful as he did yours 

You both smiled at each other and he shut your door gently and waved you off as you pulled out and began to drive to your apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments of any kind! I enjoy reading them, and also love tips on how to improve, i'll even take some suggestions. <3


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at your apartment, you check your phone to see if you have any text messages. Sadly, there’s no new notifications. You sigh a little getting out of your car and grabbing your stuff walking to your front door. 

You open the door and your cat greets you with loud meows “Hey baby!” You beam, crouching down to pet your soft cat. You close the door behind you and set your stuff down on the counter, where it’ll stay the rest of the night since all your work was done. 

You plop down on your couch turning on your favorite background tv show and your cat jumps up and curls next to you, purring itself to sleep. After a few moments of dazed stares, you decide to take a bath. It’s been awhile since you’ve treated yourself to anything nice and you had some new bath bombs you wanted to try out. 

Putting your hands on your knees and standing up you walk to your bathroom, you cat waking up and following you. The few times you’ve taken a bath she lays on your bed and waits for you to come back.

You get to your bathroom and start to run the water and get it to a good temperature and let it start to fill up, adding a few essential oils and lighting some candles.

Once the water is at the perfect level to submerge you up to your neck, you strip off your clothes, drop the bath bomb in and stick your feet in one after the other and sink down as the pink orb fizzes until your bathtub looks like the entire galaxy is surrounding your body. 

The water swirls with each of your movements, you lay your head back and put on your favorite playlist letting all you stress and worries fall into the galaxy. Your music quiets for a moment signaling you got a notification. You don’t think much of it for a few minutes and then another one pops up. You groan as your relaxation is interrupted and grab your phone. Seeing two messages from an unknown number you excitedly unlock your phone and read the messages 

***-***-****  
-Hey! Sorry I didn’t text sooner

-Oh this is Rick by the way! 

You smile happily and bite your lip, logging his number in your phone

You- oh hey! I was starting to get worried you never wanted to talk to me again ;-; lol jk

Rick- No of course not! 

Rick- wait no

Rick- I mean of course I wouldn’t not wanna talk to you

Rick- ok that still doesn’t make sense

You haven’t responded because you’re still laughing over his frazzled mistakes over text

Rick- I want to talk to you! Jeez haha

You- lol, don’t hurt yourself 

Rick- I’ll try haha. What’s up?

You- Nothing really, I’m taking a bath for the first time in forever. You?

Rick-Nice, that sounds better than solving chem equations 

You- yeah, you seem pretty serious about science though 

Rick-Well, when you’ve been doing it this long it becomes a part of you sweetheart lol

That small, simple nickname making your legs quiver, but another text pops up distracting your dirty thoughts

Rick- Did the coffee stain come out of your clothes?

You- Well I haven’t tried to get it out but I’ll prob just throw it away

Rick- I can get it out, it’ll take like 15 minutes, if you’d like

Thank goodness this gave you a reason to see him again

You- Oh ok, that’d be great. Do you wanna meet up somewhere tomorrow and I can give it to you?

Rick- Do you want to come to my place after class? We can meet at the coffee shop and go to my house. I can make dinner?

You- That sounds great! 

Rick- Alrighty, i'll see you then ;)

You- wow, pushing me off the phone I get lol

Rick- I'd love to keep talking actually 

You smile and feel your heart flutter

You- Ok, let me get finished in the bath and I’ll talk to you when I’m done :)

Rick- Sounds good sweetie 

Again with the nickname.. it had you wanting him in the tub next to you, his hands rubbing up and down your thighs, he was so tall you could have been sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around you. You wanted to just look up and be able to see him and have him lean down to kiss you-

Fuck. Calm down. You met this guy today, who knows if it’s gonna go anywhere. But. You did feel something the first time your eyes landed on his. 

You’ve had plenty of boyfriends, not that you were a slut. Hell, you were still a virgin. You’ve done a lot but you’ve told yourself the first time you go all the way you want it to be important. 

Sighing as the water starts to cool down, you pull out the stopper from the drain and the water starts to whirlpool down. You stand up and reach for the towel you had placed on the toilet and wrap it around you slowly drying yourself off. 

Once your body is dry and you’re in your soft pajamas, you pick your phone back up and lay down on your bed next to your cat who had indeed been waiting for you. 

You- I’m back

You get a response Immediately, which fills you up with glee 

Rick- oh good, I thought you died in the tub. That’s an embarrassing way to die

You- ew, yeah haha

Rick- hey, you can say no but do you wanna video chat? 

Your eyes widen, so grateful he asked first so you didn’t have to get rejected if you asked

You- Yes! Oh gosh I hate texting sometimes haha

Rick- Ok. Want me to call you first?

You- sure haha

Ring Ring Ring

“Heyyy!” You smile as you pick up the phone, checking yourself out in the camera, he comes into frame and you can’t help but smile at the goofy look on his face

“What is up girl on the phone” he laughs and looks at you 

“Mmm nothing, just laying here. Pettin my cat” you smile innocently, Ricks face goes red

“.........o-oh-“ Rick clears his throat

“OH WAIT NO” you burst out in giggles shaking your head, you flip the camera around to show your cat curled up next to you “This is c/n..say hi”

“Hi c/n” he beams laughing a little 

You giggle back and pet your cat once more before flipping the camera back to you. 

“What’s your favorite color?” He asks randomly

“Uhm...f/c. You?”

“Mm, probably blue” he points at his shirt 

“Speaking of blue-“ you begin but get cut off

“Yeah so. It was my freshman year. I was working on an experiment with my DNA and genes...sooo I put some stuff into a test tube, back into me aannnddd now everything’s blue” 

Your eyes widen “Woah. So you’re like. An actual scientist? Like you can do experiments and stuff?” Is all his hair blue...everywhere..even down-

“Well. I guess I could. But I usually just do some stuff in my garage. I have a few jobs here and there but, ya know” he smiles “D-Do you have a job or anything?”

You shrug “Well, I’m in an online internship for my marketing program. So it’s enough money to live on”

He nods as he listens to you, once you finish he sets his phone down and you hear some rustling, then the lights go out, you tilt your head confused a little then hear the flip of a lamp, and then the camera moves to a shirtless Rick laying back on his bed 

You find yourself staring when he awkwardly looks away and smiles “W-w-what.. is it my armpit hair?!” He lifts his arm, exposing his blue hair 

You burst into a fit of giggles and shake your head “No haha, I was just staring at..” you clear your throat hoping he didn’t hear 

Apparently he didn’t, or he just didn’t want to pressure you.

The night went on, about 3 hours of endless random talking have taken place 

You were tired. But you didn’t want this to end. His presence was so warming and you couldn’t bring yourself to say bye

Fortunately for you (maybe?) you hear a soft snoring coming from the other end, you see part of his face and a little drool coming down the side of his face. You can’t help but blush and smile at that. You decide to stay on the call, setting your phone down, only hoping it’s still on when you wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments of any kind! I enjoy reading them, and also love tips on how to improve, i'll even take some suggestions. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this, it's very descriptive and graphic, so if you're not into it, you've been warned

Gasping yourself awake, you yelp a little bit frantically looking around your room for whatever crashed loudly. 

“S-s-sorry!” A raspy voice comes from somewhere on your bed

You begin to panic and jump off of your bed and notice your phone flop to the ground. You tilt your head and bend down for it, when you flip it over you see a shirtless Rick with a toothy grin on it 

“I t-tried not to wake you up b-b-but I dropped my b-bowl” 

You take a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief “Oh my god I thought I was about to get killed. I didn’t realize we were still on the call”

“I didn’t wanna wake you. Y-y-you looked too c-cute” 

You blush at the simple words and smile at him “You fell asleep first sleepyhead” you stretch out 

“oh haha..w-w-want me to let you go so you can get ready?” 

You shrug “Yeah, I should probably get dressed and stuff” 

“Ok. We s-still on for tonight?”

“Yes! Coffee shop?”

“Yes ma’am. See you then sweetheart”

You smile and wave him off as you both end the call. Your cat rolls over and meows at you asking for food and you pet them 

“Guess who has a daateee!” You squeal and your cat seems unimpressed, more interested in getting fed 

Rolling your eyes you walk over to your cats food bowl and pour some out into the bowl and go to the bathroom to get cleaned up. After you brush your teeth and fix your hair, you decide on some light makeup, compared to none. You usually would cake your face for a date but, eh he saw you sleeping so this is better than nothing.

You get dressed, picking out some yoga pants and a sweater. You grab a protein bar and your backpack and head out the door. You get into your car and head to the campus. 

~

Classes went by fast with anticipation for tonight. You were halfway through your math class, watching the clock intently when you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. You skip out your phone enough to see the notification

Rick: Red or white wine?

You look up and make sure no ones paying attention and respond. 

You: Vodka…. ok Red

Rick: see you soon ;)

Now that you were blushing hard you try and get back to your notes and finish up your work for that class and patiently wait for it to end. Joy fills you up as the bell rings loudly over the intercom. Usually you were the last one out, but today your stuff was already packed and ready to walk out the door. Well, you ran more than anything. Once you’re outside, you gain your composure and calmly walk to the coffee shop.

You open the door and walk in, biting your lip and look around, and you see the blue haired boy sitting at the table you chose yesterday. He noticed you and smiled, hoping off the stool and waving at you. 

The two of you walk towards each other and meet halfway there. 

“How were your classes?” Rick smiles with his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair, making the spikes at the top fluffy 

“They were fine, nothing special” you look him up and down taking in his figure 

He nods and puts a hand out “Shall we~” he purrs, you blush deeply and take his hand, which is much larger than yours and he intertwined his fingers so the two of you are locked by the hand.

Gently he pulls on your hand as he leads you out. “So, w-we can take my car and I’ll drop y-you off back here if y-y-you’d like” 

You nod and rub your thumb over his hand “Sure, that sounds good” 

He smiles as he leads the two of you back to his car. It was really nice. He opened the passenger side for you and closed it once you got in.

Oh.My.God

His car was decked out with a bunch of little gadgets and looked like it came from the future. He slides in the driver seat and notices your face and chuckles

“W-when I have spare time I-I t-try building stuff into my car… it’s n-nothing much” he grins and turns the car on, the engine purring beautifully

You laugh at his ‘nothing much’ and you notice his stutter. You didn’t really think about it until now but it didn’t bother you, in fact it was really cute. Made you realize that even extremely smart people had flaws.

The car ride was short, maybe five minutes, you couldn’t help but nervously crack your knuckles the whole way, causing him to chuckle. 

He pulls in the driveway and you purse your lips together nodding, impressed at his house

“Nice place you got”

Rick shrugs “it’s alright. I g-get extra money for some work I do through the science programs and experiments and s-s-stuff like that” he turns off the car and opens his door, hopping out quickly and rushing to the passenger side, and you get out tossing your bag over your shoulder.

“Thank you” you grin at him 

Rick reaches for you hand again “you’re welcome” he whispers and takes your hand in his and leads you up the steps to his house. He lets go of your hand to unlock his front door. Once he turns the knob he opens the door up wide and puts a hand out in front of him directing you into the house “A-after you sweetie” 

You smile and thank him, walking slowly, taking in the view of the interior. It’s really nice. It obviously hasn’t had a woman's touch of decoration, but is very clean and modern.

He follows behind you shutting the front door and leads you to the kitchen which is open and can be seen from the living room, with the dining room attached.

Rick nods over to the island in the center of the kitchen and pulls out the barstool urging you to sit down. 

You oblige and set your bad down by the door and plopping down in the comfy barstool, and set your elbows on the counter while he starts pulling contents out of the fridge to make dinner 

“I’m gonna make some spaghetti and salad, s-s-sound good?” He grins happily and you nod happily “Yess! That sounds amazing! Do you need any help?” 

He shakes his head “N-no, just relax sweetheart. Oh hey, did y-y-you bring the shirt?” 

“Oh yeah! It’s in my bag, I’ll go grab it..” you hop off the stool and grab the shirt out of your bag and hurry back over to the counter as Rick is starting to boil some water 

“Here it is” you hold it, unsure of what to do with it

“I-if you want-“ he point to a door beside the pantry “p-put it in there on the washer a-and I’ll work on it t-tonight” he smiles

You nod and agree as you walk over to the pantry and open the door beside it, walking in and laying your shirt flat on the top. As you turn to leave, you hear a faint beeping, which you assume is just something from the washer or dryer. However, as you turn to leave you notice a green glowing coming from under the door that led to the garage. You tilt your head in curiosity and inch toward the door, you reach for the handle and open the door slowly and step into the garage and your eyes widen

There’s so many gadgets and tools scattered all over the place. Test tubes in a tray and the leftovers tipped over beside it. Then you see a big white handheld object with a bright green light glowing on the top of it

“Weird…” you slowly reach for the gadget when you hear Rick call your name asking a question. You gasp and hurry out of the garage and walk out 

“Sorry, I was inspecting the stain to see how bad it was” you definitely weren’t going to tell the guy you just met AND really like that you were snooping through his stuff 

“Oh it’s alright. I w-was asking if you wanted s-some wine while we w-wait for it to g-get done” he asks even though he’s already pulling the bottle from the counter and two wine glasses appear in front of you 

You nod “Sure, thanks” you respond as he pours your glass and slides it to you. 

“Insert s-some cheesy cheer here” he says as he hold the glass out to you

“Some cheesy cheer” you say as your glass clinks against his and you both drink some 

“Alright.. so the noodles should be done any-any minute now. The meat is done b-browning, I just have to add it all together. P-put it in the sauce” he chuckles nervously and grabs a big bowl and starts to put the salad together 

“Sounds great. Thank you again, I don’t know the last time I’ve ate real food on a college budget ya know?” 

He laughs in agreement and sets the salad bowl on the dining table, once he comes back into the kitchen he strains the noodles, and mixes everything together. 

“If you w-want you can g-go ahead and go sit at the table.. I’ll bring e-everything to you” 

Blushing, you nod and grab your glass of wine and sit down at the table 

After a few moments pass Rick comes back with two bowls for the salad and two plates of spaghetti, perfectly balanced on his arms 

“Here ya go” he sets your spaghetti and salad bowl in front of you, then takes a spot in front of you so you’re face to face with the blue headed cutie

“Alright dig in. I don’t know about you but I’m s-s-starving” he says with a toothy grin and then starts at his salad 

You follow suit but go for your spaghetti first, groaning in pleasure at the first bite. “Holy cow, this is amazing”

“Thank y-you~” he purrs and takes a big sip of his wine, but you don’t think much of it

The rest of dinner goes by quietly, exchanging some small talk here and there. But you couldn’t pull your thoughts away from the glowing garage gadget. What was that exactly? What kind of scientist is Rick?

Once the two of you are finished with your plates, and very stuffed he leans back in his chair and stretches, looking at the clock “W-what time do you wanna b-be back home?” 

You lean back in your chair and shrug “Whenever really, I actually don’t have any classes tomorrow” you bite your lip gently

“Me neither… d-do you wanna watch a movie?” he grins wide

You blush and nod “Sure, that sounds good” and this is why you packed some extra clothes at all times.

“Great” he stands up grabbing the leftovers and plates. You grab some plates and your drinks to help him clean up.

Once the table is cleared up, he pours you both a fresh glass of wine and leads you over to the couch and sits down, you take a spot next to him, snuggling close as he puts his arm around your shoulder.

You both bounce off ideas of what to watch, but end up deciding on inception, which you suggested because it was the longest movie you could think of at the moment that was also kind of interesting.

The movie intro plays out and he looks down at you “Do you w-want a blanket? You f-feel really cold” he chuckles lightly. “Yeah..that would be good haha” you say shyly, and he leans over the couch to grab a soft blanket that was in a basket with other blankets. He then takes the blanket and drapes it over the two of you, and you lean into his chest trying to get comfortable.

His hand twirls a piece of your hair as its draped over your shoulder, then he lays his head against yours and starts to rub your shoulder up and down, sending shivers over your body while you had a hand under the blanket resting on his thigh, you thumb gently rubbing the space around it. 

You feel his chest vibrate as he clears his throat and feel the weight of his head off of yours, causing you to look up at him and smile

“Hey” you purr

“Hey..” he whispers back and leans back to see your face completely “i uhm know w-w-we just met recently but… l-like you a lot, and i-if you dont feel t-the same i get it but i j-just thought you should know…” he face turns a soft pink as he anxiously awaits your response. 

You don't answer right away, then sit up and face him “I like you too… you’re the sweetest guy i’ve met in a long time”  
He eyes widen and he smiles big “R-r-really?” 

You nod “Yeah… i'll admit, i felt something at the coffee shop when we first made eye contact. It was definitely a powerful feeling, and it had to mean something” 

Rick slowly brings his hand up to your face and caresses your cheek, you move along with his hand as you feel him start to pull you closer. Now, the two of you had your lips pressed together and your heart drummed with excitement, and you immediately pull away, assuming he felt the same thing when you both pulled back with the same surprised expression on your face.

“You felt that… didnt you?”

“I felt that” 

This time, you both went into the kiss, your hands automatically cradling each other's face, like your bodies were mirroring the others. Your lips parted just enough for him to breathe you in, as he eagerly, hungrily sucked at your lip for more of you. It was rough. But it was also smooth, your lips working together, knowing exactly what the other wanted. Now your tongues slid together as if they were greeting and welcoming each into their own homes. You let Rick in first, your hands moving down to his chest, as he went for your waist and pulling you gently into his lap straddling his skinny figure.

You felt your own heat ignite more as his was close to your crotch as you made a seat on his lap. His hands snaked around your waist, pulling you closer to him, holding you securely as if you let go you’d disappear. Your own hands were greedy as well as they held tightly onto his shoulders, one of them on his neck and holding the back of his head just where his hair leads down to his neck. 

The kiss has become more desperate, as his tongue explores you, as if it's trying to get to your uvula. Time had definitely stopped. All that you were focusing on was his mouth, as his tongue went back into its own habitat, it was yours turn to travel. You break the kiss without pulling away softly like a butterfly fluttering against his top lip as your tongue slides against his bottom, making it shiny with your own saliva. He exhales a groan, and you inhale it hungrily as he feeds it into your mouth.

Now you’re groaning as he pulls his lips from yours as if he’s taking away your oxygen supply. Rick looks at you, eyes hooded, just as yours, blinded by lust and licks his bottom lip from what you’d left behind. He runs his hands up and down your back. “Do you want to go to my room?” he asks, it comes out in a delicious tone, his normally raspy voice now smooth and full of desire. 

You nod slowly, and he shakes his head “Let me hear you say it. I don’t want anything if you don’t” he rubs your back slowly, not trying to persuade you in any way. Because consent is hot to you.

“I want too. I would love too” you whisper against his lips. He shakes his head in agreement, grabbing your waist again and slowly standing up with you, instinctively your legs wrap around him as he carries you to his bedroom with ease. Once he enters his bedroom he shuts the door by leaning his back on it, he turns on a lamp that's on the bedside table. Now with the room tinted with an orange glow, he gently lays you down on the bed and crawls on top of you. 

His lips are once again on yours and your fingers find themselves submerged in light blue locks that are incredibly soft. Rick nips at your lips and slides his tongue against your top lip. Then he starts to kiss down your jawline and nibbles at your ear, causing you to giggle a little bit and he pulls away smiling and looking down at you.

You grin at him and he shakes his head “You’re so beautiful” he whispers

“You’re very handsome” 

“I try” he grins and sits up, grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it off in one swift motion. It was not what you expected. He was toned despite him looking like a twig under his clothes, and he had a delicious V-line going into his blue pants.

He must’ve noticed you staring, so he grabs your hand and puts it on his defined stomach, your eyes widen and he chuckles. Then he unbuckles his belt, and slowly slides it off, tossing it to the ground. You decide to be fair and take off your own shirt slowly and throw it to the side his belt and shirt had been discarded to. He looks up and down your torso, which would normally make you self conscious, but you trusted him. And, you were also wearing your prettiest bra which made you feel even better. He leaned down and kissed your neck and then your shoulder, making his way to your cleavage from your bra.

Your back arches as his soft lips explore the parts of your body that have been touch starved for so long. Once he gives your chest attention he reaches down to the waistband of your yoga pants, but before pulling them down he looks at you, waiting for a reassuring sign that this is ok. You nod and lift your hips so he can pull them off easier. Once he slips them off, you sit up and grab his own pants, unbuttoning the top button, and just as he did you, you look up at him for permission. He unzips them and then lets you pull them down, but you can’t take them off so he hops off the bed and slides them down, putting them with the rest of the abandoned clothes.

He gets back on the bed, the two of you only covered by your undergarments. He hovers over you and kisses your lips again, before reaching his hands behind you and unhooking your bra, you slide your arms out of the straps and he lays it on the floor. You moan out a breath at the feeling of your bare breasts being exposed to the cold air, causing your body to cover with goosebumps. He then reaches down and grabs your panties and pulls them off in an instant, easily forgotten. He begins to kiss your neck again as he rids himself of his own underwear. 

Now, the two of you are completely bare, he puts his hands on each side of your face and leans in to kiss you, you kiss back but flinch when you feel his hardened cock press against your leg and he pulls back immediately

“W-w-whats wrong?” he tilts his head, eyebrow showing his confusion

“I..uhm.. I’m still… a virgin'' You look away, slightly embarrassed, and he grabs your face pulling you to look at him again and kisses your cheek then your nose

“It's ok. I-I am too” he reassures you “But if you’re not r-ready then-”

Your lips cut him off, and you wrap your arms around him and he gives into the kiss as much as you’re putting in. “No, i'm ready. I've wanted it to be with someone special and, I really want it to be you Rick” you smile and he nods, and starts to explore your body with kisses again. 

His hands run down your side, circles around your belly button, then you feel his hand cup your sex between your legs and melt against the warmth his hand is giving you, you tilt your head back and he takes the oppotunity to suck on your exposed skin, feeling your heartbeat in his mouth as kiss laps at your neck

Your hands go back to his hair when Rick slowly slips a finger into you, causing you to moan with pleasure, your throat vibrates against his mouth and he groans back as a thank you. Your head falls back all the way and breathes deeply as he pumps one finger in and out of you, then a second one. Usually you wouldn’t be so stimulated by fingers, but it's been so long, and he had such a lustful spell on you. 

He tires of kissing your neck and goes down to abuse your breasts, sucking on an erect nipple as he enters a third. He swirled his tongue around you, while his three fingers began to flex in a different direction each time they’re thrusted into you again. 

Your head swims with pleasure and you gasp out delicious moans with each pulse. Your back arches up against his mouth, and he moans around you. 

You felt a familiar feeling rush over you, biting your lip you grip his shoulder “I-ahh-i'm getting close.. I want you inside me” you moan out, he nods in understanding and pulls his fingers out from your now slick sensitive organ. He sits up and reaches for his nightstand. He pulls out an unopened box of condoms which you can't help but feel pride for being his first as well. Rick tears open the top and pulls one of them out, setting the box on the nightstand. 

He reaches for his own throbbing member and you finally see it and your eyes expand, he was very large, bigger than you’ve experienced from your foreplay escapades. It’s not what you’d expect from someone as small as him, it was thick and pretty long, but you also didn’t expect abs. You try and hold back your laughter but it takes over and you start giggling

Rick shifts his gaze from the condom to you, and can’t help but smile innocently “W-w-whaat” he fake frowns but still looks as if he's trying not to smile.

You control your fit of giggles and look up at him “All your hair really is blue huh?” you bite your lip playfully and he rolls his eyes and laughs, looking down at his small bush, which seemed recently shaved “I t-told you!” he gently pushes against your shoulder “meaniee”

You laugh a little and he shakes his head leaning down and kissing your lips gently, then reaches down and pulls the condom from the wrapper, sets the wrapper on the table and sits up to roll the condom down his throbbing and neglected cock

Before you know it he’s back on top of you, you feel his knees underneath your legs so you wrap them around his waist while he scatters kisses all over your face. “Are you ready sweetie?” he asks soothingly, “yes” you reply, and he nods

He leans down to kiss you again, and reaches down to his cock grabbing it by the base and pressing the head against your entrance, then slowly brings his other arm back up and plants both of his forearms firmly into the sheets on either side of your head making sure your hair is out of the way.

He presses his lips to yours again as he’s securely wrapped around you. Then he slowly presses into you, you hiss into the kiss a little and he backs away to let you breath, you put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hair and you bite your lip. Once he lets you adjust, he keeps pushing in, you moan quietly on his lips and squeeze his shoulder “I know baby.. I got you.. Just relax” he whispers against your lips. You take a deep breath and he pushes in deeper as you do to take advantage of the loosened muscle. It causes you to whimper and he kisses you all over again “sshh it's okay baby, are you okay?” 

“Mhm..” you mumble, you knew it’d hurt at first, but you also knew it was about to feel great, and he was a scientist who knew all about the human body, so you know he knows what he’s doing.

Rick kisses your nose and gets to a stopping point and he kisses your lips “alright sweetie, just relax, it’ll hurt for just a second. Take a deep breath and relax, ok?” He rubs your cheek gently and you nod breathing in slowly. He kisses your lips while pulling out until only the head is in, then he pushes in deep, breaking past your virginity until he is buried all the way inside of you

You moaned loudly tugging on his hair and tightening your grip on his shoulder, you breath out a shaky breath and your legs shake. He rubs your shoulder and caresses your face giving you a minute to adjust to his size 

“You’re okay, i've got you sweetheart” he assures you, which eases your muscles to relax, once you give into it. Now that the pain has subsided, you let go of his hair and shoulder and stretch your arms up above you, you wiggle your hips to let him know you’re ready and he sits up and puts his hands on your hips, draws his out, then slowly pushes back into you, this time earning a moan of pleasure to spill from your lips

He’s able to make a rhythm with his thrusts that has the two of you moaning and groaning together. Each time he angles his hips in a new direction, this time thrusting into your g-spot causing you to beg for more “Oooh sh-it right there~” you purr, and Rick nods, happy to fulfill your needs. 

Rick begins thrusting deeply into that spot that's driving you crazy, abusing and over stimulating the sensitive bundle of nerves. Your eyes roll back and he bites his lip, moaning your name at the feeling of your tight core wrapping around him. 

He lets go of your hips and hovers over you again, this time putting one hand onto the headboard and grasping it firmly, the other finds its way to your hand that was placed above you, and your fingers wrap around each other as you both squeeze the others in response to the act at hand.

With his new position he’s able to pound into you deeper, pulling out till it's painfully missing from your body, until you nearly feel it in your stomach. “Oh god...mm” he groans looking up at the ceiling briefly, sweat starting to roll down his pale, taut chest. You shift your hips up, making you both moan loudly as your walls clench down on his thick penis, the new move from your hips also causing his cock to slide over your clit which makes your vision hazy, he slams into your favorite spot once again and obscenities begin pouring from the two of you.

He looks down at you and smirks, watching you come undone by his cock, proud of his work, but still working hard to bring you both intense satisfaction. The sound of skin against skin threatening to be louder than the sounds coming from the two of you in gasps and moans. 

“Fuck im so close R-riiick” it comes out more as a whine, and he nods “Me too sw-sweetie”

He decides to go back to pounding into your g-spot along with the stimulation of your clit from his cock. You bite your lip and squeeze his hand tightly “b-baby imm-aaa” you can hardly form words but he understands anyway and gives you two more hard and deep thrusts which cause you to fall apart on his cock, cumming hard and wrapping your legs tight around his small fit waist, as your walls tighten his dick it sends him over the edge along with you “Ohhh y/n~” he moans loudly, squeezing your hand back in response. 

Rick and you both moan random words and unintelligible sounds back and forth as you both ride out your climax, he thrusts into your hard a few more times, emptying himself out while you’re still tight around him. 

Once he’s completely milked himself dry, he pulls out, leaving you with an aching emptiness. He sits back on his knees, letting go of your hand to pull his condom off, it slides off leaving your crotches both sticky from your release. He tosses the condom and wrapper into the trashcan by his bed. You let your legs fall from his waist and he lays down beside you, pulling the covers up over the two of you.

He puts his arm behind your head, and pulls you into him so you’re resting on his chest, you lay on your side and he rubs your back soothingly. The room is filled with the smell of sex, musty sweat full of each others pheramones which had you high on each others bodies, and heavy inhales and exhales of heavy breathing as you both try and come down, filled with coital bliss. 

Rick looks down at you and kisses your forehead, then he finds your free hand and takes it in his, rubbing it with his thumb and bringing it up to his face to kiss your knuckles. “There’s no way we’re not meant to be together” he says laughing a little “we must be designed for each other for it to feel like THAT” 

You nod in agreement “That was amazing… maybe we’re soulmates hehe” giggling at that

Rick grabs your chin and lifts your face to kiss your lips “I wouldn’t be surprised”

The two of you lay in silence, but you were both thinking of the same thing. You both drift to sleep, as you silently imagine the future you’re both about to share.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the green glowing garage thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's kind of a gory bloody scene in this, but it's very short

You roll over snuggling back into Ricks chest as your body wakes up. Rick was already up, stroking your hair 

“Good morning sweetie” he whispers and kisses your forehead

“morning handsome” you yawn and stretch out, groaning from the intensity of the stretch, the kind that makes your vision blurry. He smiles and rubs your bare back gently, reminding you of what took place last night, causing you to blush.

“You must have been really sleepy, i t-took a shower and expected you to be up by the t-time i was done but you were still at it” 

“Oh gosh, did I snore?” you blush, hoping you weren’t doing anything weird

He can't help but laugh at you “Honey I snore so loud I wake myself up s-sometimes. You’re fine baby” 

You giggle at the nickname and look up at him “So, what does that make us..?” you got nervous with that question, not sure what outcome you were expecting after last night's events. “Well…” he says, you gulp anxiously as he continues “I would love to b-be your boyfriend y/n. If you want to be m-my girlfriend” 

Leaning up you kiss him on the chin and smile “Of course I want too” 

“T-then its official” Rick cringes “Thats s-s-so cheesy” 

You roll your eyes “Oh come on, what's a new relationship without super cheesy phrases” 

Rick shrugs “i guess nothing” he tickles you and you wiggle around

“So, how about you shower, g-get cleaned up or do whatever you feel like doing while I run to the s-store and get us stuff to make breakfast?” He asks as he continues to stroke your back, You nod and smile, so he gets up, still naked and you blush as he starts to get dressed, trying not to stare. You sit up and pull the sheet against your chest, once he gets dressed he comes back over to the bed and grabs your chin pulling you towards him while he kisses your lips. “I'll be back soon sweetheart, dont b-burn the house down” he winks and you roll your eyes, then he leaves the room and you hear the front door shut and his car roars to life. 

You let out a long sigh of happiness and move the sheets off your body, you swing your legs over the bed to stand up and groan at the pain between your legs. He had definitely opened you up, and you weren’t complaining. You wrap a blanket around you and walk back to the front door and retrieve your bag with your extra clothes and retreat back to the bedroom, feeling odd being naked in someone else's living room. 

You grab your clothes and go into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and look at yourself in the mirror. Luckily you had decided on natural makeup because your raccoon eyes weren’t that bad. But, he asked you to be his girlfriend while you looked like that so you assume there's nothing to worry about. You praise yourself for having some portable makeup wipes with you and take it off while you wait for the shower to heat up.

~

Once you’re thoroughly cleaned up, dry and dressed you go back into the living room and play with your phone patiently waiting for your new boyfriend to arrive. You look at the almost empty wine glasses on the table and think about last night.

Thank god for your coffee stained shirt

OH!

The shirt, you had totally forgotten about it. 

You had also forgotten about the funny looking gadget you had seen in the garage last night. What was that? You check the time, he’d only been gone about 5 minutes, you could at least go in the garage and take a look at it right? I mean, you were dating now, no need to keep secrets.

Pulling yourself from the couch and setting your phone on the armrest, you quickly slip your shoes on, then you go back into the utility room, passing your coffee stained shirt and going into the garage, and there it was. It hadn’t been messed with or moved since you saw it last. You grab the handle part and pick it up, trying to examine it closer. There's a keypad and a trigger

You hold it out in front of you and point it at the ground of the garage, in case it was a weird gun or something and it wouldn't go through the wall 

Taking a deep breath, you press the button and there's a small flash of light, when a bright green swirling puddle forms on the ground. Your eyes widen and your heart rate accelerates. Taking a cautious step forward, you set the gun on a bench closest to you.

You inch closer and grab your hair tie from your wrist, and slowly drop it into the puddle to see if it burns up or if anything would happen. Once you drop it, it disappears. You tilt your head and slowly stick your shoe in and it seems to keep going 

“What the-woAHHH” you scream as you lose balance but catch the table as you fall and your entire leg had fallen through the hole/puddle, whatever it was. You take a sigh of relief and pull yourself up, when you feel something grab onto your leg and yank you down roughly, causing your grasp on the table to slip and you’re pulled all the way through the green orb screaming frantically.

You land on a flat surface with a thud, coughing as the air was knocked out of you, but you sit up, quickly trying to look around and understand your surroundings. It looked like you were in the forest, with some plants inverted colors, you stand up and spin in a circle, realizing whatever pulled you in must still be around.

There's a knocking sound coming from a tree, and a deep growling coming from somewhere behind you. Your breathing is shaky but you try your best to be quiet. You take a few steps backwards towards the tree you thought was behind you so you'd have nothing come at you from behind. 

There’s a wave of relief once you’re safe against a tree. You feel some water roll off a leaf and down onto your face, causing you to yelp a little as it startled you. You reach your hand up to wipe it off your face, but it felt thick and kind of sticky. Your eyes widen when you look at your hand. It’s covered in blood. You begin to shake and breath heavily as you slowly look up above you. It wasn’t a tree.

All you see were two huge fangs, stained and dripping red, two yellow glowing eyes gazing down at you. It doesn’t move as you stare at it, but starts to growl deep enough to shake the ground. You flinch at the growl, and when you do, the creature begins to unhinge its jaw, revealing rows of sharp teeth. You’re heartbeat pound in your ears and you do all you can think of.

RUN

You bolt off as fast as you possibly can, past trees, through bushes, cutting your legs on the thorns but it doesn’t stop you. You keep running, and hear an even louder roar coming from somewhere in the distance you were running, and another from behind you, and to the right of you, so you take a sharp turn last a tree left and start running that way, adrenaline pushing you past that pain of running and the brush you’re getting stuck with.

You turn around and see one of the creatures coming closer and roaring loudly. “SHIIT” you groan and as you turn around to keep going you run right into a thick tree, which knocks you down to the ground, you feel warm blood start to come from your nose but you have to shake it off and force yourself to get up and keep going, but your foot gets caught on a vine that had wrapped around your foot. You swear this forest is alive

“Fuck fuck no no no” you reach down and try to detangle yourself from the vine as fast as you can when you hear three large growls approaching closer. “OH YES” you get your foot out and take off in a new direction that the sound isn’t coming from, just as your momentum is building up, something reaches from a hedge of bushes that is way taller than you, grabs you by the shoulders and pulls you down to the ground and holds you tightly. 

You scream and squirm around trying to wiggle your way out while you’re hidden behind bushes with something trying to grab you.

“Y/n, y/n it’s me it’s ssshh stop screaming” he holds you tighter trying to calm you down and your breathing picks up and you nearly start crying. 

“W-what is that?!?! Where am I?!! Wh-how-where- h-how did you get h-here?!” You feel your face heat up and tears start to roll down your cheeks pulling yourself away from him “W-was this a trap a-re you trying to k-kill me” you started shaking rapidly trying to understand what’s going on. 

He reaches his hand out to you and you back away from it. “Im not trying to hurt you I’m here to s-save you okay? But you gotta be quiet so th-they don’t find us okay?” 

“Wh-who is they? Why am I here!” You scream at him but in a lower tone 

“Let me explain once we’re back home ok. R-right now we gotta g-get rid of these things 

You choke on a sob “who are you…” 

Rick frowns and rubs your shoulder “A scientist” he pats your back “I’ll explain e-everything when we get home. But you have to trust me right now okay-“

“TRUST YOU?” 

He quiets you down and shakes his head “Look. W-When we get back home, you can leave and act like you and I was just a bad dream, we can pretend we never met. But either way, you have to t-trust me if we’re going to get out of here” he looked very sad at the reality of what may happen once they return home. But there was a problem at hand and they had to survive 

You slowly nod, then he stands up and puts his hand out to help you up, and you push it aside, standing on your own. You see the hurt in his, it makes you sad but you both had to focus

“What do we do?” You can’t hide the frustration in your voice, but he pushes through “Take this” he hands you a strange looking purple gun and you take it, rolling your eyes “This isn’t gonna send me to Timbuktu is it?” 

Rick laughs at that, but the look on your face told him you weren’t joking, and he regains his composure and shakes his head. “N-n-no. It’s going to kill the s-serpents” 

You nod and the two of you peak behind the bush looking for the three creatures and he looks at you “We need to r-run in a straight line. W-were in a dead z-zone and the portal gun won’t w-work right here”- “portal gun?!” -“I’ll explain later!” 

You growl, and then he looks at you “On the count of three, we’re going to r-r-run. If you see the creature, don’t be afraid to sh-shoot it, you only have three bullets, so be careful. I’ll c-cover you” he gives you one reassuring smile, and you give him a sarcastic one back 

“Okay..”

“One. Two. Three!” 

The two of you bolt out from the bushes running quickly straightforward, you begin to hear the loud hissing and growling of the serpents start to build behind you, you turn to look as you see them coming from the trees behind you, Rick yanks your hand and pulls you out of the way to avoid running into another tree. When you look forward again you see one coming towards the two of you exactly where you were headed. You were so close to your goal when one of them comes out from the left of the two of you coming straight for Rick and you panic, and scream pointing at the serpent coming for him, and he pulls his gun out shooting it with ease as if he’s done this before. 

It doesn’t kill it at first but it buys the two of you time to keep running. “Y/N! BEHIND YOU!” He shouts and your reflexes do you good and you whip the gun out shooting it between the eyes and it starts roaring loudly, high pitched piercing through your ears, chasing you and Rick to both groan “Okay w-were far enough out of the dead zone.. hurry!” He shouts as he shoots the green glowing gun and causes the familiar green circle to appear before the two of you. He jumps through and you follow, however your leg gets grabbed again and you scream in agony as you feel a sharp stabbing pain pierce through your calf. Half of you in Ricks garage and the other half being attacked by the serpent 

“FUCK!” Rick shout and jumps back through the portal and shoots the creature causing it to retract its fang from your leg, only causing you to scream more 

Rick jumps back through once again and pulls you the rest of the way in, just in time for the portal to collapse. 

You’re laying on the floor, your back against the cold concrete howling in pain. Face covered in blood from the blow to your nose and the dripping from the serpent, you look down at your leg, seeing the torn flesh and muscle as blood seeps all around you onto the floor, you feel lightheaded and your head falls back into the concrete, you stare up at the ceiling and grab your hair pulling on it hard and screaming

“Oh fuck. B-Baby calm down it’s ok” he grabs your shoulder to get you to stop writhing around 

Your breathing is erratic, your hands are shaking and the leg that was just brutally wounded is twitching beyond your control, your back arches while you cry out and your vision starts to get blurry.

Rick stands up, which is just another scatter of light, you’re not able to focus on anything. You feel light when Rick picks you up and carries you somewhere, it feels like a bench but everything is numb besides the fire burning into your leg.

Then a tightening comes around your waist as you look down and see that you’re on a table with a restraint wrapped around you to keep your from moving around, you reach for his arm and he looks at you 

“A-am I g-gonna di-die” you ask, choking out sobs, Rick just reaches towards your face and strokes your cheek, the only thing that felt good at the moment and he shakes your head “No ma’am. You’re going to be fine” then he kisses your forehead, and the room goes dark.

~

Your head is pounding as the light from the windows violate your eyes. Looking around, you see the familiar bed you were previously in. Slowly the memories begin to become more clear in your mind. 

What happened? Where did you go? How did you get there? What was that thing that bit...wait.

You quickly throw the blankets off to look at your leg, all you see is a faint scar. That's impossible. You vividly remember your calf muscle being ripped from the bone, there's no way it's only a scar... Your hand reaches down and traces over the soft skin and you don't feel any pain. Shaking your head, you move to stand up throwing your legs over the side of the bed, you stand planting your feet to the ground and start to fall. You yelp as your balance abandons you, but right before you fall to the ground two arms catch you. 

Rick picks you back up and puts you on the bed so you’re sitting up cringing at the pain. 

“B-be careful. It may l-look like it but it’s n-not healed c-completely y-yet” Rick says as he pushes the hair out of your face 

You look at the ground for a bit too long then look over at him “What...I… what just happened?”

Rick nods, already prepared for this conversation “L-lets go out to the kitchen and eat. I’ll explain everything ok?” He stands up and reaches for your hand, like he did in the forest when you had rejected it. You sigh and reach for his hand and he grabs it tightly, helping you get up from where you were seated. 

Once you’re standing, he hooks an arm around you so he’s firmly holding your torso and the two of you walk out into the kitchen. He helps you sit at the table where he had breakfast set up, with pancakes, bacon and eggs. Now that you’re both sitting, he waits for you to start eating and clears his throat. 

“So. I am a s-scientist, as you already know. But, I've made a l-l-lot of discoveries. What you found last night was my portal gun. W-when you shot it, you went into another dimension. There are hundreds of d-different ones, hundreds of alternate universes, and I've discovered them. There are a lot of things I have created. I was able to h-heal your leg so quickly by going to a dimension w-w-with futuristic technology that will have your leg back to normal within 42 hours. I know a lot of things.”   
Your jaw drops after you swallow a bite of your pancake. “So… youre what like, the smartest guy in the universe?” you laugh rolling your eyes, but he stares you dead in the eyes “Yes, actually. When it comes to science, and math, and the universe” 

There's an uncomfortable silence that follows as the two of you finish eating. Once your plate is clear you lean back into the chair “Why… didn’t you tell me?” you say with obvious sadness in your voice

Rick leans on the table some, “Telling someone you can t-travel to alternate dimensions doesn’t get you a date, it gets you the psych ward” he reaches over the table and grabs your hand rubbing it softly “I just, l-liked you so m-much, and wanted to get to k-know you first. I w-was going to tell you. I promise, hell, i want to explore the universe WITH you. I just didn’t know how to t-tell you yet” 

You nod slowly, you understood “Are you gonna have to kill me now that i’ve seen too much?” 

He chuckles and shakes his head “Like I said earlier. We can c-come back, and y-you can leave, I can make sure you n-never see me again and w-we’ll pretend that this was nothing”

Sitting up further you squeeze his hand “I'm not leaving. Okay?” you smile slightly and he beams back at you, then suddenly you gasp 

“Shit i gotta feed my cat”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really high, and it makes me write better, but sometimes i misspell so sorry if there are any errors bebes

Graduation. Finally.

Life had been treating you well the past year, from meeting Rick-who you were 100% sure was your soulmate-, he had asked you to move in with him about two months ago, and that was a fantastic advancement in your relationship. Just you, him, and your cat living your best life.

With Ricks help, you had done better in your classes, since he was basically smarter than the teachers. Now the two of you were both graduating with high honors, and you did it together. 

“Come on Babe, we weren’t late to class ever so we can’t be late to graduation” You call out as you finish curling your hair and touching up your makeup. 

“Alrighty” he says as he walks out of the bathroom in a black tux with a blue undershirt and a white tie, you turn around and smile looking him up and down 

“Dayyuumm baby look at you!” you hype him up and he just shakes his head

“Mm, but have you seen yourself?” He raises the side of his lil unibrow and you do a little spin in your form fitting simple black dress 

“Thank you Thank you” you bow and giggle, grabbing your purse “You ready?” he nods and grabs his keys, then takes your hand “Shall we~” 

You pat your cat on its head and they purr in response, sending you off with a celebratory meow

Once the two of you are in his car, he kisses your lips deeply catching you off guard

“What was that for, baby?” you giggle and he smiles widely at you and shakes his head “No reason” he says as he pulls out and the two of you ride in comfortable silence to the college.

After you arrive, all the graduates report to the library to get ready and lined up. Friends greeting and congratulating the two of you as you walk in. 

You and Rick talk about random things as you both slip into your cap and gown, once yours is zipped up you feel yourself getting pulled away from Rick by two people who keep giggling

“What?” you turn your head to see your two best friends, Emily and Alyvia pulling you into a hug

“Oh my god hey guys!” You shout and hug them back all jumping up and down screaming excitedly together

Rick awkwardly stands there smiling at you all laughing, when Alyvia grabs him pulling him into the group hug with a few other graduates. 

“All right grads, lets get lined up, i'm tired of seeing your faces” The principle says over the microphone winking at everyone, there's a chorus of groans in response to his announcement as everyone begins to line up 

“Good luck” your friends whisper as they go to get in their spot. Fortunately for you, since Rick and you were both graduating with honors, you got to sit by each other in the front rows. 

Now, as you all begin to walk towards the football field for the ceremony, you and Rick hold hands tightly as the group of seniors find their seat.

~   
The ceremony was sweet, a few speeches bringing both tears and laughs to all the seniors eyes as you all reminisce on your final journey to your education.

Now it was time for all the seniors to stand together in one last celebration. The principle announces your class, as your class song starts to play. Rick pulls you close to his chest as you grab your cap and he reaches for his

A chorus of seniors begin to countdown as the height of the song gets closer “3...2...1!”

Then all together, the caps are tossed into the air. Rick grabs your face and pulls you into him and presses his lips to yours in a deep loving kiss. Despite the loud cheering, all you can hear is the two of your heartbeats pumping together through the kiss. 

When you both pull away there's fireworks in each others eyes, he winks at you, hugging you tightly. The two of you stand together holding each other swaying back and forth as the song comes to and end. 

~

He slams your back into the wall as your mouth explores his neck. He kicks the front door shut, and picks you up, causing you to wrap your legs around him for support. Kissing the whole way until you get to the bedroom, where he roughly tosses you onto the bed, you moan excitedly as he stands up trying to rid himself of his clothes quickly, you’re out of your dress fast until you’re just in a bra and panties, while he struggles to take all his layers off. You happily help him out by reaching for his tie and pulling it off with ease. He captures your lips roughly as your hands work down unbuttoning his blue undershirt.

He moans against your lips and shrugs off his coat once his buttons are undone, roughly tossing the clothes to this side. You run your hands down his body and slowly get down to your knees, and take off his belt. Slowly sliding it through the belt loops until its free from his pants, you drop it to the floor and hook your finger into his pants while the other hand unzips it. You hook your fingers in a belt loop on either side of his waist and pull down slowly, causing his hardening member to press painfully into the fabric of his boxers.

You look up at him innocently as his eyes are obviously glazed over as you tease him, you giggle at the look on his face, grabbing the waistband of his boxers and free his large throbbing cock which never ceased to amaze you. You stop teasing and grab the base of his cock firmly, licking from the bottom, slowly dragging your tongue up the bottom till your get to the head, swirling your tongue around the slit at the top, gaining a low groan from Rick as one of his hands go into his hair, making it adorably messy.

After you abuse the tip thoroughly leaving him a gasping mess, you take more of him into your mouth, his free hand then connects to the back of your head, grabbing your hair at the base and pulling on it gently, causing you to vibrate around his cock and he groans with pleasure. Your tongue expertly wraps around his throbbing member as you swallow hard around him, tightening and sucking him off. 

He thrusts into your mouth once, testing the water, you take more of him in and he starts to fuck your mouth, tightly grabbing your hair so you can take as much of his dick in your mouth as you can. Rick moans loudly, and you groan around him. You swallow his pre cum as it slides down your throat. Your hand reaches down and you cup his balls, squeezing them gently. Then he pulls at your hair while pulling his hips back until his dick slips out of your mouth with an audible pop and a saliva string dripping down your chin

Rick then grabs your throat gently to bring your face to his, urging you to stand as he whispers seductively “I can’t c-cum until you do b-babygirl” after that he bites at your bottom lip, walking you back into the bed. Once your butt hits the mattress you reach behind you to unclasp your bra, which Rick takes care of immediately by throwing it somewhere, then he’s onto your panties, pulling them off within a blink.

He’s hungry for you, like prey. Wants to sink his teeth into every part of your body. He starts with your lips, feeding on them like it was his last meal. Your hands drag lazily over his toned muscles. Like an animal, he growls, grabbing your shoulders and making you sit up. Then he gets on his knees and bends you over so you’re on all four facing the headboard. You lean down so your shoulders are pressing into the pillows below you. Warm hands trail down your back, until they get to your hips stop for a moment and roughly pull you backwards so you’re closer to him.

They continue on their journey and grab your ass. He squeezes you gently, rubbing his hands over the ass that he always praised you for having. After a few minutes of feeling you up, Rick grabs his hard cock and presses the head against your entrance, and without warning pushing deep inside of you. You only moan in response as he gave into your dripping pussy. 

His thrusts are deep, rough, and desperate for you. His hands grabbing tightly onto your hips as if you’d fall off if he didn’t have you secured. Which, considering his thrusts, may be a possibility. He leans over your body, taking one hand from your hip to wrap underneath you, over your chest and pulling you up against his chest. Like an animal, he humps you, hitting a new spot inside of you each time, making you scream in pleasure and lust. Rick sucks at the back of your neck, you push back against him so he pushes deeper, filling you up as much as he can. 

A heat starts to pool deep in your stomach, your legs start to feel like water as Rick takes the last hand from your hip, and snakes it under, tracing a line from your belly button then your clit, overstimulating you again. He pounds at your special spot, and rubs the sensitive spot with his fingers, fucking you deep

You can’t bite back your moan as you cum onto his cock, your body shaking from being over sensitive by his touch. As you ride out your orgasm he continues to hunt you, hungry for more of your noises.

After you cum all you had, you lean back against Rick, and turn around. His cock slides out of your warm hole, and the two of you groan at the feeling. Once you’re facing him you grab his shoulders and urge him to lay down. He bites his lip and shifts around so he’s laying flat on his back.

You get above him, and place your knees on either side of his waist, you grind your hips down causing his dick to slide perfectly between your folds, teasing him against your entrance. You lean down and place one hand on the headboard, and the other into his hair as you continue to circle your hips and rub him agonizingly slow against your pussy that was still dripping

Pressing your lips to his, you feel him groan in pain that had been drawn out by pleasure, making you finally give in. You slide backwards, causing his thick throbbing penis to slip back inside of you, this time giving him a new angle that you're going to make him abuse with his cock. You kiss his neck, then let go of the headboard and sit up, putting your hands just over where his shoulders are, and slowly sink down on to his cock. 

You feel it twitch as you take it in, you feel Ricks throat vibrate in between your lips as a groan rips from his mouth. At this point, his entire penis is buried in you. You begin to grind down on him, making you both moan in pleasure, he reaches up and grabs your waist, not to pull you down, but just to squeeze. 

Once you’re done playing around, you sit up, and Rick moves his hands to your thigh, then puts them above his head how they were before. You sit up to bring his cock about halfway out of you, then you roll your hips back down on him. He bites his lip and you lean over and start to move your hips quicker, fucking yourself onto him.

Twerking your ass down on him as him weaker than you’ve seen him. He stuttering and groaning obscenities that are wrapped around your name. Your pace becomes hard to maintain as you begin to get tired, obvious through your slower thrusts. Rick is quick to offer assistance and sits up slightly, grabbing your hips and lifting you up over his cock, then slams you down onto it while also raising his hips thrusting up into you roughly. 

Now you’re the one screaming as he works out your second orgasm close to coming over the edge. You’re both moaning and gasping when he hits just right, or when you tighten around his huge cock.

“F-f-fuuck y/n” he groans “im-im-aa~” 

He grabs your hips tightly, quickly sitting up completely so you’re in his lip causing him to be deeper inside you than before. He curses as your pussy clamps down on his thick cock while the two of you both hit your orgasm.

He buried himself deep into you as he cums, coating your walls with a sticky white hot mess, your orgasm leaks out around his cock and onto his v-line, making it shine like gloss. Rick squeezes your hips tighter as you feel him empty himself into you.

The two of you stay there, panting and groaning with each breath at the fleeting high from climax escapes you both. He remains buried inside you until he physically can’t, and pulls the softening organ out of you

You wine at the emptiness, and he pulls you into his chest pressing his lips all over your face. You both lay there, rubbing each others body. 

“Oh baby” he moans out while he exhales

Smiling you look up at him and scruff his hair up, then rub his face, making him look at you

“I love you, Rick” you say confidently 

Rick sits up a little, still holding you to his chest and smiles wide “I love you so much, y/n”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight blood tw: reader gets her blood drawn

It had been about a month since the two of you graduated. 

Things were...okay

Rick had started a company on another planet and it brought it a lot of money. You had started working full time for your marketing company that had interned you. 

The two of you were very busy now, there was no way around that part. 

Rick turned one of the bedrooms into an office for you, his house had too much space for just the two of you anyway. Most of his time was spent in the garage, or in an entire different galaxy. You were usually in the office, on the phone or on a video call with your co-workers at the main office.

He had also been drinking more. Sure, the two of you drank together before but, it’s different now. He’d walk out from the garage while you’d be on the couch watching TV, you’d say ‘hey’ and he’d respond with a low grunt masked in his raspy voice, while grabbing a handle of whisky from the liquor cabinet. He was different when he was drunk too. Angry, irritated, you tried not to bother him because if you did while he was drunk, he’d end up raising his voice and shooing you out of his garage.

You missed him, even though every night you laid together. Occasionally having sex depending on how the day went for both of you.

Both of you were distant. Not necessarily on purpose, but, it was noticeable. There was stupid bickering over stupid stuff. Fights over things that didn’t warrant a fight even, though you didn’t want to. Sometimes, during a fight, the two of you both look so sad, so done with it. 

But at least if you’re fighting, you’re feeling something.

~

Today started just like every other day. Rick would get up, kiss you on the cheeks, shower, grab his coffee and head to the garage. 

You woke up a while later after him at about 12:30 with a horrible headache and a pain in your stomach. You’ve been throwing up lately, usually after you’d eat. 

You know what’s wrong. You aren’t quite ready to admit it to yourself yet, you head to the bathroom when a wave of nausea hits. You groan and hurry to the toilet to throw up, for who knows how many times this week. 

You sit up and shuffle to the sink to brush your teeth. Once they are clean and the nausea is washed away by your minty toothpaste. 

Luckily, you didn’t have much work to do today before the weekend. You slip into your cardigan and head to your office and plop down into your chair while opening up your laptop.

The clicking of your fast typing fills the room as you hurry to finish up your assignment. You were about done with it now, when you begin to feel the urge to throw up again.

“Are you serious?” You whine, getting up and quickly walking to the guest bathroom which was directly adjacent from the office, lucky for you, since you’ve visited that bathroom a lot the past week of nausea you’ve been experiencing. 

Leaving the bathroom you see Rick in the kitchen chugging some water. You look at him and smile, despite the disgusted look on your face as you walk to the kitchen.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asks, somewhat sarcastically and you roll your eyes 

“I don’t know..” What a lie “I think I have a stomach bug” you groan, wiping your mouth and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge

He rubs your back and frowns, then kisses your forehead “I’m sorry sweetie” 

Sweetie. You haven’t heard that one in awhile.

“It’s alright. I’m gonna finish up some work and then head to the doctor. It’s time for a check up anyway” you say as you drink some water “Do you wanna come with me?” You ask hopeful, but he shakes his head

“I’d l-love to, but unfortunately I’m deal-uUUrp-ing with some I-international dickwads” he strokes your arm, your nose burning with the smell of alcohol. He wasn’t as drunk as he normally was, so that’s good at least 

“Okay. That’s fine, I’ll see you tonight then?” You smile 

“Sure thing. I’ll make dinner” He says, kissing your lips. You kiss him back, melting into him. You loved these small intimate moments you’d occasionally get. Before things got too exciting you stop him and press your hands against his chest pushing him away 

“Alright babe, let's save that for later” you wink and he groans, but let’s you go back to your office and he retreats to his garage

~

You finished up your assignment and got dressed a little more presentable for your trip to the doctor. Petting your cat as you pass her on the couch.

The garage door is open and you walk in to see Rick hunched over his workbench “Bye babe” you wave at him and he turns around and gives you a small smile “See ya babe” he says, immediately getting back to work. 

Grabbing your keys, you walk out and get into your car driving to the doctors office. Fortunately, It’s a very short drive and you were starting to get queasy again.

Once you arrive you shut off your car, grab your purse and head inside. You check yourself in, you were about 5 minutes early to your 3:30 appointment so you sit on the uncomfortable chair while you wait.

Looking around the room you see a lady with a toddler running around while she’s holding what looked small enough to be a newborn, then there was a couple holding hands with their eyes closed, as if they were hoping for good news.

You’re interrupted from your people watching when you hear a nurse open the door “Miss L/n?” She asks with a smile

Standing up at your name, you walk over to her and she opens the door wider “Right this way y/n” smiling again

You smile back and walk in, then she leads you to a small room where she gets your height and weight. Once that’s done she leads you further back into one of the rooms and has you sit on the table. “Dr Miller will be in with you shortly” she smiles and leaves the room closing the door.

You click your tongue a few times and look around busting yourself with the room, there’s diagrams and flowcharts on posters of how to properly wash your hands, anatomy posters and some ads for flu shots. 

“Miss l/n?” Dr Miller asks as he pokes his head in 

“Yes sir” you respond, and he walks in, closing the door behind him. He walks over to his desk and sets down the clipboard while grabbing an ear thermometer from the wall where the disposable inserts were. 

He checks your ears, then makes you take a deep breath while he puts the stethoscope to your chest, once that’s done he takes your temp and marks something down off the clipboard. Then he gets your blood pressure and writes something down. Once the routine stuff is done he plops into his chair and twirls it around so he’s facing you.

“Alright so what are we doing here today” he asks with a bright smile

“I think I’m pregnant” you bite your lip, that’s the first time you’ve heard yourself say it out loud. “I didn’t want a cheap pregnancy test, I just. I want to be sure so no one ends up getting hurt by a false negative or positive” 

He nods “I understand” he sets the clipboard down on his desk then turns back around to face you “So I’m going to do a blood test and a urine test, blood tests are 99% accurate and the urine samples I can do will be able to tell if you’re pregnant about six days after you ovulate, rather than a store bought one which usually can only tell after a missed period” 

You nod and he stands up and gets a small cup out of the cabinet and grabs it, setting it on the desk “I’ll take your blood first, those results can take about an hour but sometimes earlier” he says, then leaves the room momentarily to pull in a blood kit with a needle to draw your blood and be able to take it to the lab 

The Dr prepares your arm, and the needle “Squeeze this” he says as he hands you a heart shaped stress ball, you do as he says, then he gives you a warning as he sticks the needle in your arm. Once the blood is drawn he retracts the needle and puts a pink bandage around your arm. Then he hands you the cup “Alright, take this, there’s a bathroom out and to the left at the end of the hallway. Bring this back to me and I’ll run this to the lab” 

Grabbing the cup you walk to the bathroom. You close the door behind you and fill the cup. You put the lid on and thoroughly wash your hands (properly like the posters preaching on the wall told you to) 

You get back into the room and the Dr is already in there, typing something up on his computer “Uhm..here’s this” you awkwardly say and he turns around and smiles at you, taking it and standing up “Thank you, let me run this down. They aren’t too busy in the lab, so I may be back with your results too” he smiles and pats you in the shoulder while he leaves the room. You sit back up in the table thing and wait for him anxiously to come back. 

It’s been about 40 minutes since he took your blood now, you pull out your phone as your leg shakes with anticipation. You wonder what Rick will say or do if you’re pregnant. What if he doesn’t want a kid? What if he decides to leave you?

No, no, he’s not like that, you remind yourself.

Then you jump, hearing the door open and the doctor walking in with an open Manila folder and a piece of paper on the outside of it.

“Are you ready for the results, y/n?” He asks while crossing his arms, careful not to crumble any papers 

You take a deep breath and nod “Yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on making y’all wait in suspense but I really wanted to work on chapter 8

You cried the whole way home. Why? You had no idea. I mean… that’s good news right? You groan when the folder slides around in your seat. A reminder of the results you just got. 

After sitting in the driveway for about five minutes, you wipe your face and make yourself look like everything was fine and you hadn’t been crying. You put the folder in your purse as you get out of the car. 

You get inside and the house smells amazing, Rick must’ve already started cooking. You set your purse down by the front door and walk in, seeing Rick stirring something in a pot on the stove. 

“Woah, you’re going all out huh?” You ask looking at the table that is already set 

“Yeah, I g-got done with my work a l-lot faster than I thought I w-would be done so I f-figured I’d go ahead and start dinner” he smiles at you “How’d it go?”

You feel your eyes start to sting but you just shake it off and smile “It was fine” you clear your throat “Uhm, can I help?” 

Rick shrugs “There’s nothing left to do” he says as he turns the stove off and covers the pot back up with the lid to let it simmer down.

Nodding, you walk over and lean your elbows on the counter and wait for him. He pulls two bowls from the cabinet and takes the lid off of the top and scoops the contents from the pot into the bowl, the smell filling your nose making your mouth water. Rick was such a good cook so it didn’t surprise you. 

“C’mon” he says as he takes both of the bowls and carries it to the table and you follow him. You sit down and he kisses the top of your head while setting down the bowl in front of you. 

Luckily, the two of you, when you did get time to hangout, it was great. You both enjoyed every second the two of you had (the ones not spent bickering over stupid things). 

He sits down across from you and the two of you eat in silence. He’s looking down at his phone, must’ve gotten a message about work or something because he just groans and tosses his phone on the table ignoring the messages which makes you laugh a little.

After a few minutes of silent eating he pokes his head up and looks at you “Are you alright? Y-y-you’ve seemed really upset lately” he tilts his head looking at you. You aren’t sure what to say, so you decide to just tell him what you’re feeling

“I don’t know Rick.. lately we’ve both just been really busy. And, we hardly ever see each other despite spending all day in the same house. And we go to bed, and then wake up and do it all over again and..” you take a deep breath then sigh “Are… are we gonna be okay?” 

Rick smiles sadly and nods “Of course we are. S-sometimes things like this happen. Just because we’re busy doesn’t mean I stopped l-loving you” he reassures and you smile 

“Okay..” 

“I-I’m just busy right now, and you’re busy, that’s just life. Once my new company calms down from all the hype and I’ve hired some more r-reliable higher ups I’ll have a lot more free time then too. And you’re close to getting p-promoted and you’ll stop having to work so hard to impress your bosses a-and you’ll have an assistant to help you out. Things will get better. As long as we keep s-staying on this course, okay?”

“Right” you agree

“Is something else bothering you?” He asks and you nod, but don’t say anything, then he gets up and goes around the table and pulls a chair out to sit closer to you, he reaches for your hand and puts one hand on your thigh.

“What is it baby?” he rubs your thigh gently 

You bite your lip, unsure of what to say, “Uhm…” eyes stinging again, but this time not holding back the tears and letting them fall down your cheek, which Rick immediately wipes away.

“Sweetie.. it’s okay, w-whatever it is it’ll be okay” he wraps his arms around you and kisses your cheek before letting go

“I’m pregnant” you say, the whole room feels like it’s spinning around you. You’re scared to make eye contact with Rick in fear of what his reaction is going to be

“A-a-are you serious?” His voice is raspier than normal, deep and low. His grip on your thighs tightens, and he gets closer 

Finally you look at him and nod “Yes. The doctor confirmed it today-“

Your sentence is cut off by Ricks lips, his hands going for your waist and pulling you into his lap. You kiss back, albeit surprised by his sudden action. 

He finally pulls away from your lips and you're blushing hard, you even notice some tears escaping his eyes as well. “Aw, baby.” You smile, seeing him get emotional over the news “That’s not what I was expecting” you rub his face.

“I-I… oh baby I’m so happy” he grins, wiping his tears off with his sleeve then wrapping his arms tightly around you. 

“I’m so glad babe” you kiss his forehead “I was worried”

“Why?” He asks while kissing your neck and you tilt your head so he can kiss you all over. 

“Well...like I said, we’ve been distant and I was worried maybe this would be the breaking point..” 

He looks up at you and frowns, then grabs your chin making you look him straight in the eyes “I will never. Ever. Leave you” 

That did it. The tears came back and you wrap your arms around him tightly and he holds you rubbing his hand up and down your back. 

“Plus, y-you’re going to be carrying around our baby who’s gonna be c-cute just like you. How could I leave that?” He presses his nose against yours

“I love you so much” you say into his neck where your face was nestled

“I love you too. And I love you” he says as he pokes your belly.

You giggle “The Dr said it’s the size of a grain of Rice right now. Isn’t that crazy?!” Leaning back on his lap and he nods “Yeah, a-and then one day that little grain of rice is gonna turn into a clumsy mess like y-you” he laughs and starts to tickle you in that certain spot that always drove you crazy. 

“Stop stop!” You giggle and get off is his lap while he attacks your tickle spot and you run away from him and onto the couch, and he jumps over the back and tackles you gently and pins you down while kissing your face and tickling you all over 

He finally stops tickling you to let you breathe and the two of you laugh together. He flips you over so he’s laying on his back with you on his chest, he’s rubbing your hair and you rub his arms up and down.

“Be honest. Boy or girl?” You ask

“On the count of three..1..2..3”

“BOY” you both shout, and then look at each other and laugh, he kisses your nose and you smile 

“Our whole life is fixing to change huh?” You look up at him innocently 

“Yeah. Not in a bad way though” he assures you “I can transform one of the extra bedrooms into a n-nursery...a-and when they get older they can come with me on my adventures” 

You raise an eyebrow at that 

“On my safe ones..my non monster filled ones” he laughs and pats your head “don’t worry, I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to them” 

You nod “Well, I would hope not. But I doubt you’d do anything on purpose” you chuckle “like leave the portal gun on the table and let someone go into a dimension with giant snake creatures and have their leg almost bit off… nothing like that right?” You ask raising an eyebrow and smirking

“Never g-gonna live that one down huh?” He laughs while playfully slapping your ass and he looks up at the ceiling “I can’t believe I’m gonna be a dad…” then looking down at you “You’re gonna be a hot mama” 

You roll your eyes and laugh “oh shut it, I’m gonna swell up like a whale” 

“A cute whale” he adds

“I Whaley love you” you smile wide

“You’re a dork” Rolling his eyes 

“Dork is another word for whale penis” you open your mouth wide smiling with your horrible joke

“This, ladies and gentlemen, the mother of my child” he scoffs

“You love me” you giggle

“I Whaley do”


	8. Chapter 8

You’re shaken awake as Rick frantically pushes on your shoulders. You groan rolling over to face him “Whaaat” you grumble. “Babe babe babe. Come on, I wanna show you something!” he shouts excitedly while you yawn.

“What is it? I told you i'm not interested in interdimensional cable at 3am, i know you say it's even better at that time but-” 

“No no no it's not that. Come on baby i promise it’ll be worth it” he groans rubbing your side 

“Fine fine. But when the baby cries at-” you check the time “1:13, it’s on you” you laugh as you sit up and he smiles happily “Yes a-anything you want just, come on!” he playfully pulls on your arm and you get up out of bed “Okay! I'm coming, just let me get dressed!” 

He’s standing by the door now, fidgeting and anxiously awaiting you to be finished. You finally get dressed and as soon as Rick sees that, he grabs your wrist and runs out the door, pulling you behind him.

Now you’re both in the garage and Rick quickly types some buttons on his portal gun, then pulls the trigger to reveal the glowing green swirling portal to appear. You groan, worried about where the heck you’re going and briefly remembering your first encounter with different dimensions. 

Rick reaches for your hand and the two of you interlock fingers. He pulls you into his chest and kisses your forehead while rubbing your belly, which at this point was poking out more. “Trust me babe. You’re gonna l-love it” 

“I better. You woke a pregnant woman up for this.” you laugh a little, despite being 100% serious.

He rolls his eyes and smiles while walking through the portal with you close to his chest. You close your eyes tight as you walk through. Once the tingling feeling is gone and you feel yourself firmly planted on the ground, you slowly peek open while Rick squeezes your hand to see an open field, with bright green grass and luscious vegetation. You then look up at the sky, seeing bright pink fluffy clouds in a lilac colored atmosphere. 

“W-what is this place?” You ask, spinning around to take in more of your beautiful surroundings. 

Rick rubs your shoulders “This is ‘kosmos tis mitrotitas’, w-which basically means ‘maternity world’, a long time ago, in a-another galaxy, so many w-women were getting pregnant, while the men were too busy to take care of them, or e-even support them. So some ‘thees’, or goddesses, decided that they were going to create their own world where all pregnant women from any galaxy can c-come and visit. There’s a spa, w-which has healing powers for simply aiding in pregnancy symptoms like m-morning sickness, all the way to post-partum depression. And there's no side effects that will affect the baby. In fact, they’ve n-never lost a child, it's a 100% s-successful birth rate. Isn’t that amazing?! A-and they also have stores where we can b-buy stuff for the nursery. T-they have special baby toys and pacifiers that have soothing effects for when they’re teething. Literally a-anything in the universe we could think of for the baby w-we can get here, even better than we could be able to find on Earth, baby!” 

Your eyes widen with each comment Rick adds about this planet, and he grabs your hand bringing it up to your face and he kisses your knuckles gently. “And you can do you check ups here too, t-they can also tell us the gender a lot quicker w-with their advanced technology” 

“This is… wow” you felt like crying. The whole place felt so safe and was so beautiful. You were at your first trimester, it was almost 14 weeks, which is when you were supposed to be finding out the gender.

“Wait..” you smile excitedly “why did you bring me here?” You nibble on your lip. 

Rick smirks like he’s trying to hide something “Well...I was thinking.. are you ready to find out the gender?” He asks while putting his hand on your swollen belly.

You’ve never been a fan of waiting to find out the gender, or big gender reveals. You are ready to know if you could “Is it 100% accurate? I don’t wanna get my hopes up”

“Everything here is 100% accurate, they’re goddesses” he assures you while rubbing your tummy “So...do you want to find out?” You can hear the excitement in his voice, and you can’t say no to that cute face of his.

“Yes” you smile wide, then he gives you a big kiss on the lips and grabs your hand “Follow me” he says soothingly and walks ahead of you keeping a grip on your hand.

The two of you walk through the field, you fawn over the flowers butterflies. This was basically every little girl's dream when they would think of unicorns or fairies. And here you are actually living it, as an adult with your baby growing inside of you. It was so surreal.

You’re pulled from your thoughts when Rick stops in front of a big tree with blue and green leaves, you tilt your head while Rick knocks on the tree. That’s stupid, you think to yourself, but when you see the entire tree pull back, you change your mind. The tree was a doorway into another room. Rick leans over and whispers in your ear “That was just the waiting room” that leaves shivers down your spine and your mind spins wondering how much better the rest of this planet could possibly get.

He lets you walk inside in front of him while he follows and closes the door behind you. You see women of all different races and species of aliens walking around, some more far along than others. You didn’t see any other humans which was both intimidating and also made you feel special. 

Rick waves at a lady who was dressed like a nurse from earth would be, but her scrubs were pastel, so were the other nurses, all a different color in pastel shades. God this was a dream come true.

She walks over, and she’s absolutely gorgeous. Nothing like on earth but, exotic, he skin looks like it’s glowing with golden flakes and you have to catch yourself from drooling over her beauty. “Hello, I’m Ora, you must be y/n?” She asks while putting a hand out to shake yours, you take her hand and oh god, her skin is so soft too. Ok focus focus. 

“Yes I am” you smile at her and she smiles back, her teeth are pearly white. “This place is, beautiful” you compliment and she laughs slightly 

“Thank you, you know, Rick has played a big role in our way of life here. He defended our galaxy, and even helped us build up our planet, so for that, we’re offering our best medical and relaxation care for you and your baby” she says while nodding and pointing at all the luxuries there was to offer in the building 

You look at Rick, “You didn’t tell me you helped create this” he just chuckles and nods “I didn’t want you to think I’m bringing you here just for me to show off, I wanted you to get to experience this, and I want this pregnancy to go smoothly for the both of us” he kisses your cheek and you hug him, whispering a thank you

Ora smiles at the two of you “So, I hear you’re interested in finding out the gender of your baby?” 

The two of you nod excitedly. “Alrighty, well, follow me” she says as she starts to walk through the building, leading into another one. She walks you both through some doors leading to a room similar to a doctors office, she brings you both into a smaller room which resembled the same room you’d found out you were pregnant in. Except instead of “how to wash your hands” posters, the walls were painted like bright galaxies, the stars looked like they were sparkling and the table was pastel green. Everything about this place was beautiful.

She has you sit on the table, and Rick sits on a chair right beside you. “Lay back for me and pull your shirt up” you do as she says and lay back, she elevated the table so you can see the screen without being uncomfortable. You tug your shirt up so it’s bunched up by your bra and you look down seeing your little baby bump, it was perfect and round.

Ora flips the screen and computer so all three of you can see what she’s looking at. Then she opens a bottle and puts it over your belly “This is gonna be a little bit cold” she warns and you nod, then she squeezes the bottle and a purple sparkly liquid comes out piling on your belly. It was so pretty you didn’t even notice the coldness of it. Ora then reaches for the transducer probe and turns the machine on. 

Once she pressed the transducer to your belly and rubs around the gel, a black and white image shows up on the screen. There's a rhythmic thumping coming from the machine. You can’t make out the image, you and Rick look at each other confused and Ora laughs

“Alright, you hear that thumping?” she asks, the two of you nod “okay, that’s your heartbeat.. And this” she says while moving the transducer lower down your belly until there's another thumping, much more rapid than yours “That’s your baby's heartbeat” she smiles. This was the first time you’ve had an ultrasound, so it being the first encounter with your future child had you wiping tears away from your face, Rick nearly doing the same. 

Ora smiles and rubs your arm “Come on baby, get excited! We’re about to find out the gender” she giggles, you can’t help but laugh from her positive energy. She takes the wand from your belly and wipes the gel off, then wiping it from your belly then turning the screen off. “I’ll be right back with the results” she winks and pushes the computer against the wall then leaves the room. 

You sit up and pull your shirt back down turning to Rick and smiling wide “Do you still hope it’s a boy?” Rick laughs and shakes his head “I really don’t mind babe, either way they’re going to be super adorable. That being said. Boy” he chuckles

“Yeah, girls are brats” you say innocently

“I know” he scoffs jokingly “I live with one” 

“Hey!” you playfully push his shoulder and he pokes his tongue out at you

Ora peeks her head in and beams “Okay… are we all ready for the results?” she asks, raising an eyebrow 

“Yes” the two of you say in unison

“Alright… it's a boy!” 

You and Rick both look at each other, jaws open and eyes wide “Oh my gosh!” you squeal excitedly while Rick stands up and wraps his arms around your hugging you tightly from behind and he kisses your head “I'm so excited baby” he whispers in your ear and you hold his arm that's wrapped around your chest. She hands Rick the folder with your results paper clipped to it, along with four ultrasound images. 

~  
Stepping out of the portal and back into the garage, you turn around to face Rick, who had a big goofy smile on his face as he was looking down at the ultrasound pictures. “You’re g-gonna be such a great mom” he says and kisses your lips softly.

“You’re gonna be the cool parent so i guess it evens out” you smile, kissing him back and taking the pictures from him “Come on, we need to put these on the fridge or something” you say, but Rick shakes his head and walks over to a drawer he had on his desk, opens it, and pulls out a small picture frame. “I m-made this before i came and woke you up” he holds it out to you, you smile and take it from him, sliding the pictures into the frame.

“Aw babe, it's perfect” you kiss him on the cheek and walk out of the garage, him following behind you. You get in the Kitchen and put the picture on the counter where you’d see it often and smile

Rick grabs your hand pulling you away from the kitchen and gently towards one of the spare bedrooms. He walks in and you walk in standing beside him.

“So when are we gonna start setting the room up?” you ask, taking his hand and placing it on your belly, you loved when he rubbed you. “As s-soon as you want, we can go back and get some nicer stuff from Ora, t-they have everything we need” he rubs your belly more

“We should think about names” You say excitedly, Rick raises an eyebrow looking down at you “You sound like you already have one you’ve decided on” 

“Well… ok i've had it picked out since i was really really young, when i used to live by the ocean… my aunt used to tell me about the meaning behind it and i’ve liked it ever since but it’s kind of weird and you probably won’t like it” you give him your pouty lip and dog eyes, the kind you know he won’t refuse

He rolls his eyes, knowing he’s completely under your spell at this point “W-what is it then?”

You grin big with your teeth “Soo, it's Mortimer, but we could call him Morty.. I know it kind of sounds funny but-” 

“I love it” he smiles

“Really?” 

“Yeah, it's unique” he kisses you, you kiss back, your hands stroking the soft skin on his face. “I really want to decorate soon” you frown

“L-lets do it”

~

You are 18 weeks now, your baby is the size of an avocado. Only apparent to you, he’s very active, you’ll feel the slightest movements here and there. 

The room is now painted a beautiful pastel blue. The crib is white with baby blue sheets, littered with soft stuffed animals and a yellow blanket. The floor now has a fluffy pastel yellow rug covering most of the area, that was his idea so the baby would have something soft to crawl on since that room was hardwood. 

There's a bookshelf that Rick had built, already starting to pile up. In the corner there's a changing table that matches the design of the crib. Next to the crib there's a cushioned rocking chair-you tested it out thoroughly before the purchase to test its comfort level-And it was awesome. Above the crib were yellow wooden letters cutout to spell ‘M O R T Y’. 

You jump slightly when you feel two hands wrap around you and land on your belly as Rick hugs you from behind, swaying back and forth 

“I can’t wait for him to get here” you say while Rick rubs your swollen tummy “He’s g-gonna be my best bud” Rick smiles and you shake your head

“Aw.. my little Rick and Morty”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was tough to write. There's some blood, and trauma. So please be careful reading this if you get triggered. I tried to censor this the best I could. Enjoy

You’ve been starting to see more of the real Rick. The one he hid magnificently from you when you first got together. However, who doesn’t hide the bad parts of themselves when trying to get someone you like?

Well, definitely not Rick. 

You knew when he would drink, he would become a totally different person. Not like when someone would drink and they’d get loopy, or angry even, or hyper. Yes, Rick got angry. But it was worse. 

He became violent, aggressive, harsh, any number of adjectives you can think of. When he would drink, you knew what to do. 

Stay away from him.

You didn’t think he’d ever hurt you, and he hasn’t so far. But you also knew how stressed he’d get with work, and sometimes drinking was the only way to give him some relief. Even when you’d try and do stuff for him to help him relax, it was still in the back of his mind.

You sigh when you hear a loud crash coming from the garage, and a string of curses coming from your blue haired boyfriend. Shaking your head, you put your hand on your 28 week belly. You had just begun your third trimester, Morty now being the size of cauliflower. 

There were some things you needed to get from upstairs, you were going to ask Rick for assistance, but it sounded like he had more important things to attend to. Which was fine, you were still mobile and you wanted to move around as much as you could before Morty was huge and you could hardly be able to walk. 

Going up the stairs, you hear the garage door open and it slams closed. “Y-y/n?” you hear him stutter drunkenly, you roll your eyes “I'm upstairs!” you call, walking into the loft, which had been made into a hangout spot for you and your friends to all watch movies and play games, sometimes smoking and drinking (obviously not since you’ve been pregnant). 

You hear the footsteps as Rick approaches “W-w-what are y-you doing?” he slurs, wiping his mouth. “I wanted to grab my blanket and sweatshirt that I left up here last week after our movie night with Alyvia and Emily. Remember, I had to take it off because Birdperson was offended by it?” you chuckle at the memory picking up the blanket, when you bend over you feel Rick behind you, grabbing your ass, causing you to jump a little 

“Woah there” you stand up turning around 

Rick pulls you into him, rubbing your ass “Y-you should m-make me feel good right noUURrpww” he burps, at least he looks away from you when he burps, lest the alcohol burns your nostrils. 

You groan “I'm really not in the mood right now babe” you say, pulling away from him a little bit, but he holds onto you tighter “C’mon, y-y-you never w-want to do anything” he frowns, rubbing your body all over. “Well, im pretty pregnant, my hormones aren't as angst as they were about 28 weeks ago” 

He groans and pushes you away forcefully “F-f-fine. Maybe once you get f-fucked you w-wont be as much of a b-UUur-bitch” he plops onto the couch, pulling his flask from his lab coat taking another swig of that poison. You turn around on your heel just in front of the stairs, mouth open wide.

“Uhm, excuse me?” you tilt your head, eyebrow cocked and loaded 

“You f-fuckin heard me” he grins devilishly and you shake your head 

“You’re being a dick” you scoff, crossing your arms over your chest

He sits up, then gets off the couch walking over to you above the stairway. He grabs your chin roughly and pulls you close to his face, which hurts since he’s definitely taller than you. “What was that?” his eyebrows making an angry V. It was odd, the baby seemed to know when something was wrong, pressing against you. 

You gulp nervously, he’s never been aggressive towards you, this was all new, and scary. “N-nothing… please let me go'' you start to step backward, unaware of how little space you have left between you and the stairs.

“W-w-whatever” he mutters turning to go to the bathroom that was on the right of the staircase. His hand leaves your chin, and pushes you away forcefully. Unfortunately, you had nothing to hold on to as you lose your balance on the stairs and begin to fall backwards down the stairs. 

~

There's a faint ringing in your ears as your eyes slowly adjust from the blackness you were just trapped in, you groan, trying to sit up when you begin to panic. You were on your side, bit more on your stomach than anything, then you notice a puddle of blood that had already formed around your lower half. “O-oh god” you whimper, mustering up enough strength to sit up, getting off of your stomach, when you move, more blood starts to gush out from you. “Sh-shit shit” you cry out in pain. You can’t stand up, but you’re able to crawl on your side. 

Scooting yourself forward along the floor, tears streaming down your face from shock, and pain, you finally make it to the garage, shutting the door behind you. You lean yourself up against the wall, taking a break to try and breathe. 

You weren’t sure where Rick was, but you had to get away fast. Who knows what he’d do now during his drunken rage. What if he tries to just finish the job so he doesn’t get arrested for abuse? Stop. There's a more important task at hand. Saving your baby.

After a few forced deep breathes, you pull yourself up as you tightly squeeze the work bench for support, nearly slipping as your blood soaked hands leave handprints. You see his portal gun and reach for it, wincing at the ache in your stomach. Once you get the portal gun, you punch in the coordinates for ‘maternity world’. You pull the trigger, shooting the portal and setting the gun back on the bench, despite it being covered with your blood.

You slowly step through the portal luckily landing on your feet. Now that you knew you were safe, you started crying. Falling to the ground and laying on your back, clutching your belly gently. You're screaming loudly, not out of physical pain, but the thought of losing your baby to your drunk boyfriend. 

“F-fuucckk” you whimper, rubbing your bump, hoping for some sort of kick back, some sign to know that your Morty was okay. 

“Y/n?” a familiar voice calls out, Ora pokes her head out into the ‘waiting room’ field. Once she sees your body on the ground, she yells something indistinct as you feel yourself start to fall out of consciousness.

Ora is hovering over you, pushing the hair from your face, she caresses your face “Babygirl look at me, hey, just look at me” she tries to smile to keep your attention. Once the other nurses run out they put you on the gurney and start to push you into the hospital portion of the building 

“Alright guys we need all hands on deck here!” She calls as they burst through the doors “She's about 28 weeks, she’s lost a lot of blood!” The other nurses gather around you

They finally get you into a room, you slip in and out of reality as they put you into a gown. You’re laid against the hospital bed and you feel your legs being pulled apart and put into the stirrups. 

You were going numb. The lights became blurs, the nurses all morphing together to look like one. You were in pain, emotionally and physically. 

“We’re losing her, we're losing her!” Ora shouts.

You don’t understand. You were right here, you heard her. You’re alive.

“No no! Come on!” Ora grabs the defibrillator and you hear a faint shout of ‘clear’ being called when you feel a jolt against your chest. It was faint, and then another, until you slowly drifted back into the blackness.

~

There was a rhythmic beeping that slowly slipped into your senses. Next, your eyelids twitch in response to the lights. Very slowly you open your eyes, looking around. 

You begin to breath quicker, trying to understand what’s happening. Slowly you sit up, but hiss at a sharp pain in your belly, instinctively putting your hand on your swollen tummy. 

The baby. 

“Uhm..” you begin to panic, luckily you notice the ‘call for assistance’ button on the side of the bed. You press it rapidly and Ora bursts into the room.

“You’re awake!” She sighs refreshingly.

“W-what’s going on? Where am I? Is he okay??” You start to get frantic and your breathing picks up heavily. 

Ora rushes to your side and grabs your shoulder “Calm down sweetie. Breath okay?” She nods and gets you to breathe in and out with her until you’ve seemed to have calmed back down. 

You feel tears stinging your eyes “Please tell me what happened” you frown.

She rubs your arm. “He’s okay. We saved him just in time” 

You let out a huge sigh of relief, clutching your belly tightly.

“But.” She says, your heart stopping again. “There’s going to be some complications. Your womb was severely injured, so labor may be more difficult for you than most women” 

“B-but the babies gonna be fine?” You ask hopeful and she frowns.

“Physically, yes. However, there is going to be some developmental issues. He might be mentally challenged, he’s not going to be as fast as the other kids, he will develop, just slower” she smiles “it’s going to be okay”

You look down at your belly, nodding “as long as he’s alive and healthy.. I guess it’s okay” 

Ora takes your hand “Listen to me, I’m gonna put it bluntly, he’s just gonna be a little dumb” you laugh at that and she smiles “But I promise you, when he’s looking at his mom and dad, he’s gonna be so happy. He’s going to love you, that’s not going to change. It’s just gonna take him longer to learn things” 

Speaking of dad.

“So… how did this happen?” Ora asks leaning back in her chair, you take a deep breath.

“It...it was an accident. It honestly was” you sigh “Rick was drunk and he pushed me out of the way, he didn’t even realize he did it. I should’ve been paying attention to what was around me too” 

She looks down and shakes her head “That is… disappointing news to hear about Rick. Especially since he helped us create this safe place” she looks back at you “But, if you say it was an accident, am I misjudging you by believing you?”

You shake your head “I find no justice when it comes to abuse. It was definitely an accident. If I felt unsafe I would leave him. You have nothing to worry about” 

She nods “Would you like to see him?” She raises an eyebrow. You look at her surprised “H-he’s here? How did he know?” 

She smiles sadly “Well, in your rush to get here, you left a bloody mess all over the garage and on the portal gun he said, you left a trail” 

You blush, ashamed at the whole scenario.

“You’re right ya know. When Rick got here, and after I finished your surgery, I questioned him extensively. I’m glad your stories match up. Or else your baby daddy would be in a bad position” she winks at you “I take good care of my ladies, I don’t want anyone getting between a mother and her babies” 

You nod, you were thankful for her straightforwardness in a situation like this. “I’ll let him know you’re awake” she says, leaving the room. You sit up all the way despite the pain and rub stroke your belly up and down lightly with your fingertips, that was always the thing that would make Morty relax when he was moving around a lot.

There’s two voices approaching the door, both familiar. They talk for about a minute while you stare at the wall in front of you. Then there’s a small knock at the door as it slowly opens up. 

“Y/n?” Rick’s voice was much more gentle than the last time you heard it.

“Come in…” you say, taking in a deep breath as the taller man enters the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. He doesn’t make eye contact, but you don’t try to look at him either. Rick takes a seat by the wall and stares down at the ground, tapping his fingers on his knee awkwardly as the room fills with an uncomfortable silence.

“S-s-she said that he w-was going to be okay,” Rick says, almost in a whisper, causing you to look up at him. “I… im n-not sure w-what to say…'' he puts his face in his hands, fingers going through his hair and his elbows on his knees. You clear your throat and sit up. 

“Well. An apology seems like a good start” You bite your lip “it was my fault partially, i know i shouldn’t try and catch an attitude when you’re drunk, and i know i was too close to the stairs but-”

“No. Don’t try and take ANY of the b-blame for this, y/n. I shouldn’t have gotten to that point. I don’t even remember what happened, I just remember waking up, I blacked out on the floor in the loft, w-when I got back up I saw blood and it was everywhere. I panicked, i didn’t remember what I had done, if I did it on purpose, if I hit you. I was too drunk y/n. I risked our s-sons life, and apparently i n-nearly lost b-both of you” He stands up, walks over to the bed and takes your hand, you let him take it and he holds it gently but firmly “I am so, so sorry for putting the two of you in danger. I-im supposed to protect y-you. That's my job as a man, a-and i ended up doing the opposite” he sighs, you would almost say you saw tears in his eyes threatening to overflow “But y/n. If you don't f-feel safe with me, if y-y-you can’t trust me, then I want you to l-leave me. Okay? I'm not going to guilt you into feeling like you have to stay with me, just because it's our son. I don't want to hurt the two of you like this ever a-again” He kisses your hand gently and you look up at him.

“I forgive you…” you say, rubbing your thumb over his hand “But maybe, you should be careful drinking, sometimes, you’re really fun when you drink and it's amazing, but once you drink too much you can’t stop. So we need to fix that” 

He nods in agreement and kisses your hand. You pull him in and kiss his lips, when you feel Morty kick for the first time in way too long and you gasp. “Babe” you whisper, grabbing his hand and putting it on your stomach, he’s moving around, it’s slightly uncomfortable for you but it’s worth it compared to losing him

Rick rubs your swollen belly against where Morty was pressing, then you see him put a hand up to his own face, covering half of it and sobbing softly into his hand. 

“What is it?” you ask, reaching out and rubbing his shoulder, and he leans over, putting his face between your neck and shoulder, the hand once on his face now tightly clutching your other shoulder and he cries into your neck.

This is the first time you’ve seen him like this. It was unsettling, seeing such a strong man unravel against you. You rub his back and kiss his head while he cries on you. After a few minutes, his body had no tears left to produce, you hear him mumble something against your neck and you turn to look at him “Hm?” you hum, and he slowly stands back up, wiping the tears from his face. He was beautiful after a cry, you found that out today. 

“I-I.. I c-can’t believe w-what I did” he sniffles, rubbing your belly again, Morty presses against his touch and he smiles sadly. You put your hand on top of his and he looks at you.

“Let’s go home” you whisper, and he nods in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

“It’s gonna be fine” Rick says, rubbing your shoulders as you finish cutting the last bit of fruit for the fruit salad you were making. 

Your parents decided recently that they wanted to be part of your life again, after you didn’t go the way they wanted you to in college. Once they found out you were pregnant, they acted like nothing had happened, like they didn’t push you out to fend for yourself. 

Today was your baby shower, however it wasn’t the traditional “ladies only” type of deal, since your father would be attending and most of your friends were Ricks guy friends. 

“I know. I know you keep saying that it’s going to be fine but-“ you put the rest of the fruit in the bowl, wipe your hands off and turn around to face him “they left me. They didn’t want me after I decided to pick a different path for my life. And now that they’re having a grandchild they think this will mend our relationship”

Rick nods as he listens to you, and you speak up again “I don’t want them to hurt him, they didn’t treat me right as a baby and I definitely don’t want them doing that to Morty and taking advantage of his disabilities” 

“We don’t have to let them be a big part of his life” he assures you, kissing your forehead “No ones hurting our son again” 

You smile sadly and hug him, he hugs you back tightly and rubs your belly “I love you” he whispers “I love you too” you respond and he pats your back. “Come on, let's get dressed. Birdperson is gonna be here soon and we don’t want him getting offended by your sweater again” he winks and you laugh at the memory as the two of you walk back to your bedroom to get dressed.

~

The living room was now full with a mix of you and Ricks’ friends. You were happy to get along with his friends, it made parties go by a lot smoother, and you knew with your parents coming that you’d need some comfort.

Emily and Alyvia are rubbing your belly and eating while you’re talking to one of your friends. They were like leeches on your belly at this point, you were pretty used to it. 

Rick comes in the back door, a trail of his friends following him inside as he holds a big tray with the hamburgers and sets it on the counter. He was wearing an apron that said ‘suck my d- - - -‘. You laugh when you see it. “You better take that off before my parents get here you dummy” he chuckles and nods “Yeah you’re right” he adds, while pulling it up over his head, leaving his hair messy and his shirt rode up a little revealing that delicious v-line you loved so much. Damn your pregnancy hormones, you would fuck anything at the moment. 

You and all your friends erupt in a chorus of laughter after the events of the apron and some dirty jokes his friends toss back and forth. However, your happiness is soon destroyed when you hear the doorbell ring.

Parents.

The room goes silent. Before the party you and Rick had announced that your ‘long lost parents’ would be attending, and all your friends agreed to make this party as enjoyable as they could. They’re nervous for you and Rick, but despite that, being your best friends, they all put in a fake smile and urge you and Rick to answer the door.

“You got this babe” Emily winks, and Squanchy slaps Ricks ass, “Squanch the parents” he says, everyone giggling at that.

You and Rick slowly approach the door, taking a big breath, he opens the door and you’re face to face with your parents who haven’t seen you since you were a senior in high school. 

Silence.

There’s no hugging, no immediate tears set off by the guilt of what they did to you. 

They smile, and you smile back. 

This was the extent of your relationship with them. 

Rick speaks first only to break the silence, something that no man should have to do when meeting parents. Your parents are immature, children. You’re more responsible for having a kid than they ever were.

“Welcome guys! Nice to meet you” Rick puts his hand out to shake their hand, your dad grunts, reaching for his hand giving him a limp shake despite Rick's firm one. Then he puts a hand to your mom who does the same, as if neither of them have ever shaken hands with another human being before, Rick’s eyebrow furrows tightly, and he purses his lips together.

“Come in” you say shyly, rubbing Ricks back, moving out of the way letting them in. They pass you, and it’s cold. Usually there’s a warmth you’d feel from parents. Not with these people.

“Interesting looking bunch of people” Your mom says, your dad chuckles in agreement and your jaw drops. You hold back your comments, you need to make it through this party, biting your tongue as long as you need to.

“So… there's burgers on the table and sides, make y-y-yourself at home” Rick says, your dad turning to look at Rick “What was that?” 

Rick tilts his head “T-the food is ready, y-y-ou can make yourself c-comfy” he says again, then your dad rolls his eyes “Damn, you can hardly spit out one word without stuttering, that’ll be nice to listen to” your parents both laugh at that. 

You and Rick look at each other, in total shock. Both of you take a deep breath in unison and luckily people start eating, distracting you from your parents.

The crowd has migrated to the living room while everyone eats. You’ve started talking to your friends again, gladly taking your parents off your mind. You were hoping they’d leave just because of how disappointed they are, but, the stubborn parents persist. 

“Can you PLEASE open up your gifts now?” Your friends yell excitedly “At least this one!” Alyvia shouts, holding up a small blue gift bag.

“Okay okay fine!” You stand up, walking over and taking the bag from them, Rick moves a chair over to the table with all the other presents in the living room so everyone is facing you. Unfortunately, your parents are now the closest people to you, while Rick retreats to the back where most of the men have migrated to, since the women were more into this part of the party, but enough where they can still see you. 

Sitting back in the chair, you open up your friends gift, letting the tissue paper fall, one of your friends takes it upon herself to pick up the trash and she sits close to you with a trash bag. 

“Oh my god” you burst out laughing, covering your mouth as to not be too obnoxious. “Oh my gosh you guys” you hold up a yellow onesie that reads ‘I may be slow. But I'll be faster than daddy in about a year’. Everyone-not your parents of course- in the room reads it and starts laughing. Everyone knew the situation, how Morty will have disabilities, but that didn’t stop your friends dark sense of humor, and you loved it. Rick’s friend all erupts in laughter, playfully rough housing with him calling him an old man.

“I don't understand” Your mom says loudly, enough to make the laughter stop immediately.

You blush a little, folding the onesie while you look at them “Uhm… we got some tests done, and unfortunately we got some news that he might have some learning disabilities starting off, but after that he should be fine-”

“So he’s going to be a retard?” Your dad interrupts, anger rushing to your face. You take a sharp breath and hold back. 

“Uh… he’s going to be fine once he’s older, but it’s just going to take him longer to understand things” you say, trying not to completely lash out, Rick has already perked up, walking over to the living room closer to you. 

“Well of course the Doctor will tell you they’ll be normal functioning adults. But that’s never true. There’s no point in having a child if they’re not gonna be able to do anything for society” Says your dad, your mom nodding in agreement. 

The entire room feels tense, every single one of you and your friends holding back to attack. You couldn’t do it anymore, this was ridiculous. 

“Get out” your face was red hot with anger 

“Y/n…” Rick says, “No!” you say in response “I mean, this is ridiculous! You guys, push me out of your lives when I decide to make my own choice about my career path, and then, you find out I'm having a kid and suddenly you think you can trot back into me and my babies life AS IF you didn’t do this to yourselves!” 

Everyone is silent. Rick is watching you closely, your anger making your chest heave. 

“Fine. Good luck with your stuttering boyfriend and retarded baby. Don’t come crying to us once you realize you’ve made the worst decision of your life” Your dad says, standing up, your mom follows suit with her nose turned up. 

“Don’t worry. The worst decision I've ever made was agreeing to let you guys come here today. Goodbye” You say, while pointing to the door. 

They both grumble something that you didn’t even care about trying to figure out. Rick was standing tall, his chest puffed out and his muscles taut as he strains to hold himself back, his hands clenched into a tight fist. Your mom and dad head to the front door, your dad stopping in front of him, they’re the same height, and neither of them are backing down. Rick raises the side of his eyebrow. Your dad rolls his eyes, then walks past him, purposefully bumping his shoulder. They walk out the door, slamming it roughly before leaving. 

As soon as they leave, Rick rushes over to you and kisses your forehead. “Are y-you okay babe?” he asks, you nod slowly, biting your lip. You were embarrassed, and you didn’t even know what to say. “I'm so sorry guys. I told you they were crazy” you say quietly, one of Rick's friends then speaks up “Hey, at least they’re gone. Now we can all have fun” he winks at you, and everyone mumbles in agreement. 

You smile, sighing deeply, then look up at Rick “i'm sorry for what they said to you. I think your stutter is hot” Rick blushes and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Come on, finish opening up your presents! It's driving me crazy!” your friend shouts from the couch, everyone laughing light heartedly.

~

“Bye guys, thanks for coming!” you say as you and Rick hug the last of your guests as they leave. Rick closes the door and the two of you look at each other, sighing deeply. 

“That was exhausting. But at least everythings all cleaned up” you say, Rick nodding in agreement. “W-want to go ahead and put the gifts in M-morty’s room?” You nod, smiling at the way he says your son's name.   
Both of you grab all the gifts, and carry them into the nursery. You and Rick put away the new contents in their places. You look around the completed room and rub your belly, Morty pressing against your touch. Rick was on the floor putting away some diapers into the extra storage space built into the changing table. He stands back up, and you look away, blushing deeply. 

“What?” he asks, a smile creeping up on his face, you bite your lip and shake your head “Nothing” you say, backing away slightly. “I know that look” he smirks “How’re the hormones?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Hehe… about that” You sway side to side, feeling the fire between your thighs start to light, Rick comes closer to you and grabs your hand tugging on it gently “Come on” he whispers, pulling you behind him as he leads you to the bedroom. Once you’re both inside, he closes the door, then wraps his arms around you while pressing his lips to yours.

The two of you moan against each other, it's been too long since the two of you had had any intimacy. One of his hands going up to the side of your face, his fingers going into your hair. Your hands go to his waist, pulling him closer while he slowly walks you back against the bed. 

“L-lay down baby” he says while rubbing your cheek “I'll take care of you” 

You blush while getting on the bed, sitting on the edge. Rick reaches down grabbing the hem of his shirt and slowly pulls it off, revealing his beautiful muscles to you. He drops the shirt to the floor, then slowly pulls his pants off, now he’s only left in his boxers that do nothing to hide his hardened cock. Your eyes are drawn to the v-line that dips into his underwear. 

Rick then gets to the edge of the bed between your legs and runs his hands up and down your thigh. Luckily for you, you were wearing your black and white striped maternity dress which made for an easier escape from your clothes, since at this point you could hardly wait any longer. 

His hands drag up your thighs, then grabbing the fabric at the bottom, pulling it up, sliding it over your beautifully curved belly and up over your head, he forgets about the dress tossing it away with the rest of the clothes, leaving you in your bra and panties. Goosebumps litter your body when the cold air hits your skin. Rick hooks his finger around your panties and pulls them off in one motion. Next, he leans over your body, hovering over your bump, pressing kisses along your neck and reaching his hands underneath you to unclasp your bra. Once it’s undone, he takes the straps and slides them down your arms, taking it off leaving you completely bare. 

Rick runs his hands from your arms, to your breasts, rubbing them very gently. You moan with relief to your sensitive chests, his fingers delicately tracing over your nipple, all while he’s lightly sucking on your neck. His other hand then reaches down and rubs your swollen tummy, Morty kicks at the contact and Rick chuckles, moving down, leaving a trail of kisses from your neck all the way to your belly.

Now, Rick stands back up and grabs your legs, scooting you down the bed more. Rick bends down, pulling his boxers off. Once they land around his ankles and he kicks them off, you feel his cock press against your inner thigh and you moan slightly. He smiles, shaking his head “I know I know, i t-take forever” he says while rubbing your thighs. Then he grabs his cock by the base and presses the tip against your already wet entrance.

“Ready?” he asks, while his other hand still stroking up and down your thigh. You nod, reaching for a pillow to support you and then he smiles while he slowly pushes into you. Luckily, for you and Rick, pregnant sex was great. 

Rick continues to push into you, holding your hips now, until he’s completely buried inside of you. After a few seconds of staying inside of you, he starts to move his hips. Your eyes roll back and you close them, clutching onto the bed sheets tightly. Your overly sensitive body is already high off of him.

He pulls out almost completely till only the tip is pressed against you, then thrusts into you quickly, letting out a groan as you tighten around him. He picks up his pace, his cock sliding in and out of you, slick with your wetness. Rick places his hands on the bed on either side of you so he can steadily fuck you from his standing position. 

Your back arches and your breasts rise along with your heavy panting from his perfectly timed thrusts. The two of you create a chorus of moans and low groans spilling from his lips as your body wraps around his penis. He clenches his fists around the sheets, starting to push deeper into you now, barely pulling himself out all the way before pounding back into you.

The bed creaks with his powerful thrusts, each time seems to be more desperate than before. His body was the ocean, each wave crashing into you sending warm emotions splashing over you. You were the land that he kept coming back too. Each drawback was met with his hips bucking against yours.

Your neck tilted back exposing your gorgeous flesh, Rick had to hold himself from attacking your exposed skin, you moan loudly, he watches as the sound escapes your lips and how your neck vibrates with each sound you produce. 

The scent and rythm of sex grew louder, the sound of wet skin coming together creating a harmony to accompony the moans the two of you were creating as you made love to each other intensly. Ricks hands trail over your body, down your thighs till he gets to your knees where he grabs you, draws back his hips, then pulls your body further down the bed as he thrusts back inside of you, his perfectly sculpted cock brushing against your g-spot. 

The bedroom was alive. Each movement was perfectly synchronized with each breath you would both take. As your climaxes came closer, Rick began to groan deep and low, almost in a growl. He presses as deeply into you as he can and holds himself there, slowly circling his hips so he’s playing with your g-spot, rubbing it with each movement from his waist. His hands skillfully make their way up to your clit, where his thumb abuses your sensitive nub until your legs begin to quiver and you clamp down onto his dick when you feel your orgasm wash over your body harshly without warning. As your walls close around Ricks cock, it sends him over the edge right after you, he rides out his own orgasm by thrusting into you a few more times, milking himself dry.

The two of you pant helplessly. He reluctantly pulls himself out of your warm cavern, and crawls onto the bed alongside you. “Fffuccck” he groans, breathing heavily, he looks at you and kisses your shoulder while rubbing your belly

“I swear y-your the best sex i’ve ever had” he grunts, and you start to laugh

“Im the only sex you’ve ever had” you say shaking your head

“I know, but there's n-no way anyone does it as good as we do” he chuckles

“You got that right baby” the two of you automatically fist bump each other

You can’t blame him, that was pretty hot.


	11. Chapter 11

You were so ready for Morty to be out.

One week overdue, and the watermelon in your tummy was driving you nuts. You were stuck in the bedroom pretty much all day watching TV, and that was currently your life.

You couldn’t even shower by yourself because Rick insisted on helping you with everything and didn’t want to give you any extra stress that may possibly make labor worse than you already knew it was going to be.

Sighing deeply, you slowly sit up and rub your belly “Come on Morty… You were supposed to get here a week ago… I know it’s comfy in there but I promise it’s gonna be so much better out here” you whine, tilting your head back.

Rick walks into the bedroom drenched with sweat, blood, and some green goo.

“Uhm...what’s up?” You ask, your head shifting when you look him up and down.

“G-got in a fight” he grins wide, holding up his arm showing you a deep cut “I w-won though” he winks and you cringe at the cut “Oh my god babe, that looks bad!” You say, and he shakes his head “Nah, I’ll g-get it healed in a minute” he says, while pulling out a strange looking device and walking in to the bathroom.

There’s silence at first, then you hear the whirring of whatever the device was followed by a “Shit. Fuck. Ow. Yessir” from Rick. You can’t help but laugh, then when he walks out he shows you his arm again, and there’s now only a faint scar where the deep slice previously was.

“I n-need to take a shower, you w-wanna join?” He asks while taking his shirt off, it leaves his hair a mess and there’s spikes sticking up all over.

You groan, but toss the blankets off of you and swing your legs off the edge of the bed to get up, Rick immediately coming to your side to help you up, you grunt, pushing him away. “I got it” you say, even though your hands wrap around him as he gets you to stand.

“I know y-you do babe. I’m j-just trynna help” he says, rubbing your back and walking you to the bathroom. 

He turns the water on in the shower, then discards both of your clothes, waiting for the water to get to the correct temperature. Once it’s ready, he grabs your hand pulling you into the-fairly large-shower and closes back the curtain after the two of you are inside. 

Rick takes the shampoo bottle and puts a generous amount in his hand. He rubs the shampoo into your hair, you groan pushing his hands away “I can wash my hair. Get that gross stuff off of you” you say while bringing your hands to your own hair to clean it. Rick chuckles lightly, but nods and starts to clean himself, starting with his own hair.

Once your hair is cleaned, you grab the body wash, squirting some into your loofah, then rubbing it over your body, you had trouble getting your legs, but Rick is quick to aid you, grabbing the loofah from you, bending over, and scrubbing your legs soothingly while the shampoo is still foaming on his head. You were embarrassed that you couldn’t hardly clean yourself without help, but you knew that this was part of it so you just let him help you.

Now that your lower body was clean, he stands back up and begins to wash the rest of the shampoo out of his hair, then following suit with you and washing off his body, heavily using his body wash to scrub the dried blood and gooey stuff that was caked onto his body. 

With the two of you both clean, Rick turns the shower off, and quickly opens the shower curtain and grabs two towels, handing you one, as he steps out drying off. He quickly dries his hair off, it’s still damp and now floppy, which is the hottest thing, and then he wraps his towel around his waist, your eyes obviously wandering to his toned muscles and he just rolls his eyes, grabbing your hand to help you out of the shower. Once you step out he helps you dry off, he rubs your hair dry and then you wrap the towel around your body, the two of you walk to the bedroom to get dressed.

You’ve been standing for too long, so you go sit on the edge of the bed wrapped in the towel while Rick picks out some clothes for you. He puts on his signature blue pants with his blue shirt and then walks over to you with your favorite grey sweatpants and a soft t-shirt. 

“Arms out” he says, acting like you’re a child, I guess this is good practice for him, and do as he says, while he puts your bra on for you.

“You know I can get dressed myself babe” you say laughing a little as he struggles to claps your bra, once he gets it clipped together and he shrugs “I l-like helping you” 

It was sweet, you can’t deny that. Next, he puts your shirt on, and pulls your hair out of the collar and you smile at him, he kisses your nose and asks you to stand up. You comply and he gets on his knees and puts your panties on you, sliding them up your body and giving you booty a slight squeeze, then he grabs your sweatpants and puts them on. He stands back up, giving your belly a kiss on his way. 

Once you’re dressed you sit back on the bed, feeling nice and fresh, Rick joins you on the bed rubbing your back up and down gently. “He should b-be here any minute huh?” He asks, while looking at the bag he had already had packed for about 2 weeks now, you nod, sighing deeply “Yeah, the sooner the better. It’s getting so uncomfortable” you whine, he kisses your neck. “I’m sure it is b-babe” 

He continues to kiss your neck all over when you suddenly gasp sharply, Rick assumes you’re just getting turned on, so he continues to nip at your neck.

“Babe” you say, Rick rubs your belly “I k-know babe” he says against your neck, and you hit his shoulder. “No babe, my water just broke!” 

Rick sits up quickly “R-r-really?” He shouts, you nod and rub clutch your belly “Okay, h-here” he gets off the bed, and comes around to help you up. 

“Alright c-come on” Rick grabs his phone, “I’m calling Ora so she’s on stand by” he says while he has his arm hooked around your waist walking you out of the bedroom. He grabs the duffel bag, then Ora picks up “Hey, y/n’s water just broke, we’ll be there in about a m-minute” he says while the two of you make it to the garage when your first contraction hits, you squeeze his arm stopping in your tracks and he holds you tight 

“Oh fucccckk” you groan, mostly out of knowing that these just started and it’s only gonna get worse. “Come on, y-you’re almost there” Rick grabs the portal gun and shoots it right in front of both of you. He holds you tightly as the two of you step through it. Ora and her nurses are already there with a wheelchair to take you inside. 

Rick helps you sit down, and Ora grabs the handles pushing you into the Labor and Delivery ward. She finally gets you into a room, the nurses all work together to get you dressed into a gown, then lay you down on a table. Ora puts your feet in the stirrups so she can see how dilated you are

“Alright baby, you’re halfway there, 5 centimeters . It’s gonna be quicker considering how overdue you are. But labor is gonna be tough so I’m gonna get you your epidural so it doesn’t wear off by the time you’re in labor alright honey?” Ora says while the nurse hands her the needle for your pain meds, when another contraction hits, causing you to arch your back lightly and groan. Rick rushes to your side and rubs your forehead, “It’s okay baby, h-he’s gonna be here soon” he says trying to calm you down. Once the pain subsides you nod and smile weakly “I’m so tired of being pregnant” you say, and Rick kisses your face “I know baby, it’ll b-be over soon” 

About 20 minutes pass, and your contractions are only about 3 minutes apart, so Rick calls Ora back in so she can check your effacement again

“You ready to have a baby?” Ora asks “You’re fully effaced, it’s time to do this” she says, you laugh nervously while Rick kisses the top of your head while rubbing your hand.

The nurses come in and take you to a different room while Ora preps for the delivery. They shut the door, now it’s only you and Rick, Ora and her nurse. Ora spreads your legs, and puts your feet into the stirrups again and pushes your gown back so she has more access.

Another contraction crashes over you, whimpering in pain as Rick takes a hold of your hand, while your other hand clutches the railing of the bed.

“Okay baby, take a deep breath” Ora says, you breath in despite the pain from your contractions “Now push” she says, you push hard, trying not to scream yet. 

“Ok good good” Ora says, “Ok, this is gonna be complicated okay. Take a deep deep breath, but don’t push, okay?” You nod, with tears streaming down your face from the pain.

Taking a deep breath, squeezing Rick’s hand tightly and clutching onto the bed, Ora is mumbling something to the nurse, the nurse nods, coming to her with a contraption that looked terrifying “Ok we have to make the incision here to here” she says to the nurse and you panic 

“What?” You say, sitting up a little “don’t worry” Ora said “He’s just got a big ole head so we’re going to go ahead and make a cut so he doesn’t tear you”

“Oh god” you whine, you feel her make the cut and you bite your lip moaning in pain “Ok good” Ora then puts her hands back on you “Give me a few good pushes, he’s about to crown ok?” 

Nodding, you take a deep breath, and push hard, this time screaming loudly, your insides felt like they were going to explode, then Ora yells at you “One more! One more biiigggg push” she shouts, you could hardly breath, tears running down your face, nearly breaking Ricks hand and crushing the plastic railing of the bed. You take a deep breath and push as hard as you possibly could. Screaming and groaning sharply.

Silence.

And then.

Crying.

You let out a huge sigh of relief hearing Morty, your baby, crying for the very first time ever. 

Finally you can breath. The pain subsided and you lay back against the bed, wiping the sweat from your forehead. 

“Dad, do you want to cut the cord?” Ora asks, holding the crying child. He nods, kissing your cheek before walking over to her and cutting it. You watch as Rick's eyes widen when he sees Morty for the first time. Once it’s cut, Ora hands him to the nurse so she can clean him up.

Rick walks back over to you and kisses your face all over “You did so g-good baby” he says, rubbing your shoulder. You finally catch your breath, and the nurse walks over to you and Rick, holding Morty in her arms perfectly swaddled in a blanket. “Say hello to your baby boy” she smiles, while carefully placing him in your arms.

Most newborns, in your opinion, were ugly. And, you may be biased, but he was absolutely adorable. You look down at him, holding the baby gently against you. His head was big, but it fit his body, and his eyes were wide with wonder while he looked up at you, cooing softly, tiny grunts leaving his mouth as he wiggled around in your arms.

“Hi baby” you whisper, Rick leaning down to get a better view of him. He smiles at Morty, reaching out and gently rubbing his thumb along his soft head, Morty’s eyes shift to look at him, your two boys staring into each other's eyes in an unspoken and evolutionary bond. The baby manages to free his hand while he squirmed around in your arms. Rick then lightly touches his tiny hand, and Morty’s fingers wrap around one of his fingers as his eyes slowly lull back as the newborn starts to fall asleep again.

The two of you look at each other, you both have tears in your eyes. All the fear and stress of becoming parents seemed to drift away once you saw your son, it all became clear that you were all going to be just fine.

“Would you like me to take him to the nursery so the two of you can rest? You’ve been through a lot mama” Ora says, you and Rick nod, kissing Morty on the forehead while the nurse takes him to the nursery. “I’ll get you stitched up, then you should be good to go, i recommend you stay at least another night, just so you can ask all the questions you have, and i can monitor you and Morty, just to make sure everythings just perfect” 

~

“Alright, w-we got the bag packed. M-morty is dressed. You have your phone, i have m-mine…” Rick talks to himself going through a mental checklist before you all go home. He has you in the wheelchair and you’re rocking side to side with Morty in your arms, he’s staring up at you with big eyes and you smile at him, even though he has no idea how to return the smile yet at a day old, you know he’s happy. 

“Y-y-you ready to go?” Rick asks, rubbing your back and kissing the top of your head while he grabs the handles, pulling the portal gun out of his pocket.

“Yeah. I can’t wait to finally be able to put him in the nursery” you say, rubbing his hand as it reaches out to you. Ora walks in, handing Rick the papers and certificates, then looks at you “Anytime you need anything, don’t hesitate to visit. Our nursery is always available” she says, nodding to you and Rick as he opens the portal and you all say goodbye.

You laugh, watching as your baby’s eyes widen at the glowing green swirl that appears in front of the three of you. Rick looks down at Morty and chuckles, wheeling you through the portal safely until you’re all now in the living room.

Morty begins to cry, probably due to the change in temperature and lighting. You smile and rub his head “Aww baby it's okay” you say to him, however he continues to cry as you and Rick finally make it into the nursery. Once you enter the room, Rick helps you sit in the comfy rocking chair, as you rock back and forth, Morty’s large eyes scan the room, still crying, but he looks mesmerized. 

“He m-may be hungry.” Rick says, putting the wheelchair into the closet, then he sits on the floor in front of you, his legs criss-crossed. “Yeah, probably” you say, shifting Morty on your arm so you can adjust your shirt and special breast feeding bra. You groan slightly at the initial pressure against your nipple, it was feeling a little bruised from the new interaction.

He finally stops crying and you take a deep breath and slowly let it out. Morty’s tiny hand reaching out and grabbing onto a part of your shirt. You watch him carefully, inspecting his little face, you’re pulled from deep concentration by Rick clearing his throat to speak to you. “I know w-what you’re looking for,'' he says, you look at him slightly ashamed “Ora said he’s g-going to be normal. He’s just gonna have a h-harder time learning things” Rick stands, then walks to you and rubs your shoulder, kissing the top of your head. “It’s gonna be okay”

You nod, agreeing with him, then look up at him and he leans down to kiss your lips. Morty finishes and he starts to wiggle in your arms, then begins to cry softly. “Do you want your daddy?” you ask in your baby voice while looking up at Rick. He smiles and goes around the chair and gently takes Morty from you. “Hey buddy” Rick says to him in his arms, Morty immediately stops crying, his eyes widen up at his father.

“You two look so cute together” You smile “The two of you are gonna get into a lot of trouble”

“You know it” he winks “In all kinds of galaxies”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had horrible writers block and couldn't think of anything... sooo here are just some cute milestones as Morty grows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm N O T abandoning this story! It just may be a little bit before the next chapter comes out, but I promise it is not going to be discontinued

~ Morty 1 Month ~

“You’re turn” you groan, the sound of Morty crying pulling you out of your deep slumber as you shake Ricks shoulder. He sighs deeply “I got it” he grumbles, while tossing the blankets off of himself and getting out of bed.

You almost fall back asleep when you hear his crying go silent, you can faintly hear Rick talking to the child but you can’t make out what he’s saying. After a few minutes he comes back in and gets into bed next to you. 

“Everything okay?” You mumble into the pillow

“God. That kid takes huge craps” Rick huffs

“He’s just like you” you say, laughing a little

“Yep” Rick yawns

~ Morty 3 Months ~

You and Morty are in the living room. He’s laying on his back rapidly shaking a toy that you immediately regret getting. You’ve been closely keeping track of his development and he’s been doing good.

He can support his body enough to lift his head and legs, he can open and close his hands and hold things.

You wondered when he was going to stop learning like a normal kid. Or what if he ends up being normal?

Obviously, you’ll love him no matter what. And he was so cute, anything he did made your heart melt. His big head and his huge eyes. Made baby yoda look like a rat. 

As the two of you were playing, Rick walks in and Morty immediately starts to laugh and smile when he sees him. Rick stops what he was doing and quickly walks over to where the two of you were and picks up Morty. “H-hey little man” Rick says happily, smiling at Morty, “I love you M-Morty” he then kisses his head and lifts him up in the air gently. The babies eyes widen, and you shake your head “Babe don’t freak him out!” You say. “Oh he’s fiiineee” Rick says to you “Aren’t you Morty?” He says to him, and Morty just smiles back while Rick pretends to toss him in the air, which made you incredibly nervous, but you trusted him. 

Morty starts to babel something, causing you and Rick to gasp and look at each other. Rick sits down on the floor next to you and gently sets Morty in his lap. Morty continues to mumble and a few of his little noises sound like curse words, which made you and Rick laugh, then Morty would smile wide.

What a happy family you were all becoming

~ Morty 7 Months~

“Jeez! Morty calm down” you say loudly as you fumble with your keys to get into the house, while Morty lets out a loud scream for no apparent reason. 

The trip to the grocery store was fine, until Rick got a call and immediately had to leave just when the shopping had concluded. 

Rick had portaled out once he helped you put the groceries in the car, he offered to stay and help but you insisted on him leaving, however it was not what Morty had wanted. Ever since Rick had left he’d started wailing, it was the longest 5 minute drive you’ve ever had. 

You finally get the door open, despite the screaming in your ear as you hold your baby on your hip while also struggling to carry in the groceries, since you refused to take more than one trip from your car to the house.

Getting inside, you shut the door with your foot kicking it closed. You manage to walk to the kitchen and you plop down a few bags, then quickly carry Morty over to his high chair and put him in it and give him some fruit puffs to quiet him down. His screaming stops and his eyes widen as the pink and purple puffs are set in front of him. He grabs two, balled up in his fist and shoved them in his mouth, then he starts to giggle loudly, you just shake your head and smile. 

Once the groceries are all put away, Rick portals back in through the living room. Usually, Morty recognized the sound of his daddy arriving, but he was too consumed in his fruit puffs to even notice. 

You look at Rick and raise an eyebrow smiling, and he smiles back and waves, then puts a finger up to his mouth, signaling you to be quiet. You nod, knowing where this was about to go, so you laugh a little and hop up on the counter where you and Morty were facing each other.

You notice Rick crouch down as he comes around the corner, sneaking around the high chair, and then he springs out and jumps up in front of Morty.

“Peek a boo!” Rick shouts, Morty jumps, tossing a fruit puff into the air, and then starts giggling loudly. You and Rick laugh, unable to stop due to Morty’s contagious baby giggles. 

“There’s my little man” Rick says, getting in Morty’s face, the baby responds by reaching out and grabbing Ricks face and mumbling “babababa” 

“Aw jeez Rick. You should’ve seen him after you left, he was hysterical, I even tried playing peek a boo, and he stared at me like I was crazy” you roll your eyes sighing, Rick laughs and stands up, ruffling Morty’s small brown curls. “Aww are you jealous?” Rick says, coming over to you and putting his hands on your waist, leaning in and kissing your cheek, you nod and put on a pouty face “mhm” you mumble.

“awww jeee” 

You and Rick perch up

“Did he?” You say, looking at Morty who is swaying his head side to side innocently, mumbling a string of “aw jee” repeatedly.

Rick smiles and rolls his eyes “Great. W-Watch ‘Aw jeez’ be his catchphrase. If it is I’m blaming you” 

~ Morty 1 Year ~

“Happy Birthday!” a chorus of you and Rick, along with your friends shout while Morty blankly stares down at the ‘smash cake’. He looks around the room, and then drops his face down onto the cake, causing everyone to laugh. Rick immediately pulls his face from the cake so he doesn’t suffocate from frosting. 

When Morty looks up, his wide eyes look around at everyone, while his face is covered in frosting, and laughs, then points at you and says “mama”, everyone says ‘aw’ and you smile at him, bending over to get closer “Yes baby?” you say, then Morty smashes a fistful of frosting and cake against your face right beside your mouth, your friends, and Rick, erupt in laughter, you smile and lick the frosting from your lips, then you look at Rick and then back at Morty while pointing over at Rick “I think daddy wants some too” you smirk, then after he stares at the two of you for a moment, Morty grabs another fistful of cake, and shoves it into Rick’s face. Rick looks at you and shakes his head, then wipes his face off with a napkin, then leans in slowly to you and whispers “You’re gonna pay for t-that” leaving you with a wink.

~ Morty 2 Years ~

“Oh shit” you tilt your head back “Fuck, right there” you moan loud as Rick thrusts deeply into you, lowly growling into your ear while leaving shivers down your spine. One of his hands grip the headboard, the other squeezing your hand as your bodies slide against the others smoothly, both of you slick from sweat.

Rick groans loudly as his climax inches closer, his pubic bone expertly hiding over your clit, stimulating you, your fingers pulling on his blue hair making it messy. “Oh baby” Rick mutters against your neck while nipping at it gently.

“Fuck” you say, Rick licks your lips “Mhm” he mumbles, you shake your head and pat his shoulders. “No stop” you whisper quietly when you notice your door starts to open slowly, Rick looks behind him. “Oh shit” Rick says, then pulls out of you slowly, making both of you whine at the loss of each other’s bodies, you feel his hard wet cock press against your thigh as he pulls out and lays beside you, his hand still instinctively holding onto yours

“Daddy?” Morty says, clutching his yellow blanket, Rick sighs and sits up propping himself on his elbows “W-w-what is it Morty?” He asks the small boy in yellow pajamas. Morty takes a deep breath “Oh uhm. Too loud” he says, he shifts from foot to foot, an awkward habit he seems to have developed. “What bud?” Rick asks again, Morty sniffles as if he’s about to cry “Y-y-you and mommy. Too loud”. You bite your lip, trying not to laugh, you lean over and whisper to Rick, who is still confused “Take him back to bed. We’re being too loud and we woke him up” you giggle, “ah” Rick says, reaching off the edge of the bed and grabs his boxers and slips them on quickly, hoping out of bed.

“Ok M-Morty, we’ll be quiet. L-lets get you back to bed Morty” Rick says while reaching down and picking him up, taking him back to his room, grunting slightly at his weight, he was getting big.

Rick finally comes back into the room, his hair a mess from earlier and his cock slightly pressing against his boxers as the moment from before had been interrupted. He gets back in bed while groaning and he lays his head on your chest “Y-you were being too loud mommy” Rick says, while nipping at your breast “That’s why w-we got interrupted” he whines, obviously upset by the encounter

“Aww… i’ll make it up to you baby” you say playfully, and Rick fake pouts “Y-y-you better” he says while laying on his back and putting his hands behind his head, you laugh and slowly sit up, then hover over Rick and kiss his lips, then you slide down his body and sit on your knees while grabbing the waistband of his boxers and tug them until they’re thrown to the side, his cock had gotten excited again from your actions and springs up, painfully throbbing and desperately wanting attention.

You grab his cock firmly and lick the tip slowly, the opening up your mouth you take him all in and deep throat him, swallowing around his cock so your throat tightens around him. He bucks his hips pushing in deeper, while moaning loud and reaching down to grab your hair. You look up at him and pull his dick from your mouth and shake your head while clicking your tongue. 

“You’re being too loud daddy”


	13. Chapter 13

“No baby… its” You sigh, another deep breath “It’s a triangle… see?” you hold up the red triangle that Morty keeps confusing for the green circle. Morty tilts his head, unable but desperately trying to understand. The 4 year old child looks at the block in your hand, while clutching the green circle in his hand and points at the shape that your holding “It is green” he says quietly “And-and you have a circle” he furrowed his eyebrows together tightly whenever you shake your head no, and he sighs, dropping the block. 

“I do- don’t- I do not know” Morty says while sighing, he looks up at you sadly, you smile sadly at him and lean in, kissing his forehead. “Let's go see daddy, maybe he can help you, huh?” you ask him, rubbing your sons back and he nods while his bottom lip pokes out, in an attempt to keep himself from crying, which he does often but, it was just a side effect of his issue. “Come on buddy” You stand up, and grab his hand, he sniffles a little and wraps his small fingers around your hand and follows you into the garage where Rick is bent over his work bench, his hair poking up in spikes all over his head, which didn’t look bad honestly. 

“D-daddy?” The small boy asks as you open the door leading into the garage and Morty walks in, letting go of your hand and walking over to Rick. “H-hey bud-hey Morty” Rick says, very deeply focused into the contraption that rests beneath him on the table. You lean against a shelf and cross your arms, watching the interaction between Rick and your son.

“C-can you help me” Morty asks, looking up at his dad and shifting on his feet. Rick sighs, while he sets down the screwdriver, then crouches down into a squatting position in front of his son, then he playfully ruffles Morty’s curls and the child laughs. “W-what do you need Morty?” 

Morty rubs the back of his neck, he’s developed so many nervous habits at such a young age “I n-need help learning” he pouts a little while looking up at his father innocently, Rick smiles and tilts his head, then puts his hands under Morty’s arms and lifts him up, setting him on the workbench. The younger boy giggles happily as a result from the interaction, anytime Morty would receive physical encounters from his dad he’d get really excited. 

“Ok buddy… W-What is 2 + 2?” Rick asks, earlier that week he had been trying to help him with math but Morty is having a hard time retaining information. Morty wiggles around uncomfortably and bites his lip, Rick taps his chin to get him to stop. “C-come on. What is it?” He asks again in a different tone. 

Morty sighs and looks away from his dad, who seems to be getting slightly irritated. “I… I don't know d-daddy” Morty says shyly, Rick takes a deep breath, and puts his hands out, palms up in front of Morty “Give me y-your hands” He says, Morty days as he asks and Rick takes his fingers and counts “You have 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 fingers on each hand” he points at each finger as he counts “So you have two on this hand” he holds up one of Morty’s hands gently, then does the same with the other “And two on this one” he moves Morty’s hands so he’s holding up two fingers on each hand. “Ok, so two” pointing at one hand “Plus t-these two” then pointing at the other hand. “H-how many fingers are these two plus these two?” He asks again, Morty only looks down confused at his hands, “C-count how many f-fingers you’re h-holding up” He says, Morty still stares at them tilting his head “I don't know…” he whispers, balling his hands up into fists and putting them on his own lap shamefully. Rick sighs deeply and shrugs “Im the smartest man in the f-fucking universe and my son can’t do basic fucking m-math” he says sharply, crossing his arms and leaning on the bench that was perpendicular to where Morty was sitting, Rick pulls his flask from his lab coat and takes a long swig. You stand there in shock of Rick’s outburst onto your son, you’re about to make a comment but you are pulled from your thoughts.

“I-im s-sorry daddy… Im t-trying” Morty says, sniffling and wiping a tear from his cheek, causing your heart to break as you watch your son silently cry over his inability to understand. And Rick just takes a deep breath, tilts his head back and sighs out a long exhale, then reaches over and pats Morty on the shoulder “I… I know you are, buddy. I'm s-sorry” Morty looks over at his dad, eyes wide and full of tears, Rick opens his arm after patting his leg “Come here Morty” he says, Morty sniffles again and wipes a tear, before slowly crawling over to his dad and curling up in his lap. Rick wraps his arms around his son and kisses the top of the child's head, instinctively rocking back and forth with him as Morty rests his head on his dad's shoulder. 

“It's four…” Morty whispers, causing you to smile happily, and Rick beams “Yes Morty, t-that's good Morty” he says and rubs the boys back up and down. You clear your throat, bringing both the boys to shift their gazes at you, both looked surprised as if they had forgotten you were there. 

“Come on boys, it's starting to get late. How about we all watch a movie and go to bed huh?” You ask, even though it sounds like a demand. Your two boys nod, Morty smiles excitedly while Rick hops off the table and gently sets Morty on the ground onto his feet where he immediately takes off into the living room to pick a movie. Rick smiles and goes to walk out, when you put a hand on his chest causing him to stop walking, he looks down at you confused. “We’re gonna talk about that later” You say with your eyebrow raised, Rick nods, fully expecting a conversation to ensue later that night. You leave the garage, leaving him alone and he takes another big swig from his flask and breathes out deeply, he knows he’s gonna be in trouble soon.

Morty had convinced you into making popcorn, and you honestly couldn’t resist his wide, tear stained eyes as he looked up at you innocently. Rick was laying on the couch, sipping from his flask while you popped the popcorn, Morty was running around the living room, which wasn’t really a bad thing you guessed, it would make him fall asleep sooner. 

Once the popcorn is all popped, you put it into a big bowl, and pour some into a smaller bowl for Morty. You walk into the living room and hand Morty his bowl. “Ok stop running so you don’t spill it, silly” you say to him as you sit next to him as he’s sandwiched between the two of you. Morty had picked ‘Finding Nemo’, and was absent mindedly munching on his popcorn. You look over at Rick who was staring down at the ground, his hand was on Morty’s back, rubbing it gently which always calmed Morty down. You look closer and tilt your head to see more of Rick's face, you then notice Rick clench Morty’s shoulder and a tear rolls down his cheek while Morty doesn’t even seem to notice his father's hand on his back.

Now the movie is over, Morty is asleep and his head is on Rick’s lap as he’s rubbing your sons back. Rick sighs deeply, discreetly trying to wipe a tear from his eye as he looks at you and smiles, then down at Morty. “I’ll t-t-take him to bed. You can go ahead and get r-ready for bed” he says while picking up Morty into his lap, Morty then instinctively wraps his body around his dad, Rick bends over and kisses your forehead, causing you to smile and slowly stand up from your seat on the couch and follow behind Rick and Morty as he takes him to his bedroom, you go into you and Rick’s room and get into some comfier clothes and wait for him to get back once you’re settled into the bed. You turn the lamp on so it’s not completely black.

Rick walks back into the bedroom shortly after you and says nothing, avoiding eye contact as he begins to strip off his clothes. You watch him closely for no particular reason as he tosses his shirt in the dirty clothes basket and his pants, then grabs a pair of blue flannel pajama pants paired with no shirt. He then walks over to the bed and sits beside you, crossing his legs and looking at his hands in his lap.

“What’s wrong with you?” You sit up and look at him “You’ve been acting weird since we got in from the garage” You say, and wait for a response.

After what feels like an eternity, Rick clears his throat and looks at you, taking a deep breath before speaking, which gives you a view of his muscles tensing then relaxing as he begins to speak, “I get… impatient. W-which is a bad trait to have when your k-kid has disabilities… I’ve just always imagined h-having a kid who was just like-exactly like me… someone like m-me to be my c-companion on all my journeys… but it’s my fault h-he’s like this. I caused it, and now im taking it out on him” he looks up at you, sadness filling his gorgeous eyes “I-I’m th-the one who’s putting our s-son through the pain of n-not being able to l-learn and understand and y-yet i'm the one make-the one who’s yelling at him f-for being the w-way I made him” he sighs deeply, running his fingers through his hair, leaving it spikey and messy. 

You reach out and grab his shoulders, and pull him into you and lay his head onto your chest, you rub his head and stroke his hair. “Baby. Did you see the way Morty looked at you? The way he gets so excited when you hug him or the way his eyes light up when you call him ‘buddy’? I do. I see the way he falls in love with his daddy everytime he gets to be with you. He loves you, of course he loves you, you’re his dad. He loves me, he loves us. There’s honestly nothing I'd wish for things to be different.” You grab Ricks chin and make him look at you, “If I could go back and take that night away, and change things, I wouldn’t. I love Morty, and eventually he WILL be normal. But think about all the opportunities this is giving us to be with him. We get to stay home more, he’s not in public school yet so we still get to see him all the time and make memories with our son that we wouldn’t have if he were ‘normal’. I'm grateful for our son, and the way that he is. That’s what makes him our son, and no one else's. He’s special, in so many ways” You kiss Rick’s head, and he wipes a tear away that had escaped from his eye, he then look up at you and smiles. 

“Gosh, you’re amazing” Rick says, you chuckle and nod “I know” you whisper back to him

~

The next morning, Morty is attacking his pancakes while you and Rick also work at your own plates. Morty has his cheeks full and he goes to shove another forkful into his mouth but Rick quickly shoots him a look and chuckles while shaking his head, “No sir, swallow first” he says, you laugh, and nearly choke on your pancake at your dirty mind who shouldn’t have taken that as a joke. Rick looks at you with a fake disappointed look on his face and shakes his head at you, slightly kicking your foot underneath the table.

Morty smiles once he swallows and opens his mouth “Look daddy! I swallowed every bit!” He shouts innocently, you bite your lip and cover your mouth, and Morty looks at you tilting his head “Are you okay mommy?” He asks, wide eyed and concerned. You choke back a laugh and nod “Yes baby. I just uhm..” you clear your throat “I bit my lip, and it hurt” you say, and Morty frowns “Wan me t-t-to kiss it better?” He asks, and you smile happily and nod, “Sure baby” you say and he gets off of his chair and waddles over to you while he gets on his tippy toes to reach you, and you lean over to reach him. He presses his tiny lips on the corner of your mouth and makes a dramatic “muah” sound and you giggle, while you give him a big hug. “Thank you baby. It’s all better” you say to him and he laughs while hugging you back

“Oh! D-daddy!” Morty looks over at Rick while he positions himself into your lap and Rick props his head up with one hand as his elbow rests on the table, “W-w-what is it?” 

“2+2=4” Morty says, grinning wide

“Y-yeah buddy.. you remembered!” Rick smiles at the small boy and tilts his head “I’m so proud of y-you buddy” he winks at him and Morty blushes with excitement

You lean down and kiss the top of Morty’s head “You’re my smart boy, aren’t you?”

“S-s-sometimes I am” Morty stutters out awkwardly and you hug him tightly 

“No baby, you’re smart all the time. I promise you, one day, you’re gonna blow our mind. You're so smart. We love you Morty”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finna get real angsty up in here...

“Oh my god!” You shout from the table abruptly, causing the 10 year old, and Rick to jump up as they were eating dinner . Rick and Morty exchange glances with an eyebrow raised, then Rick turns to you “E-everything okay?” He asks, you smile wide and nod happily.

“Tammy and Birdperson are getting married! They invited us to the wedding!” You beam happily and Rick just scoffs and rolls his eyes, “T-t-that seems like a waste of ev-everyone's time. They already l-live together so what’s the point” Rick says, while resuming eating, Morty just shrugs and continues to eat. 

“Oh come on Rick, I know you think weddings are useless, but they just want all of their friends there to celebrate with them!” You say excitedly, despite your pre-existing knowledge that Rick despises the idea, which didn’t really bother you, as you were living together and were a family now.

Rick groans dramatically and ruffles his hair, which at the point was a spikey mess that he had just accepted as his new look, which fit his “crazy scientist” persona. 

“When is it?” he asks, irritation in his voice. “Tomorrow..” you say, clicking your tongue once the last syllable leaves your mouth. “Come on Rick! They came to all of our parties, even Morty’s baby shower” you smile at the memory “We should go and support them!” 

Morty is smiling wide along with you, seemingly excited to go to the wedding as you are, as you both try to convince the older man to say yes. Rick looks at you, then at Morty, then back at you, and rolls his eyes while sighing deeply. “Fine” he mutters, you and Morty shout excitedly, and Rick shakes his head as if he knew this was going to be a mistake.

~

“Rick come on! We’re gonna be late” you shout down the hallway, while you and Morty wait for him. You’re wearing a sparkly red dress that fits you perfectly, lucky thing about being a young mom is, no one would even be able to tell that you had a 10 year old boy. Morty was wearing a tuxedo and you smiled when you saw him dressed in it. “Aw, look at my handsome little man” you say, and he blushes then rubs the back of his neck “Aw, j-jeez, thanks mom” he says, then looks up at you, he was pretty y’all now, so it was more of a head tilt, “Why does dad hate weddings?” the young boy asks 

“He thinks they’re meaningless, not the idea of marriage, he just doesn’t like the whole ceremony” you say, but he tilts his head as if he’s trying harder to understand you. You say and speak up again.

“Rick, your father I mean, is a very private man. He doesn’t like showing his weak spots, and he thinks love should be more private, so he doesn’t want to openly show love and be vulnerable at a ceremony, he’d rather do it privately. Does that make better sense?” You ask and he nods, but raises an eyebrow “Well..shouldn’t he-wouldn’t-uhm… why doesn’t he w-want people knowing he loves y-you?” he asks, trying to understand the big picture. “People know, it’s just a fact. We love each other, he loves you, but he doesn’t like showing that side to people he’s not close too. If it’s just a few friends then he’s better, but other than that…” you say and his eyes light up, as if he finally understood.

“Y-yeah I’m right he-urrpp-here” Rick says as he straightens out his tie, then whips out his flask to take another drink and you look him up and down in his all black tuxedo, “Wow, hello handsome” you say and blush a little, and Rick looks your body over “Hellooo gorgeous” he responds to you and kisses your cheek, then Morty giggles, causing you and Rick to focus your attention on him.

“What is it?” You ask, your hand rubbing Ricks back up and down slowly, Morty smiles “I like seeing him love you...I-it makes me happy” 

“I’ll always love your momma Morty” he gives you a peck on the lips and crouches down to look at Morty, his son stares at him lovingly “And I-I’ll always love you too M-Morty” he says, ruffling the boys hair, however it still doesn’t look as wild as Ricks (but if you were being totally honest with yourself, you loved this new hair look)

“Alright, we should get going” you beam “Morty promised a dance with me at the reception” you wink at your son who smiles sweetly “Y-yeah, because I gotta-got-gotta learn how to dance with J-Jessica” he blushes deeply when he says her name, you roll your eyes and smile as the boy’s cheeks light up at the thought of his red-headed classmate.

Rick nods, leading the three of you to the garage where he had the Spacecraft parked, he opens the passenger seat, motioning for you and Morty to get in, you were prepared to sit on the floor and let Morty take the passenger seat, when you notice a third seat had been bolted to the floor. You turn around, your mouth gaped looking at Rick. “When did you do this?” You ask, he shrugs and rolls his eyes, while nonchalantly rubbing the back of his neck “Oh I dunno” he says, then winks at you while closing the passenger door, you and Morty take a seat while Rick hops into the driver side and turns the vehicle on, then he reaches into his tux jacket- that was already loaded up with several gadgets ‘in case of emergencies’-and pulls out his flask, taking a long, skilled drink of alcohol, then sighs deeply.

“Can’t wait to see how this all plays out…” Rick states with an eye roll.

~

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. Their vows were perfect as they promised and dedicated themselves to one another. You dabbed the tears that threatened to stream down your face, while Rick only scoffed and chugged some more numbing liquid and groaned impatiently as the wedding ceremony came to a close with a sloppy kiss from the excited newlyweds.

Everyone stands and claps as they start to walk back down the aisle together, you roughly nudge Rick with your elbow when he didn’t stand with everyone else, and grunts in response to your stab against his chest with your elbow, but stands up anyway and lazily claps with the rest of their audience who came to watch them profess their love to each other.

Once Tammy and Birdperson are out of sight, the crowd begins to dissipate as they all retreat to the reception. You look over at Rick while Morty gets distracted by some of the flowers on this foreign planet. “Rick, you have to cut out this ‘tough guy’ act. Your best friend just got married. Be happy for them, ok?” You ask, although it sounded more of a begging plea, Ricks eyes float down to meet yours, then he smiles sadly while nodding “Ok. O-only because you’re so hot in this dress” he says while smacking your ass sneakily and you laugh, grabbing each other’s hand and calling out to Morty to follow you, as you all enter the building that had been decorated to fit the occasion.

You convince Rick to go over and talk to Birdperson, who was standing in a circle with Sqaunchy and some other guys you recognized from other parties. You and Morty have been talking to some of your friends, when ‘La vie en rose’ starts to play from the live band as the trumpet enters after the piano, Morty immediately looks up at you “C-can we practice to this song?” He asks nervously, slightly tugging your hand to pull you to the dance floor and you follow him after agreeing.

“Ok, so you would put your hands here…” you grab the smaller boys hand and put them on your waist “and Jessica, would put hers here” you say as you put your hands on his small shoulders and he blushes at the name of his crush. “Th-and then what?” He says while awkwardly standing stiff as a board, you laugh and start to sway to the music “Just move with the song...you feel the beat from the music?” You ask him, and he nods, slowly starting to sway along to the song.

The two of you dance as the song continues, then he suddenly looks up at you, his eyes wide “Do you think dad is acting weird?” He asks, innocently staring up at you “I told you, he doesn’t like weddings-“ 

“No” the boy interjects “C-can’t you tell there’s something off with him?” 

You shrug, and look over at where Rick is still standing with his friends, taking a sip of champagne. “I don’t know… maybe he’s just drank too much” but Morty doesn’t like that answer “No mom. You know that’s not why… it’s different” 

You are shocked. Sometimes, your son would stutter over his words, take minutes to comprehend a joke, or a sentence in a conversation, but other times, like this, he was smart. He was wise beyond his years when it came to certain things. Something about the look in his eyes, an urgency as if he’s begging you to take the hint.

“Don’t worry Morty. Your dad has everything under control” you say, leaning down to kiss the top of the brunette's curly hair as the song comes to an end, and Birdperson and Tammy take their seats on the ledge located at the end of the room, signifying it was time for the speeches. “Come on, let’s go sit with your dad” you say to Morty, holding a hand out to get him to follow you.

You’re all sitting together at a table, everyone passing around funny words of advice, or some sappy story about how perfect and happy they are together. What surprises you though, was the sound of metal tapping along the side of a champagne glass that sounded from your table while Rick stood up, glass in hand. 

Rick clears his throat and takes a deep breath, the glass in his hand was slightly shaking, which caught your attention, you followed the shaking glass to his hand, which was also shaking. However, you’re pulled from your investigation when you hear his voice fill the air.

“Birdperson, since we met back in high school, well...I was an asshole” everyone laughs, but Rick continues, “I don’t like w-w-weddings. I don’t like the idea of openly expressing my love in front of people because I believe that love is something that can either go so right or so wrong, and that it’s fragile, and is something you should protect with your entire being, or else you might end up alone. The th-thing everyone fears. But… Birdperson, seeing you love this woman so much, makes me realize that I shouldn’t be so closed off to the i-idea that love can maybe be expressed freely. You’re my best friend, and if you love Tammy, then I love Tammy too” Rick then raises his glass, everyone else completely shocked by Rick's speech, but this doesn’t stop everyone from raising their glasses and cheering as Rick sits back down.

Your eyes are wide, looking at Rick. He looks like a demon, tall, dark, and handsome. You can hardly read his facial expressions, his black tux making him appear 100 times sexier, especially after that speech he just delivered. “Babe..” you whisper as someone else stands up with their own version of sentiments “That was… really good Rick” you say, reaching over to grab his hand, he holds your hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it softly. “Ya know...I’m-“

“Gosh,” Rick is cut off by Tammy speaking loudly over the microphone that was located up there with them. I look around this room, and I think, ‘uh, Tammy, you're a high-school senior from planet earth, and you're marrying a 40-year-old birdperson? Like, what?!’” The crowd all laughs, then she continues “But then I think, you know, in a lot of ways, I'm not a high-school senior from the planet earth. In a lot of ways, what I really am is a deep-cover agent for the galactic federation, and you guys are a group of wanted criminals, and this entire building is, in a certain sense, surrounded.”

Silence.

“Tammy.. what are you doing?” Birdperson stands up, reaching an arm out to her, then she shouts at him “Sit your bird ass down!” She screams, however he pursues, only to be met with two bullets plunging through his chest.

“Birdperson?! Nooo!” Rick shouts as quickly standing from his table, the chair underneath him flipping and falling towards the ground. Once the silence is broken by Rick everyone becomes frantic. 

“Mom?!” Morty asks as everyone screams, and gunshots begin to come from all sorts of directions as gromflomites break through the glass of the ceiling, dropping from their ropes like spies. You instinctively grab Morty and pull him close to your chest, wrapping your arms around his body and shield him from flying debris or lasers coming from all directions.

“Rick!” You shout over the commotion, he turns around and jumps over the table effortlessly and tips it over so the three of you are slightly guarded. Rick reaches into the pocket of his tux and grabs his portal gun, he reaches his arm out in front of him to shoot an easy escape route, however he’s stopped by a familiar voice, the one of betrayal.

“Drop the portal gun Rick!” Tammy shouts, holding a gun dangerously close to his face.

“Tammy what are you doing?!” You shout at her over the sound of screams and gunshots. She shoots you a deathly glance that causes your heart to sink. She’s not the same person you knew for years, this was a stranger. “Y/n. We just need Rick, you and your retarded son can live freely” 

Anger. You felt nothing but rage and anger at your old friend's remark.

“You bitch!” Unable to contain yourself, you leap forward arm hitched back and thrusting forward to land a hard fist into Tammy's jaw. “Y/n!” Rick shouts, grabbing your thigh since that was the closest part of your body he could get to, then he yanks you backwards, falling on your butt into Ricks lap as he tugs you down, he presses a glowing button, then throws the portal gun over the table, Tammy keeps a gun pointed at Rick as she shouts to the other galactic feds to retrieve the gun without damaging it, then Rick pulls you and Morty close against his chest, covering both you and Morty’s eyes and ears, as an extremely high pitched sound erupts from the device, along with a blinding white light that you could see even behind Ricks arms that desperately tried to protect you and your son.

“Come on, run!” Rick shouts, tapping you and Morty as he releases the two of you. “Follow me!” He shouts, then bolts out the front door while the guards are still down from the explosion. 

All three of you make it outside, you look back, as you run towards the spacecraft, to the reception hall. It’s on fire, figuratively and literally. You slow down a little, taking in the destruction, when your hear faded shouting.

“Y/n?! Y/n we h-have to go” Rick shouts, running back over to you once Morty is safely placed in the spaceship, he grabs your shoulders and pulls you from the destruction “we have to go now!” He says loudly, you start to cry, you aren’t sure why. Your chest begins to shake as you sob loudly “W-w-why!” Your body starts to crumble as Rick tries to pull you from the wreckage, you couldn’t walk. 

“Y/n?!” He shouts when you fall to the ground crying, he groans and rubs over to you, then picks you up bridal style and carries you back to the ship. He opens the door and carefully, but quickly places you in the seat, he turns the ship on and the engine rises to life as he immediately puts it into gear and sends the ship into full speed, the three of your nearly flying out of your seat if it wasn’t due to the gravity lock on the ships interior. 

There are two ships that are quickly catching up. “Uhm… Rick?” you ask nervously, he turns his head and notices they’re coming in hot “Shit” he says, then looks back at you “R-remember how to shoot?” he asks, an eyebrow raised. You smile smugly and nod. “Good.” he mutters while he shoves the sleeves of his tux up his arm. He leans over his seat and pulls out a big gun and hands it to you. “I'm gonna open the hatch, y-you gotta take down their ship” He shouts over his shoulder to you as he speeds up, then he looks at Morty who looks absolutely terrified. “It’s gonna be okay buddy, y-your mom is a great fighter” Rick says to the boy while winking, and Morty smiles nervously but nods in agreement.

“You ready?’ Rick asks

“Fuck yeah!” you say as you cock the gun, cliche, but, badass bitch

Rick opens the hatch while you stand, you wrap your arm around a metal bar that connects the hatch to the ship, then grip the gun tightly. Once the ships get closer to yours, you take your first shot, it clips the ship on the side, causing fire to sputter from the engine, it starts to slant but still pursues forward. You take another shot, this time making the fire spouting ship explode with a loud sound, your face feels warm from the fire, but shakes it off once the second ship emerges from the smoke of its partners ship. 

“Come on… just a little closer” you groan, then once the ship is finally close enough you shoot it, this time exploding immediately unlike the previous one. “Take that bitches!” you scream into the empty sky before getting back in so he could close the hatch back. 

You get back in your seat, panting heavily from the adrenaline and toss the gun to the side safely. 

There’s only silence in the ship, you’re still slightly shocked by the entirety of today's events. Then you remember, something that stood out to you the most.

“Rick?” You ask, both of the boys in the front seat flinch at the sudden sound in the air, being used to the silence that was just there. 

“Hm?” he hums, looking back at you now that the ship was in the sky, surrounded by stars and blackness.

“Why did Tammy say she only needed you…?” You ask, reminiscing on the speech she was giving as she revealed her identity to the guests at the reception. “She.. she said there was a group of wanted criminals..” you ask him, you knew what the response may be, what it probably was, but you didn’t want to admit it to yourself.

There was silence. That was your answer.

“Y/n” Rick says, then puts the ship on auto-pilot while slowly turning around in his chair to look at you. The look on his face is one you’ve never seen, and it made your heart break. “I… have done a l-lot of things. S-some legal… some not. T-there's a lot that I’ve n-never had the nerve to tell you” he makes deep eye contact with you, the kind that keeps your voice prisoner. You try to speak, but your lips are locked. Your eyes begin to fill and overflow with tears as Rick's eyes droop sorrowfly, the only way the two of you are communicating is with your eyes. He knows you're hurting by your silent cries, your hand slowly coming up to your face and covers your mouth. Your eyes slowly fall shut as you cry into your hand. He sighs and slowly turns around to focus back on driving.

Morty was looking back at you, he frowned seeing you cry, then turned back in his seat and looked at RIck. The older man looks down at the younger one, giving him a side smile, but Morty shakes his head and looks away, apparently ashamed of his own father for hurting you.

Rick just stares out the windshield, too ashamed to look at you or your son. He clears his throat and sighs deeply “T-theres a vacant planet that isn’t under galactic federation jurisdiction… we have to go there and come up w-w-with a plan” he says, not expecting a response or permission.

~

The planet was tiny. 

Rick had parked the ship next to a lake that probably ran around the entire planet. No one had spoken to each other until you arrived at the small, earth-like planet, the only words had been from Rick, who explained that the three of you could not return to Earth. It hadn’t hit you yet, because Rick always got you out of trouble, even if he was the cause of it. 

The three of you were able to build a small little cabin with resources from the ship and the contents of the planet.  
It had only been 2 days that you were all stranded on this planet. Morty was outside playing frisbee with himself by simply turning from East to West with each toss. You’re sitting by the front door of the little cabin, watching the sun come up, it did it quicker than it does on Earth, when you hear Rick come outside and his finger taps your shoulder, “C-can you come here?” he asks, pointing to the cabin, you nod and stand up, giving one last look at Morty playing frisbee. 

“What is it?” you ask, rubbing your arm up and down.

He grabs your hands and squeezes them tightly “I have to go to another planet, I need to get some help out of this mess” he says, rubbing his thumb over your knuckles lightly

“Oh… you’re going alone?” You ask, your hand squeezes his for no reason besides you getting nervous.

He nods slowly “Y-yeah… it’s just safer this way. I don't want you and Morty being th-thrown into a fight w-with the galactic federation” 

You nod along with him and you bite your bottom lip. “Okay… well… we’ll be here” you smile sadly. Rick smiles at you wide, then leans in and kisses your lips, his hands wrap around you tightly, like a boa constrictor trying to squeeze the last bit of air out of its prey. It was tight and secure, as if he were to let go you’d float away. His tongue swipes along your lips, he’s inhaling your air and deliciously exchanges your saliva for his. 

Reluctantly, he pulls his lips away, then sets his forehead against yours, lips connected by saliva strings. “I’ll see you when I get out- b-back. I’ll s-see you when I get back. I love you. So much. Be safe, okay?” he says, tightly squeezing you.

“We will. I love you too” You say, your body nearly falling forward as he pulls away, craving his warmth and the saliva that connected the two of you together. 

“I’ll go say bye to M-morty” he says, you nod and he slowly exits the cabin, he hesitates as if he doesn’t want to leave, but he pushes through and leaves the room. 

~

Rick looks down at the glass of whiskey in his hand, and takes another swig. He takes a deep breath and reaches into his tux, pulling out a picture that was folded up. 

He opens the picture that Ora took the day Morty was born to look at you, hair in a beautiful messy bun, in the pastel pink maternity gown, and your arms are wrapped around the newborn baby. You were smiling up at Rick, he had one arm around your shoulder, the other was underneath your arm that was cradling Morty.

Rick takes a deep breath and finishes off the last of his whiskey by chugging it down, then clutches the picture tightly before folding it up and kissing it, putting it back in its designated spot   
In his tuxedo pocket. 

“Let’s do this” he mutters while sliding off of the barstool and tossing some money on the bar for the drinks. He then walks out the door while throwing his arms into the air where he’s greeted by red and blue flashing lights, and gromflomites holding guns.

Two of them approach him, while one of them speaks loudly “Rick Sanchez” his hands become bound with cuffs “You are under arrest for crimes against the Galactic Federation”

He’s shoved into the spacecraft, staring blankly at nothing. They arrive at the large prison, it’s the biggest one in the galaxy, enforced with the heaviest arms in order to keep the top criminals, such as Rick, locked inside.

His expression remains the same as he’s roughly forced into the orange uniform, then pushed against the wall for a mugshot.

“I am not staring at you” the droid says as the flash scans Rick’s face, the gromflomites exchange glances as thousands of crimes he’s convicted for. The thousands of things that he never told you. The thousands of things you may never know. And the thousands of things that got him into this situation, the one that took him away from you and his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change some things up yo


	15. Chapter 15

Six Months.

It had been six months since the galactic federation had come to tiny planet to pick up you and your son to return you to Earth.

Six months, since they had informed you that Sanchez had turned himself in. 

Six months, since you had dropped to the ground in tears, Morty falling down next to you crying against your shoulder as the two of you held each other.

Six months, since you had returned home without the love of your life and the father of your child. Morty has just sat on the couch, staring blankly at the black screen of the TV, his hands squeezing each other tightly. You say by him and put your arm around his small shoulders, and without looking at you he said “What now?”. 

What now?

You didn’t know. 

“We’ll be okay. Your dad probably has a way to figure this all out. He’s the smartest man in the universe, remember?” You said to Morty

“So then… he-he must’ve had a reason to turn himself in… right? He knew what he was doing… right?” He asks innocently, tears threaten to fall from his wide eyes

“Right. You’re so smart” you smile and kiss the top of his head.

~

You hear the door open and your head peaks over your laptop from your spot at the counter in the kitchen to see Morty coming in through the front door with his binder clutched to his chest. 

“Hey” he says, slowly walking inside while shutting the door behind him. “Hi sweetheart, how was your day” you ask while putting on a fake smile, one that you’ve learned to put on expertly in the past months. Morty shrugs and goes into the kitchen while setting his stuff down “It was okay… they’re doing it again” he says, while he looks away from you, his cheeks glowing lightly.

You knew he gets bullied, you’ve offered to homeschool him but he insists on going to school for the few friends he does have. You sigh and take a deep breath as he goes to the fridge to grab a snack. “You’re not eating at school, are you?” You ask raising an eyebrow and he grabs a cheese stick from the fridge then closes it and hops up on a barstool “N-no… they wait for me at lunch some-sometimes” he says embarrassingly.

You bite your lip, it made you mad that kids were allowed to treat others like this and not get into any trouble. You’ve called the school multiple times to tell them what was going on, however it didn’t prevent the damage.

The two of you have your attention pulled to the front door after two knocks come from the door. You tilt your head while jumping from the stool and walk over to the front door, Morty following behind you.

You open the door and see a man standing there, holding a plate with foil over it. He has brown hair and is wearing a green shirt. “Hey! My names Jerry, I just moved across the street and wanted to introduce myself” he clears his throat and puts the plate closer to you “I made some cookies”

You smile and take the plate “Oh thank you” Morty grabs your leg and you look down at him and rub his head “Uhm, this is my son, Morty” you blush, you knew people’s reactions when you told them you’d have a son that old and considered your age and how young you look “And I’m y/n ” you say, he smiles and puts a hand out to you “Well nice to meet you y/n” shaking your hand, then he leans over and puts a hand out to Morty “Nice to meet you Morty” but Morty just keeps his arms around your leg and looks up at Jerry “I have a dad” he says flatly, causing Jerry to blush.

“Morty!” You say, his comment catching you off guard “I’m sorry about that, there’s been some drama going on lately. But uhm, welcome to the neighborhood. If you ever need anything don’t be shy” you say, putting on your award winning fake smile “Ah yes, thank you, same goes for you two. Have a good rest of your evening” he says before turning to walk across the street and a few houses down while you close the door. 

Sighing, you turn around and crouch down to look at Morty, who was actually taller than you in your crouched position. “Morty, he was just trying to be nice. Why did you say that?” You ask while grabbing the all boys cheek stroking it lightly. He blushes and shrugs “I don’t w-want a new dad” 

You don’t know what to say, and how does someone respond to that? You didn’t want to tell him you’d never find someone new (in the event that Rick never comes back), but you also didn’t want Morty to think about his father never coming back. So, you settle on some reassuring words.

“Sweetie, Rick will always be your father” you say to him, rubbing the boys soft cheek “I don’t know when your dad will be back, but until then, you have nothing to worry about. Okay?” you ask him, and he nods slowly, tears sting his eyes and he holds them back. “I miss him…” Morty says quietly “I know. I miss him too” you say before pulling him into a warm embrace.

~

A week after meeting Jerry, you’d learned a lot about him. He was a pretty sweet guy, he offered to mow your lawn and you happily allowed him to do so. To return the favor, you invited him over for dinner, which was planned for tonight.

Morty was on the fence about it, even though he ended up agreeing in having Jerry over. You were cooking spaghetti, which started to make you feel guilty. Spaghetti was, is, you and Ricks favorite dish to make. But you shook away that thought. ‘He’s just a friend, I’m not even interested in him’ you told yourself.

There is a knock at the door, and you call out to Morty to let him in. 

Morty opens the door and sees Jerry, looking up at him and awkwardly smiling “H-hey Jerry” he says, Jerry smiles down at him “Hey there buddy” he says and Morty shoots him a death glare, “Th-thats what my dad calls me” he says to him and Jerry blushes nervously “Oh. Ok well uh, how’s it going sport?” 

Morty cringes and shakes his head, then walks away towards you in the kitchen leaving Jerry behind him. He takes the hint and walks in behind the smaller boy and closes the door behind him. “Hey there” you say to him as he nervously walks in, “Hey y/n, how ya doing?” he asks, sitting down on the barstool after you motion for him to sit.

“Pretty good, dinner is almost ready. Thanks again for doing the yard, it looks great”

“Oh don’t mention it, it’s no problem” He says, while looking around the house, he spots a picture in a frame of an ultrasound and he points at it “Are you…?” He asks, and you follow his pointed finger to the picture and you laugh.

“Oh gosh no, that was Morty” you smile, reminded of being pregnant “I think one kid is enough for me” you say while you finish prepping the food and set the table up. Jerry continues to look through the pictures that are scattered through the home, his eyes landing on a big black and white picture with Morty on Rick's bare chest and you curled up next to Rick underneath his arm kissing Morty’s cheek while Rick kisses the top of your head. It was your favorite picture, so innocent and pure, unadulterated. Jerry lingers on that picture “I’m guessing that’s...Morty’s father?” He asks, a different tone in his voice, almost jealousy.

“Yeah, that’s Rick” You say as you finish setting up the table, Jerry looks at the rest of the pictures and chuckles “What’s with the blue hair?” He asks, you roll your eyes holding back laughter. “It was an experiment gone wrong, bad DNA coding or something, I don’t remember what he was trying to do.. alright well the food is ready if you are” you say to him, Morty already setting himself up at the table waiting for the two of you.

There was some silence at the table as you all ate, mumbled praises of how good the food tasted before Jerry blurted out, in a way that seemed as if he didn’t even mean to ask, “So, where is Rick?”

Morty glances up from his plate, squinting his wide eyes at the man sitting across from you and him. You blush deeply and take a deep breath. “Uhm… he’s just not here right now” you didn’t want to tell him he’s in galactic prison for things you didn’t even know about, so this felt like the best option.

“So did you guys split up?” He asks, once again putting his foot in his mouth however he seems totally oblivious to it “I mean, you still have pictures of him up so…”

“Because we’re a family” Morty interrupts, you’re taken aback by his sudden outburst, but also impressed with his comment. 

“Oh yes of-of course” he fumbles awkwardly.

“I’m sorry, it’s okay” you say to him “It’s just, it’s been hard, we’re still trying to adjust, but everything’s going to be fine” you say while nodding, Jerry blushes deeply and nods back.

~

“Well, dinner was great, y/n” Jerry says as the two of you stand by the front door, Morty is on the couch looking at his phone, desperately trying to ignore the man in the house. 

“Anytime Jerry, and” you nudge Jerry outside of the house and close the door behind you so Morty doesn’t hear you “I’m sorry about Morty, he misses his dad, and I mean, we both do, but he’s having a really hard time with it”

“I understand, my dad left me when I was-“

“He didn’t leave” you interrupt, and your eyes apologize to him without having to verbally specify it “He's just gone right now” you smile at him.

“Right, of course. Well, if you ever need anything, or want someone to talk to, I’m right over there, and you have my number” he says smiling gently, you nod as the two of you bid each other goodnight.

You get back inside and sit next to Morty on the couch who’s deeply staring into his phone. 

“I’m proud of you, ya know?” 

“What?” Morty asks, blushing a little

“Having him over, thanks for going easy on him, I know that was hard for you” you pat his shoulder 

“Oh man.. it-it’s, y-yeah. Thanks” he blushes and then yawns “I’m gonna go to bed” he says, you nod “Yeah, me too” 

He goes to stand up and then looks at you “c-can I sleep with you…” he asks nervously “I k-keep having nightmares…” he blushes and you nod. “Of course” you say. 

He goes to his room and puts on his yellow pajamas and comes back into your room where you’re already in your pajamas also. 

He crawls into bed, you notice he has his yellow blanket clutches to his chest and you turn the lamp off.

Suddenly, the silence is broken by Morty 

“Mom…” he asks

“Hm?” 

“Why… why am I the w-way that I am” 

“What do you mean sweetheart?” You ask while sitting up a little

“You know… I’m a litt-little bit slower than the other kids” 

Were you ready to have this conversation with him? Were you ready to have this conversation without Rick?

You take a deep breath and begin “So… when I was pregnant with you, I got hurt really bad, and I nearly lost you. But, fortunately, the Doctors on the planet you were born were able to save you, however, there was still some damage that was done… having you was hard too, just as a side effect of my injury”

Morty nods, even though you can’t see it in the dark room “What-how-how’d you get hurt?”

“I fell, I was upstairs” you say, trying your best to hide the rest of the story and not make Rick look like a monster

“How’d you fall?” 

There it was. Nowhere else to hide.

You sigh “Your dad was drinking… a little bit too much than he should have, it was an accident… I was standing by the top of the stars, and he pushed me out of the way, and I fell” you bite your lip, cringing at the thought, a sharp twinge hit your stomach to accompany the memory.

“So it’s his fault I’m like this..?”

“If you want to look at it that way… then yes. But after that he swore never to drink like that again, and he’s held up that promise” you assure him

“I’m not-not mad at him… it was an accident… right?” 

“Yes” 

“Then it’s okay”


	16. Chapter 16

Has it really been a year?

Was your son 11 now, and his dad wasn’t there to see him get older.

The answer was yes.

At this point, you and Morty had stopped talking about Rick all together. 

The mere mention of his name would have you sobbing (that was, if you were sober). The pictures were taken down and put into a box in the garage, that was another place in the house that you refused to go to.

Jerry had become a close friend. He was the only one you had to talk to, since all your other friends were either captured at the wedding, killed, or moved away. 

You thought about dating him, but you’ve never made a move, you didn’t want to in all honesty even though you knewJerry liked you. There was one night, when you were crying and drunk on wine where your lips crashed into his, however you quickly stopped yourself. Something about it made you feel so bad about kissing another man, in Rick's house, even though you honestly didn’t know if you’d ever see him again, but still, you didn’t like the way it made you feel.

Morty had grown to, tolerate, Jerry. He still didn’t talk to him a lot, obviously he’d prefer his own father, and you’d prefer Rick. But you and Morty had accepted that all you had was each other, plus Jerry. 

There were some good things happening in you and Morty’s life at least. Morty hadn’t been getting bullied as much, and you had gotten a promotion to head of the marketing division at your firm. 

But, things were far from perfect.

You’ve started drinking more, and Morty was starting to get depressed. He’d sit in his room staring at the ceiling, or he’d sit in the garage and tinker with Ricks pieces of junk that were scattered throughout. 

On this particular night, Morty had gone to bed and Jerry had come over to chill, which was something you were used to, at this point he wouldn’t even knock and he’d just enter the house as if he lived there, which you didn’t mind.

“Hey” Jerry calls quietly as he comes in through the front door, you wave at him from your spot on the couch, blankly watching some interdimensional cable. Jerry comes in and sits at the other end of the couch. 

You were on your second glass of wine, at least you think, you were drinking straight from the bottle that you had just opened earlier that night. You nudge the bottle towards Jerry but he waves it off “No thanks… you doin’ okay?” 

You shrug, anyone who saw you in this state, paired with the-perfect-messy bun,t-shirt and sweatpants, would automatically know the answer to that question. You take a deep breath and stretch out, your shirt sliding up your body a little bit, which Jerry notices and you catch him staring. 

“Not in a million years buster” you laugh as he blushes and looks away from you.

“What?! Wait… seriously, not even a thousand years?” he asks, doning fake puppy dog eyes, you roll your eyes and giggle.

“Mm… maybe” you say as you slur drunkenly, playfully pushing his arm and he groans “You’re so rude” he scoffs.

“What if he doesn’t ever come back?” 

Jerry is clearly thrown off by your sudden change in emotion and the difference in your voice.

“Well… you know i'm always here for you” he says sympathetically

“It’s just… he’s been gone for nearly a year now… and nothing. I haven't gotten any information from the galac-” you cut yourself off before revealing to Jerry that your lover and baby daddy is in prison for who knows what “I just have no idea whats going on…” you take a sharp inhale as your tears come back uninvited while you set down the wine bottle carefully on the table and bring your knees up to your chest, then wrap your arms tightly around your legs.

Normally, you’d be embarrassed to cry in front of people, but Jerry had seen you cry more times than you probably could count if you’d tried. 

You feel the couch shift and Jerry’s arms wrap around you, gently pulling you into his lap while he rubs your back soothingly and his other hand strokes your hair as he lets you cry against his signature green shirt. 

That's when you heard it.

Your tears cease, and your sobbing gets itself under control as you sit up, however remaining underneath Jerry’s protective touch. 

Maybe you were hearing things. 

You had been drinking a lot, it was probably just the washing machine that sounded like the familiar portal gun you hadn’t heard in a year. But for some reason your heart began to speed up at the sound, then it was followed by the sound of a slow creak that the door leading into the garage usually made.

No. It can’t be.

But it is.

There stands Rick, bloody and worn, hair a mess.

~

You immediately jump out of Jerry’s arms till you're standing up, staring at your lover across the room while he gives Jerry a death glare, who was standing there exchanging glances between the two of you.

“Rick…?”

“Who is this?” Rick says, his voice full of anger like you’ve never heard before.

“You’re back…” you’re shocked, you can’t move. It feels like a dream, until Rick quickly comes across the room and roughly grabs the smaller man by the shoulders, Jerry yelps in pain at the taller man's grip.

“Who the fuck are you?!” Rick is basically screaming into Jerry’s face, you rush to him and try to pry Rick’s iron grip off of your friend

“Rick let go!” you groan, Rick looks down at you, eyebrow raised, while a tear streams down your face from the craze of emotions that are hitting you all at once, a year worth of pain hitting you like a train. Rick lets go of the smaller man, but he makes sure to do it as roughly as possible, shoving him backwards as he does it.

“Jerry, you need to leave. I’ll talk to you later, okay” you choke out between broken sobs, his eyes widen when he looks at you “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks nervously, despite the daggers he has being shot into him from Rick’s gaze.

“Yes, I'm fine. Please leave” At this point you’re begging the man to leave, he does as you ask and walks to the front door, Rick doesn’t break eye contact with Jerry until he’s out the door. Then he turns to look at you, anger spreading across his face.

“Didn’t take you long to move on huh?” Rick asks flatly, your jaw drops, eyes wide with amazement that he’d have the audacity to say that, after everything he had just put you through for the past year. 

You have no idea how to respond to what he just said, how to even talk to him after what he just did, what to say to him after everything he did.

“What?” is all you could choke out, Rick crosses his arms.

“Who is that?” he asks again, the anger still heavy in his throat that hung onto the words that he spoke.

“Jerry… our neighbor..” you say while looking at the ground, as if you were a dog who was getting scolded for bad behaviour.

However, Rick seems to soften up, and there's a hint of sadness in his voice as he looks around the house to see all the pictures missing. “S-so… are.. D-did you guys?”

“No” you say quickly, defensively.

“Rick. What the fuck.” 

“Y/n… I was t-trying to protect the you and Mo-”

“No. NO. Don’t give me that shit!” the sudden confidence taking Rick by surprise, but it wasn’t confidence. It was anger and heartbreak, resentment and hatred in a way, not hate towards Rick, but to the situation. “What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Thinking!” you’re yelling at this point, you were sure Morty would wake up soon, and you’d have to watch your sons heartbreak just as yours is at this moment. 

“Did you think any of it through?! You must not have, Rick. Because you left Morty and I alone!” The emphasis on alone made your heart shatter and the tears came back, but you pushed through, not letting your sobbs steal the words you so desperately needed to speak. You noticed Morty standing outside of his room from the corner of your eye, and he was shocked, the same reaction you had. 

“Do you realize that ALL of our friends, the only people that I had were all either killed, imprisoned, or a traitor?!” Your chest heaves, as if your predatory instincts kick in as you try to make yourself look bigger, you are tired of being prey, Rick backs up a little as you rage on through the tears staining your cheeks. 

“Morty and I had no one! You were our everything and you thought it would be safe for you to take that away from us. The only person we had to look out for us was our new neighbor who moved in SIX MONTHS after you left!” you felt your face getting hot, but you weren’t ready to stop. You had a year worth of things to say to him, may as well put a dent in it now.

“What did you expect me to do? You just got up and left! Why couldn’t you tell me? We could have tried to figure something out, you and I were always a team. Who just walks out on their family without a single word? Is this some sort of game to you?!” You couldn’t breath, this was all too much, all too fast. “Why now? Why an entire year after you left us? You realize your son is 11 now, and you weren’t even here for it. It was me, him and Jerry, because once again, that was all we had…” 

“I’m sorry…” Rick says softly, his hand reaching out to grab your shoulder, but you flinch away from it hard, you give him a few minutes to maybe give you a better explanation, but nothing came.

“‘You’re sorry?’ That’s all you got? After everything you put us through, all the pain and heartache, you broke me, and I get an ‘i’m sorry’?” You shake your head while rolling your eyes, then crossing your arms over your chest.

“I told you… I didn’t want to go to the wedding” he says defensively.

“Really? You’re going to try to blame me? You can only blame yourself for this Rick. Do not drag me into this. And maybe, if you would’ve told me that you’re an intergalactic criminal, this would be different, but apparently I don’t even know who you are…” you say while slowly backing up until you’re standing by Morty who automatically wrap his arms around you, hugging you from the side protectively, his own face wet from tears.

“G-guys… come on… let me explain” He interjects, but you purse your lips, shaking your head.

“I don’t think that’s going to do any good at this point Rick. You had your chance.” You grab Mortys hand, then squat down and look up at him “Sweetie… pack some clothes for me, we’re gonna go spend the night somewhere else okay?” you whisper to him and he nods, wiping a tear from his cheek then turning back into his bedroom and does as you ask, then you walk back over to Rick.

“Morty and I are going to give you some time to think about what you want, maybe it’ll give you enough time to give me a better response than ‘I’m sorry’” you say while turning to go to your bedroom and Rick follows behind you closely.

“Y/n… please don’t leave” he pleads while the two of you make it to your bedroom as you start to pack a small duffel bag “I just got you back…It w-wasn’t meant to go this far...”

“You can’t just get up and leave for a year, then expect to be able to come back into our lives and have everything go back to normal. Morty and I were starting to heal, trying to cope with all of this, then you waltz back in, acting as if you DIDN'T just abandon us.” You say while pushing past him to grab some more clothes “But this is your house. So Morty and I will leave you alone.”

You finally get your bag packed and walk back out of the room, you see Morty sleepily rub his eyes standing with his bag by the door. “You ready baby?” you ask him, bending down to kiss the top of his head while he nods. Then you open the front door and Morty walks out ahead of you while you slide your phone into your pocket.

“I love you!” Rick shouts before you walk out the door. You stop in your tracks and slowly turn to look at him.

“I loved you too” You say flatly as you walk out the door, slamming it shut.

~

“Thanks again for letting us stay here… I’m sorry about his behavior. You just caught him off guard” you say to Jerry as he sets up the bed in the guest bedroom for you, despite your offer to sleep on the couch.

“It’s okay… he’s uh, interesting guy” Jerry chuckles nervously as he finishes setting up the room. “I can sleep on the couch if Morty wants a room to himself” 

You smile and shake your head “No, don’t worry about that. He’ll probably want to be with me after all of this anyway” you sigh, poking your head out to see Morty looking around the new surroundings. 

“He still sleeps with you?” he asks curiously

You nod “Sometimes, he would before Rick was gone even sometimes… I talked to his therapist for his disabilities and she said that it’s probably some side effect and his hormones aren’t developing as fast, so she told me that he’s more affectionate toward parental figures, it makes him feel more secure I guess… and with his depression” you smile sadly looking at your sweet boy. 

Jerry smiles at you “I think it’s sweet” he says “Well… you’re all set up here. I’ll let the two of you settle in. I’m an early riser so i’ll try not to bother the two of you” Jerry says before leaving the room and patting Morty on the head as the younger boy walked towards the room you were in. 

“Mom?” The small boy asks as he enters the room and sits on the bed, then you plop down beside him. “What’s up?” you ask

“I don’t understand w-w-what’s going on” he says, his high underdeveloped voice quivering slightly with nervousness. “W-we wanted him to come back, and-and then he did… and n-now we’re the ones who left” 

Sighing deeply, you rub your hand over your face “I know it's confusing… but, remember when you were younger, and you lied to me and you got in trouble for a few days, and I told you it hurt me to have to?” 

He nods at the memory, eyes widening up at you as he listens and tries to understand.

“This is like that, right? He lied to us, so now he’s ‘in trouble’, even though it hurts me, this is a consequence” you say to him, the small boy nodding as he finally seems to understand it.

“Why did he lie?” he asks while he lays down and stares at the ceiling.

“I wish I knew buddy. But, just know that he loves both of us a lot. Even though he hurts us” you say while rubbing Morty’s head then getting under the blankets.

“Goodnight mama” Morty mumbles in a sleepy voice.

“Goodnight sweetheart” You reply as the two of you fall into a deep sleep


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted suicide in a untraditional way (no cutting or blood warnings apply)

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay longer?” Jerry asks, rubbing your shoulder lightly while you finish packing up your things. 

Nodding, you look up at him, “I think a week is long enough for him to get his priorities straight and figure out what he wants.” You smile sadly at Jerry and he kisses your forehead.

“I’m always here. You can come back if things don’t go the way you hope,” he reminds you.

“Thank you Jerry, really, you’ve been amazing and I honestly don’t know where I’d be without you,” you say, then pull him into a tight hug.

He eagerly returns the embrace, breathing in deeply, and like a love sick puppy, he can’t get enough, “Seriously, if he doesn’t treat you good…”

You nod dramatically, “Yes, yes, I know Jerry, thank you,” you chuckle a little and he groans at the loss of you in his arms.

“You ready buddy?” You ask Morty as he sits on the couch watching the TV, his bag of clothes sitting beside him.

He looks up at you and smiles happily while standing and grabbing his bag, tossing it over his shoulder. “I am,” he says.

With a wave and last minute ‘thank you’ to your host for the past week, you and Morty walk back over to your house across the street. 

As the two of you walk up the steps leading into the house, you hear some glass shattering against the wall. Stepping in front of Morty protectively, you open the door to see something being thrown from the open garage door that flies across the kitchen, loudly crashing on the floor. You both jump. 

“Uh…” You turn around to look at Morty, “Sweetie… can you go hangout at Jerry’s house for a few minutes? I need to make sure everythings safe and there might be glass on the floor. But tell Jerry that I’m okay,Ii’ll let him know when it’s okay to come back. Are you okay waiting with Jerry?”

The small boy nods, and you smile back at your brave little boy, kissing his forehead before he turns to go back to Jerry’s house.

You straighten yourself back up, taking a deep breath as you open the front door again and walk in cautiously. You hear loud noises coming from the garage; banging, crashing. You drop your bag inside the front door and walk through the wreckage, carefully stepping over pieces of glass, following the noise to the gaping garage door.

You peek your head in to see him screwing a red crystal that seems to be inside a light bulb into a tall contraption, then pouring an orange liquid over an object that you couldn’t really make out. You watch as the crystal lights up and shoots the object, turning it into a pile of dust. Your eyebrows shoot up at the sudden disintegration, the pile of ash sending tendrils of smoke into the air.

Squinting your eyes, you watch closer as Rick unscrews the crystal bulb and tosses it to the side, shattering on impact. He screws in a new one and takes a big swig of the same orange liquid from before. You tilt your head, then watch as Rick leans over and puts his head in the same spot as the still-smoking pile of ash.

Oh my god.

He’s going to kill himself.

Time seems to move in slow motion as the red crystal begins to glow. “Stop!” You shout, bolting from your position outside the doorway to where Rick is sitting on his chair. “Rick!” You cry, grabbing his shoulders just in time and roughly tugging him backwards, causing him to fall out of the chair and on top of you so you’re pinned underneath him.

He looks around frantically, unsure of what's going on. “W-what are you doing?” he asks, lifting himself up onto his arms above you.

“What am I doing?! What are you doing?!” You ask frantically as you sit up, pushing him back so he’s sitting on his behind. You grab his shoulders to get him to focus his hazy attention on you, your eyes wide, searching. 

“I-I-I...“ He groans and rubs his fingers through his hair, unable or unwilling to answer you, fighting to not show his vulnerable side to you despite your shared history, your shared life. “I didn’t think you w-were coming back,” he takes a deep breath. “For the first t-t-time in my life, I don’t feel like I’m the smartest man in t-the universe,” his eyes fall, unable to meet yours, “I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

Your eyes soften at the sight of the most powerful, smart, and stubborn man you know falling apart at his own design, the disaster that he caused. It makes sense for the smartest man in the universe to outsmart himself, putting him in a position that he can’t escape. The fact that he is admitting his shortcomings made you feel like you finally won, but it was a hollow win; you felt guilty he believed his punishment was forever, that he had no other option.

“Rick…” You whisper despairingly, gently grabbing his face and pulling him closer.

He looks at you shamefully, eyes still downcast.

“It’s okay to not be okay,” you cringe internally at the cliche, but continue to console your distraught lover in your arms. “Rick, the reason I left was because I didn’t know what else to do. You… I felt like I wasn’t good enough. Do you understand that I had no idea what happened to you? Why you left, it was all a mystery. And then, a year later, you suddenly show up, acting like you didn’t destroy our life together.” You look down at your hands; looking at him hurts too much.

Rick runs his fingers through his hair, his jaw clenching as he takes in what you’ve said.

You know he feels bad, worse than you imagined, but you wanted to hear a sincere reasoning behind his actions. 

“I’m not losing you again… just… please tell me why you did this. Why would you leave us?” You ask, slowly reaching your hand out and stroking the soft skin of his cheek, cupping his face so he's forced to look at you, “Please, tell me the truth.” you plead, and he nods slowly, drawing his lip back in a tight line and closing his eyes as he draws in a deep breath.

“I knew that if we came back to Earth, I'd be c-constantly running from the Galactic Federation. If you and Morty w-were captured, y-you would be tortured until you told them where I was. A-and I’d keep having to run, which would’ve meant constant suffering for the two of you until I was caught, which could be never, because I know how to hide from them. I-If I told you I was going to turn myself in, you w-would’ve tried to stop me, if we tried r-running, you and Morty would’ve gotten hurt. It was a win-lose situation,” he looked up at you now, the severity of his words shining through, “between the two of you getting hurt, and me going to prison… There was no question of what choice I had to make.” 

He takes a deep breath before continuing, “I thought about you and Morty every day, every minute, it was all I had to hold onto for a year. When I turned myself in, I wasn’t th-thinking about the future too much, I’d think about escaping, but I had to do it carefully. They w-wanted information about my inventions, but after several months they started to ask about the portal gun, and I refused to give them the instructions on how I created it. T-they went into my memory to retrieve the information and that was my only opportunity to escape. I'm s-so sorry it took so long to get back to you…”

Your eyes are wide with concern, lips parted while you listen to him. You hadn’t noticed the tear that had rolled down your cheek until you tasted it on your tongue. Licking the remainder from your lips, your next words come flowing out. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a high profile criminal?” You tilt your head.

Rick smirks. “W-well, you can be a criminal just having the IQ level that I do in some places. I get into trouble, but nothing in this dimension,” he says as he reaches out and takes your hand, gently pulling it towards him and rubbing it, soothing you.

“I love you so much, l-leaving you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, and I split atoms for fun.” He smiles playfully at that, and you smile back sadly as your eyes begin to fill with more salty liquid.

“I love you Rick. I missed you so much,” you manage to finish your sentence before you burst into tears.

Rick immediately wraps his arms around you and pulls you onto his lap, holding you securely. He takes your head in his hands and presses it against his chest, wiping away your tears while he rests his chin atop your head, pressing kisses down onto your scalp. He breathes in the scent of you and exhales a deep sigh of relief at finally having you in his arms after so long, your bodies fitting together perfectly. 

You sob into his shirt, clutching onto it as if you let go he’d disappear. You begin to hyperventilate as you finally release all the pent up anger from the past year out onto his sweater, he rubs your back gently and whispers to you, “Shhh, its okay, we’re okay baby, I’m here. I-I’m never leaving you again. I’m not going anywhere,” he mumbles against the top of your head, rubbing your back with one hand while the other twirls a finger around your soft locks.

Once your body has no more tears left to produce, you slowly look up at Rick, who is smiling sadly down at you, his eyes half-lidded. You lean in to press your lips to his.

Although, it wasn’t much of a kiss. Your lips touch, but the two of you move your hands more than you engage in the kiss. Each of you trying to relearn the other's body, searching for all the new changes and differences, memories regretfully lost over time. He whispers words against your lips, a mix of ‘I love you’s’, ‘I got you’, and ‘I'm right here’ to desperately provide comfort to you as your hands continue to explore. You scoot back to give yourself leverage, your legs on either side of him, bent at the knees.

Catching you off guard, you feel your body being lifted from the ground as strong arms grip your waist, his fingers dipping into your hips softly and grasping firmly at your behind. Instinctively, your legs wrap around his waist for security while he slowly carries you out of the garage. You rest your head on his shoulder as he strategically walks over the broken glass on the floor while you’re carried to the bedroom.

Once you notice the familiar setting, you bring your lips to Ricks once more, one hand cupping his cheek, the other entering the crazy spikes of his hair from behind his ear, taking care to rake your nails across his scalp that way that always drove him crazy. You feel your back pressed against the door of your bedroom, closing it harshly with a muffled slam.

Rick groans and pins you against the surface while his lips find yours once again. This time, the kiss is different. It reminds you of the spark the two of you had felt on the couch the first time you kissed him. It’s slow, and passionate, his lips perfectly synchronized with yours while both of his hands rub up your torso, his fingers dragging along causing your shirt to ride up.

You whimper into the kiss as your touch starved body gets the attention it so desperately craved from your lover, the father of your son, your soulmate.

His tongue slips into your mouth, lips parting to grant him access. Ricks tongue runs along your bottom lip, then dips out licking the corner of your mouth before sliding back inside of you. Your tongues dance together, Ricks not needing to fight for dominance as yours greedily obeys. He runs his tongue over yours, then begins to lightly suck on your tongue causing you to moan into his mouth. He eagerly swallows the sound that escapes from your throat before reluctantly pulling away.

“God, I missed you,” he says in a hoarse, rugged voice as he recovers from the deep kiss that left you gasping for air as your head falls back to rest on the door. His hands trace delicately down your torso, but soon his fingers hook under the hem of your shirt, pulling it off of you.

You arch your back and raise your arms so he can take it off you easier, faster. You moan quietly as you feel Ricks eyes looking over your body. The body he only had memories of while he was away, finally within his reach and is now trembling under his touch.

With the shirt abandoned, his hands go back down your torso, stopping at where your pants meet your hips. His fingers firmly, but not painfully, dip into the crevice of your hip bones. He leans back from you, keeping his lower body pressed against yours, his gaze filled with so much lust and adoration it made you light headed. He pushes his hips forward, testing the waters.

You draw in your bottom lip, your feet gently returning to the floor, your eyes fluttering shut as your body relishes in the long forgotten intimate contact. It hardly feels real, finally being touched by Rick after so long.

Rick smirks at you, lips curving, devilish and dark. His eyes examining every section of skin, his fingers once again tracing up your body, but this time they ride up your sides, then wrap around your back. You feel his skilled fingers quickly unclip the bra you were wearing, he slides the straps off of your arms and drops it to the floor. 

Now with your upper completely exposed to him, he starts to rub his hands all over. Starting at your shoulders, he slowly drags his hands down, letting his fingers follow behind them, sending goosebumps fluttering over your skin. 

After he thoroughly examines the skin on your arms with his fingers, he stops at your wrists, holding onto them tightly, his eyes focused on your hands as he brings both of them to his face and kisses them softly. The heat in your body turns feverish.

Once he kisses your hands he lets one of them go, brings it back down to your side, then he puts the other on his heart and let’s go, leaving you to do what you please. You follow his actions by reaching down and taking his shirt off, while your eyes begin to inspect the familiar body.

Your eyes widen as you notice things you don’t remember him having before. The normally lean and taut muscles are smaller, his ribs poking out in where the normally lay flat behind his abdomen. Your hands start on his shoulders, like he did yours, shivering lightly when you feel his hands rest on your waist as you continue to examine his body. 

While you run your hands down his arms, you feel scars underneath your light touches, some that feel new, some old, some you recognize, others foriegn.

You look up at Rick, frowning sadly. “What did they do to you?” You whisper, even that sounding far too loud in the quiet room.

“Nothing I didn’t deserve,” he murmurs back, but you still hear him clearly. It broke your heart as you trailed over the deep cuts and marks that came from his year in prison. 

You lean forward and press a kiss to his neck, sucking gently, and he hisses at the new contact.

You look down where his v-line used to perfectly form down into his pants, where muscles used to be thick and fit were now soft and flattened. Now there's only a small definition as a memory of what used to be there. 

Taking your hands from his arms, you slide them down the front of his body from his chest, down his deflated abs. Your finger circles his belly button and trails down his wispy blue happy trail to the buckle of his belt, skillfully undoing it, moving on to unbutton and unzip his pants in a hurry. Your fingers hook through a belt loop on either side of his waist and you pull them down, making sure to grab his boxers at the same time. 

With his pants and boxers pooled around his ankles, he takes initiative to step out of them, pushing them aside with his foot. His fingers lace through your hair, rubbing your head as a sign of reassurance, a silent ‘I love you’. 

You look up at him and smile wide before grabbing his hardened member at the base and pulling the tip to your lips.

He groans at the feeling of your hand, his teeth abusing his lower lip at the sight of you on your knees.

You moisten his tip with your tongue, swirling it over the top.

The hand in your hair clenches gently, and his free hand presses its palm flat against the door to balance himself.

Smiling at the good job you seem to be doing, even though you’ve hardly started, you put the head of his cock in your mouth and begin to suck, eliciting a deep growl from his lips followed by a “mmph” as a result of him biting and pursing his lips together. 

You pull back, taking his dick out of your mouth then look up at him. “Baby… let me hear how much you missed me,” you plead before putting him back inside your mouth so your tongue can poke at the slit on the tip.

Rick immediately obeys your request and he lets out a shaky sigh that sounds like a whimper, a sound that sends electricity to the same circuit that’s moistening your panties.

Satisfied with abusing his tip, you take him fully into your mouth, the hair around his base tickling your nose. You moan low, causing your throat to vibrate around his cock and he groans and curses under his breath. Encouraged, you pick up your pace, bringing him in and out of your mouth quicker, your tongue sliding up and down his shaft.

He tightens his grip on your hair so he has more control of your speed. He moves you slowly at first but picks up the pace as his control slips, thrusting into your mouth and down your throat.

“Damn I’m so…” He thrusts shallowly as he speaks, grunting as you take all of him down your throat expertly before he’s clutching your hair and holding you against his cock tightly, “Fuck I’m…I-mmm-” 

With hardly any other warning, you feel his hot seed spilling into your mouth, coating your throat and filling you up. 

You swallow as much as you can, the strain of the action causing tears to spring to your eyes, his cock is still buried in you.

He finally pumps out all he’s got and slowly pulls back, his softening cock falling from your lips as cum drips from the corners of your mouth.

He kneels down and licks your lips, wiping the excess cum from your face, smirking at your dazed stare. “Don’t worry. We’re not done,” he says with a wink, “I h-haven’t jacked o-or anything in a year. I got a few rounds in me.”

You smile brightly, your pussy throbbing underneath your clothes as his lips meet yours, capturing you in a messy kiss mixed with sweat, cum and saliva as his arms reach down to pick you up. Lifting you off the ground, he carries you to the bed and tosses you onto the mattress, you bounce a little and it makes you giggle.

He leans over your body and quickly discards your pants and panties so you’re both completely naked now. 

Rick crawls into the bed, hovering above you and nipping at your lips, then trailing down your body, leaving kisses and licks on every part of your skin.

Now, thoroughly covered in goosebumps, he reaches your neglected pussy, already dripping from the heated makeout and feeling his cock fucking your throat. You spread your legs instinctively.

Rick snakes his arms around your thighs, his hands holding your inner thigh, locking you in his arms. He kisses your inner thigh all the way down to your pelvic bone, the crease between you leg and your sex. He licks a hot stripe up to your clit slowly, eliciting a moan from you at the foreign pleasure. His tongue slips from your sensitive bud and makes its way inside of you, twirling around. 

Your legs would crush his head if not for the tight hold he has on your legs. Your muscles spasm as his tongue moves in all the right ways.

Rick notices your reaction and begins to thrust his tongue in and out of you, folding and twisting around inside of you, your neck arching while your fingers claw at the fabric beside you. He releases the grip on one of your thighs while his tongue starts to focus its attention back on your clit whilst his finger slips into you.

You gasp sharply at the sensation, jaw dropping and toes curling. 

“Fuck..” You whine, just before you choke on your breath as he immediately shoves three fingers inside of your dripping pussy, your eyes rolling into the back of your head at the amazing sensation. You suck on your bottom lip, breathing out a shaky moan just as his fingers flex upward and graze your special spot that has you shaking and covering your mouth with your hand. “Oh fuu~” your chest raises as he chases your orgasm.

Ricks tongue flicks at your clit while his fingers abuse your g-spot, leaving you a sopping, whimpering mess as you come around his fingers.

Rick eagerly laps up your orgasm, not slowing until you flinch from overstimulation. He slowly slides his fingers out from inside of you, which causes your legs to spasm at the oversensitivity. He sits up and rubs your legs slowly while you come down from your high. 

“Fuck… haven’t felt one of those in too long,” you groan while Rick eases up your body so he’s laying on top of you, holding his weight up so he doesn’t crush you. 

“You didn’t play with yourself w-when I was away?” He asks, eyebrow raised.

“Not really, I’d try,” you look away, “but I’d think about you and then get sad so…” You nibble your lip, trying not to ruin the mood.

Rick only chuckles and kisses your nose, “T-then it looks like we both have a few rounds in us,” he says with a wink, your pussy already clenching again with the thought. His lips connect to yours and you happily reciprocate.

Your hands play with his damp blue locks of hair while his reaches down to grab his hardened cock, pressing the tip against your entrance and moving through your folds. You press your hands on Ricks shoulders and he pulls away from the kiss and looks down at you, his eyes questioning. “I wanna be on top,” you answer his unspoken question.

He grins, “Be my guest,” he murmurs while rolling off you, landing on the empty bed beside you with an ‘oof’.

The corners of your mouth curl up as you throw one leg over Rick's body so you’re straddling his lap, your knees firmly planted beside both of his hips. 

You look down at his body, frowning a little as you’re once again reminded of how his body has changed because of the horrible conditions he endured for a year.

Rick notices you staring and reaches out for your face to gain your attention. “It’s alright baby. I’m here now,” he declares with a somber smile and you can’t help but to join in and smile back.

He grips your shoulders and pulls you down on him, your chest flush against his. Your eyes lock with his before your lips are connected. He kisses you like he always did, like you were his oxygen, his source of life. 

Your hand travels down his side and wraps around the base of his cock, causing him to groan into the kiss, his tongue running across your bottom lip and finding its way into your mouth. While your mouths are connected, you direct your attention back on the hand you have firmly wrapped around his cock, you angle it towards your entrance, leaning back a little so the head is barely penetrating your opening. 

You balance yourself above him and take your hand away from his dick. You break the kiss briefly, much to Rick's disapproval, made apparent to you when he groans at the loss of your mouth. You only shake your head and smirk at him as he whines, pushing your hair behind your shoulders and out of the way before bending back down to kiss him again, of which he eagerly accepts.

Planting your hands firmly on either side of his head, you slowly sink down into his hardened member. You both moan against each other’s mouth while he fills you up and your walls tighten around him.

“Oh, god, I missed this,” you whisper against his mouth.

He lightly nods, “I did too. You have no idea how good you f-feel,” he says, reaching down and gripping your hips to sink you down further, faster.

With the help of Rick, you're able to take him inside of you completely. Your head is already swimming from the heady sensation. Your bottom lip is already pulled into your mouth between your teeth, letting out a deep sigh as you feel his cock twitch inside you.

Rick relaxes his head on the pillows underneath his head, tilting to the side to kiss your wrist whilst you slowly lift your hips then slide back down on his cock. He growls low, thrusting his hips to match with your own rhythm of fucking him.

You lean down and press your lips to his neck as you pick up the pace, bouncing in his cock while his fingers dip into your hips as he holds onto you tightly. Your hips roll forward as he thrusts hard into you, hitting your g-spot with heavy force. You’re thrown off guard by Ricks hands leaving your hips and him lifting himself up on his elbows, scooting back so he's halfway sitting up.

He returns his hands back on you, his blunt nails digging into your waist, tight enough to bruise.

You moan at the grip he has on you while he lifts you above his cock with his hands, till the head of his dick is sliding around your entrance, teasing at your clit. 

He smirks at you and licks his lips. With a twinkle in his eye, his hands bring you down fast, shoving you hard onto his cock along with a thrust upward, sheathing himself completely inside of you with a loud moan. He whimpers your name as your walls tighten around him.

You aid him as he fucks you from below, bouncing at the same rate of his thrusts. The new angle he is pounding into you at has his dick ramming into your g-spot roughly with each thrust. Your hands go down to grip his shoulders, he jerks his head to the side to get a few locks of hair out of his face, even though most of them stuck to his sweaty forehead, but the sight only made you want him more. He is hot. You had forgotten his facial expressions in the bedroom after all this time. You forgot how sexy they were, the animalistic need for you caught in his eye.

He notices you staring and bites his lip with a raise of his eyebrow, sitting up further and grabbing your hips tightly, flipping your positions.

Now underneath him, his lips hungrily attack your neck, biting and sucking, you moan before you can stop yourself.

On his knees, he rises from your neck and grabs your legs, holding the backs of your knees and moving them so they’re resting on his shoulders. His hands release you from your legs, one hand snaking back down to your clit, rubbing dizzying circles with each deep thrust, his other hand braced on the headboard.

Your new position made your pussy unbelievably tight, every nerve screaming in delight as Rick continued to rub your sensitive clit and pound into you mercilessly.

He looks down at you, smirking devilishly, as lost in the pleasure as you are.

You suck in your bottom lip, moaning between your teeth, watching closely at the sweat rolling down his pale chest, the sunlight that barely comes in the room giving him a golden glow. 

“You feel so fucking good,” he growls, “So fucking tight for me.”

You can feel yourself getting close, your legs beginning to quiver as his speed on your clit increases while he shoves into you roughly. 

“I’m…” You couldn’t even finish your warning before he’s kissing your lips, you knew he was close by his pace getting tougher, but pulling out nearly all the way and slamming his hips down, shoving into you completely. 

Rick curses against your lips, a string of ‘oh fuck’ and ‘I’m coming’.

Your hands make their way in his hair, tugging at the unruly blue spikes and kissing him madly and messily, saliva and sweat mixing together.

The two of you both tighten your grip on each other. Your hands pull his hair, his fingers dig into your hip as your walls clench around his cock when you both hit your climax.

“Fuuu-“ Rick whimpers against your lip, pumping his seed into you. 

You cry out his name as you cum hard around his cock, your pussy milking him of every last drop of his cum, so full that it seeps out as he thrusts into you slowly a few more times.

He’s panting over you, he sits back on his knees taking deep breaths and wiping sweat from his forehead, moving your legs off of his shoulders so you’re more comfortable. 

You’re blushing from the impact of your orgasm and he smirks at you, licking his lips.

He slowly pulls out of you, leaving your hole empty and aching.

Rick watches pridefully as his cum spills out of you onto the sheets below. 

Once he’s done mentally patting his back for quite literally wrecking your pussy, he lays down beside you, pulling you into him underneath his arm so your head is laying on his chest. The two of you slowly start to synchronize your breathing once you’re both over your orgasm highs.

He’s lazily rubbing your back, but it feels like heaven and you’re melting into him, hardly believing you’re back in your lovers arms. 

“Please don’t ever leave again,” you murmur, “I don’t think I can bear losing you again.” 

Rick frowns sadly and looks down at you, your big e/c eyes looking up at him softly.

“Baby,” he begins, “you never lost me. I’ve al-always been yours.” He kisses the top of your head, breathing in your lovely scent. “I’m not going anywhere, not without a fight.” 

You playfully hit his chest.

Rick clears his throat and runs his fingers through his blue hair, “So uhm… w-why are all of our pictures in the garage?” 

There was hurt in his voice, despite the confident facade he tries to hide behind, but you know him, you know every change in his voice and what each once means. 

“They were too hard to look at… I would cry looking at pictures of you,” you clutch his chest at the memory. 

“Oh… so it’s not-not because you d-didn’t want Gerald knowing th-that you had someone?” He asks, trying to make it sound like he was joking but you knew he was actually trying to hide his insecurity. 

“No, Rick. Jerry-“ you emphasize the correction of your neighbors name “-knew I was with you, and knows I’m in love with you. Too many wine drunk conversations with him, times that I was vulnerable. If I wanted him I would’ve taken him, but I couldn’t bring myself too. He’s kind of a baby anyway,” you chuckle, and Rick releases a sigh of relief. “I’m glad you had someone to talk to,” he says, rubbing your back, no longer threatened by him. 

“He was nice enough to let us stay with him this past week. But I’m ready to be home with you, and Morty misses you-“

“Morty! Where is he?” Rick jumps up, grabbing you as he does.

You smile a little and shake your head, “It’s okay, he’s with Jerry… I sent him back over there because there was glass all over the floor and you were throwing stuff so…” 

Rick blushes a little, then awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, “Y-yeah… uhm… can-can we go get him?” he asks, looking down at you, “I miss him…” he frowns.

“Of course… he misses you too.” You kiss Ricks cheek, “It’s been really hard on him… I’ve needed your help with so many things Rick. He’s been getting bullied at school and I’ve tried to stop it, but the school system is a joke,” you say while rolling your eyes and hoping off of the bed to get dressed.

Rick follows your lead and also starts to rummage through some clothes.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Rick adds while slipping on a black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, which he does mostly for you.

You throw on some black yoga pants and a long sleeve t-shirt, then turn around, already checking out Ricks pants.

“Stop staring,” he says, bringing you out of your trance. You groan while rolling your eyes.

“I’ve definitely missed that,” you quip while walking out of the bedroom.

~

You knock on Jerry’s door.

Rick has his arms crossed and eyebrows raised, mostly to intimidate Jerry. 

The door opens and Jerry smiles seeing you “Hey y/n!” he exclaims, then sees Rick once the door is opened the rest of the way. “An-and Rick,” he adds nervously, to which Rick only nods in response. “Uh, Morty,” Jerry calls, turning around, “Your parents are back.” 

After a few seconds Morty comes to the door. He looks at you first, as if making sure everything is okay.

You smile at him and nod, while motioning to Rick in a silent ‘it’s ok’. 

That was all the confirmation Morty needed.

With that, he runs to Rick and jumps up, Rick immediately picking up the small boy and hugging him as his arms and legs wrap around his dad. 

“Hey buddy,” he whispers.

Morty is clutching onto him for dear life, his face buried in the crook of his dad's neck while Rick rubs his back up and down and swaying back and forth. 

“Thanks for watching him Jerry,” you whisper, not wanting to break the moment that Rick and Morty are having.

Jerry nods, “It’s no problem. I’ll see ya later” he whispers back while closing the door.

You nod to him then put your hand on Ricks back, nudging him to walk.

He keeps Morty’s in his arms, (not that Morty would even get off of him even if Rick had tried to pry him off) relishing in his son's embrace, their bond between father and son restoring itself after such a long separation.

You could almost hear Morty crying, quiet sobs coming from his concealed face.

Rick continues to rub his back as the two of you walk back to the house. Squinting from the sunlight, he looks over at you frowning sadly at the crying boy in his arms.

Once you’re all inside, Rick grabs Morty by the waist to try and let him down, but Morty only holds on tighter and whines, so Rick decides to let the boy cling to him longer, slowly walking to the couch and sitting with him attached to his chest. 

It made your heart happy; Rick letting his guard down and being open and vulnerable to the life the two of you had created. Slowly, you join them on the couch, careful to not interrupt their moment.

Morty finally sits up and wipes his tears from his face, Ricks sleeve already wet from his son’s tears, even though you couldn’t tell from the black fabric. 

“I missed you,” Morty whimpers, his bottom lip shaking as he tries to stop himself from crying.

“I missed you too buddy,” Rick says while ruffling the boys brown curls. “You’ve g-gotten so big huh?” he asks, and Morty can only smile and nod.

“Oh! Come look what I made!” Morty shouts as he jumps off the couch and grabs Rick's hand, pulling him along.

Rick smiles and follows the boy to his room. 

From the couch you can hear Morty excitedly jabbering on about something he constructed, and you can hear Rick's deep voice carrying back in the conversation. 

You were positive that things were going to be perfect again. 

You were so sure that Rick leaving was the hardest thing you’d ever have to endure. But he was back now.

And as long as you had him, everything was going to be okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute fluff and love before you guys hate me for chapter 19. <3

“Wow… it's coming along really good!” you shout from the back porch, walking into the backyard with a glass of lemonade in each hand as you approach Rick who is finishing the brick deck surrounding the underground pool he’s been working on the past few months.

“Yeah… Should be-should be done here soon,” he says while standing, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm, sweat dripping down his shirtless torso.

“Here,” you hold out a hand, prompting him to take the drink from you.

When he does, he takes big gulps to soothe him from the heat of the sun and you turn around to see Morty jumping on the trampoline.

You go to him and give him the other glass when he stops bouncing to take it from you, murmuring out a thanks and drinking it just as quickly as his father had done.

“Are you about ready to go?” you ask.

Morty shrugs and sets the glass down, “I guess… But I'm a little bit worried.” 

“Don’t be, it’s gonna be the same thing like last time,” you assure him.

He looks away, smiling halfheartedly. “Okay…” he says, starting to bounce again.

Today was Morty’s last appointment at the development center where he was born. Depending on his test results, his program can finally be discontinued, and he’ll be labeled as ‘normal’ in the terms of his learning ability.

You turn back to Rick and walk to him where he’s already begun working again. “Are you sure you don’t want to come along with us?” you ask yet again.

He nods. “I’d love too, b-but I’m too close to getting this done,” he says, leaning over and kissing your cheek. “I’ll have dinner ready for you guys,” he adds while getting back on the ground to lay some more bricks.

“Alright, well then, I guess we’re gonna go ahead and go… Come on Morty,” you call out, turning to go back inside, Morty following behind you. Grabbing your purse, you walk to the garage and grab the portal gun that Rick had made specifically for you for your journey to and from the ‘maternity world’ so there were no more dangerous mistakes going through the portal. 

You will admit, you’re disappointed that Rick wasn’t coming, and wouldn’t be there to celebrate Morty’s achievements with you, but you figured you could plan a party for him to surprise him.

“Are you ready?” You ask, lifting the portal gun and pointing it straight ahead of you.

Morty nods in agreement and you pull the trigger, the green swirl appearing before the two of you.

You walk in first, making sure Morty follows close behind you when you enter into the waiting room. You inhale the fresh floral scent of the outdoor waiting room, then tuck the portal gun into your purse and turn to look at Morty. Your lips curl up into a warm smile and you ruffle his curls, “Come on, it’s gonna be okay!” You try to comfort him, putting your hand on his upper back to lead him towards the door in the tree.

It opens up and he walks in before you, already familiar with the layout of the building. You walk in behind him then go around to stand beside him, nudging him to keep walking in the direction of Ora’s office. 

Once the two of you finally approach the door, you turn to look at Morty one last time, who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay, whatever happens, no matter the results. Alright?” You ask one last time.

He finally gives you a more confident smile, accompanied with a quiet “Okay.”

Satisfied with his response, you turn to grab the door knob and open it, leading into Ora’s room who is already prepared for Morty’s evaluation and greets you both with a warm, kind smile. “Hello! It’s great to see you again!” She exclaimed, standing to give you a hug, then pats Morty on the shoulder. “Where’s Rick?” She adds after returning to her seat, you and Morty also taking a seat on the white couch directly facing her chair.

“Rick was finishing up a project, he was really eager to get it done. He would be here if he wasn’t so close to finishing it…” It sounds more like a question, you truly do believe that Rick would come to support your son, his son, but... 

“Well that’s okay.” She turns her attention directly to Morty, her lips drawn in a tight smile. “Morty, are you ready for your final evaluation?”

“Oh man… I guess?” He nervously rubs his arm.

You pat his back and he smiles awkwardly.

“It’ll be fine.” Ora assures, then stands up holding some papers to her chest. “You know the drill… you have an hour and 45 minutes to complete the test, and then we’ll do a final brain scan. Alright?” 

Morty takes a deep breath, “Alright.” He stands up slowly, pushing himself up with his hands on his knees.

Ora nods. “Follow me,” she says in a soft tone and you give Morty one last gesture of reassurance before they both exit the room. 

You pull out your phone and send a quick text to Rick.

You- Morty just went back to start his test. Fingers crossed <3 

Sighing, you slip your phone in between your thighs just as Ora enters the room again, then sits down in her previous seat while the two of you wait for Morty to finish.

“So, how have things been? Haven’t seen you guys in a long time,” she asks with a questioning smile, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

You once again find yourself staring at her beauty. 

“Uhm… it’s been okay,” you swallow hard, then shift in your seat before taking a deep inhale and starting again. “Actually, I’m kind of worried about Morty still. Not necessarily his development but-“

“What’s worrying you?” Ora interjects, suddenly even more interested in what you’re saying.

“Well, Rick was gone for nearly a year, I remember we spoke briefly during that time, but ever since he left Morty got extremely clingy, not that I minded, I love that my son enjoys being around me. But when Rick was gone, at least 3 times a week he’d ask to sleep with me because of recurring nightmares he kept having. And then when Rick came back, Morty clung to him like his life depended on it for about a week, obviously Morty missed him, but I mean... He was physically attached to him nearly the whole time.” 

“What about this concerns you?” She asks gently.

You shrug, looking around the room trying to find the right words, “I’m worried it might have done more damage to him. Do you think he’s going to have separation anxiety and issues like that any time Rick and I aren’t around him?” 

Ora purses her lips together, nodding as you explained the situation. “That is concerning. With Morty’s pre-existing condition, I think it may have to do with confidence,” she scoots forward in her seat and puts her elbows on her knees and looks at you, “Morty may idolize his father, which isn’t abnormal for a father and son bond, however, if Rick ever got onto Morty for being slow at learning when he was younger and his brain was still a sponge, soaking up every bit of information, that probably made Morty feel like he wasn’t good enough, which meant when he finally made Rick proud, he put it so high up on a pedestal in his mind that all he wanted to do was to please his dad. So for Rick to leave abruptly, Morty probably was just so heartbroken that he had to cling to whoever was closest to him, which was you, and then as soon as his ‘hero’ came back into his life, he was just so happy that he wanted to spend every moment with him, making him proud in any way that he could… does that make sense?” 

Your eyes widened, it all became so clear to you, it was almost scary. “So, he has an unhealthy obsession with Rick?” 

Ora shakes her head, “No, I wouldn’t say that. He just loves him and wants to make him proud. But if you’re worried about separation issues, that’s something we could possibly look at in his brain scans.” 

“What do you think we should do?” You ask.

Ora shrugs “I don’t think it’ll cause any harm, if anything, it lets you become aware. If he does have separation issues then you’ll know how to help him through times of being apart.” She pauses, “If that's what you want, of course.”

You take a moment to think it over, then nod “Yeah… maybe we should.”

~

The door slowly opens and you see Morty holding his papers from the evaluation.

Ora stands and immediately takes them from him. “Thank you, now, head on down to room 6 for me and I’ll be right there okay? Just like last time.” She smiles at him, and he does as she says. She then goes over to her desk and sends the paper through a scanner, “I’ll be back in just a moment while his test is being evaluated, and then we’ll all talk about the results together.” She says smoothly before leaving the room to go tend to Morty.

You lean back on the couch, your leg nervously and rhythmically tapping on the floor. You pull your phone out from between your legs and notice a text from Rick.

Rick- Fingers crossed. I’m sure he’ll do fine, either way he’s our son ;)

You smile at the simple text, and it’s a gentle reminder that no matter what the results came back as, your little family is together, that’s perfect for you.

You- Ora said he may have separation anxiety…

About 15 minutes later your phone lights up with a message back.

Rick- Damn. It’ll be okay y/n, I’m not going anywhere 

You- I know. Love you, ttyl about to see results!

Just as you hit send, the door knob turns and Morty walks in followed by Ora. Morty takes a seat close to you and you notice his slight shaking, one of his nervous habits, so you put your arm around him and kiss the top of his head.

“You did great Morty! You’re so brave,” Ora exclaims with her sassy attitude, making him chuckle a little and his cheeks light up at the unexpected praise.

Ora continues to walk through her room, grabbing some papers from the scanner, and a Manila folder from the brain scan in her clutch against her chest. 

“Alright,” she says while taking a seat and opening up the folder, “let’s take a look…” Her eyes scan over the paper, she nods and bums as she looks through and suddenly takes a sharp breath, causing you and Morty to both look at her.

Fuck. Now you’re nervous.

“Well Morty, you passed the test, nearly a perfect score!” She beams brightly, clapping her hands together. 

Morty’s eyes widen and his jaw drops, “Really!” He exclaims.

Ora nods with a smile and you turn to Morty and grab his shoulders affectionately, “See! I knew you could do it.” You say to him, then pull him into a hug he tightly returns, lingering a little longer after you have already released him. 

“And, y/n, can we speak privately for a moment?” Ora asks as she stands up from her seat.

Your heart begins to pound, unsure of the news you’re about to receive, but your motherly instincts kick in when you feel Morty tighten his grip on you. You realizes that you’re going to have to leave the room and physically pull Morty’s arms from around you.

He looks terrified but you rub his head, “I’m gonna be right outside the door, just hold on a second alright?” You say, he nods slowly, his eyes moving to the floor, and fiddles with his fingers.

Once outside the room, Ora shuts the door and opens up the folder. “So, the chemicals in his brain do present a concerning issue. I believe your assessment was correct.” She purses her lips together once she sees your facial expressions fall into a worried look, “Separation anxiety in teenagers and adults is very rare, but it can happen, even though Morty isn’t a teenager yet, he’s passed the threshold of ‘normal’ separation anxiety that can just be classified as normal child behavior. It can be caused by genetics or a trigger of losing a loved one. That being said, I think this makes his case more severe, because it’s a mix of both. He was already ‘clingy’ due to his genetic makeup and his pre existing condition, then when he lost Rick, it escalated his issue.” 

You felt heavy. Weight on your shoulders pulling you down, your heart twisting painfully. It was heartbreaking, the pain your son was having to go through. “Is there treatment for it?” You ask hopefully.

Ora nods then pulls another piece of paper out from the folder and holds it up to read it. “I’m going to give you this paper. It has a list of at home treatments for you to try, and then a therapist that we offer for cases like Morty’s.” She tucks the paper back in the folder and hands the entire folder to you and you take it, flipping through the papers but not really taking in the information.

“Is there anything that Rick can do specifically? Should they spend more one on one time together?” You wonder aloud.

Ora agrees “Yes, that would be beneficial.” 

With that, Ora opens the door and motions for you to walk in first.

Once you enter the room Morty immediately jumps to his feet. “C-can we go now… dad might need help.” He shifts on his feet and inches towards you till he’s grabbing your arm and tugging at you.

“Yes baby, we’re leaving now. I’m proud of you,” you say to him.

Ora looks at him and squats down to be level with his gaze, grabbing his hand and smiling warmly. “I’ve really enjoyed working with you Morty. You’re one of my favorite patients” she winks.

Morty only blushes and nervously murmurs, “thank you.”

“Mom…” He tugs and you nod.

“Yes, yes, come on.” You say to him while patting his back.

He holds your arm tightly while your other arm clutches the papers at your side. You try to move your arm from his grip as the two of you walk through the hospital, “Morty, come on.” you say while tugging your arm, and Morty whimpers, slowly releasing and putting his head down.

“Sweetie,” you say, still walking along with him, “I'm just gonna call your dad and tell him how good you did, okay? So all three of us can celebrate together.” 

Morty seemed immediately happier by that and he stands back up straight with a big grin on his face as you pull out your phone to text Rick the news, when you see another text from Rick.

Rick: ETA?

You raise an eyebrow, unsure of why Rick needed to know when you’d be home, but you push your negative thoughts aside and text back.

You: Just got done, he passed his development test. There’s something we need to talk about though

You wait a second for a response, but all you get is a time stamp that Rick had seen the message, but no message came back. You sigh a little under your breath and slip your phone back into your pocket and before you knew it, you and Morty were in the waiting room. You pull the portal gun out of your purse and shoot the green swirl in front of the two of you.

“Come on,” Morty whines, you didn’t realize you were just staring at the portal.

Shaking your head you look at him, “Sorry buddy, let's go.” You smile and grab his hand, which he happily squeezes back, and you lead him into the portal. It closes behind the two of you and you’re both standing in the dim garage.

“Dad!” Morty immediately shouts as Rick enters the garage and runs up to him, jumping in his arms like he normally does when he’d see his father after being gone.

Rick doesn’t hesitate and lifts Morty in his arms and hugs him. “I heard you did great-did a good job b-buddy,” Rick says to Morty while ruffling his hair.

Morty nods and grins big. 

“Did you get the pool finished?” You say while looking Rick up and down, eyeing his jeans and black shirt, secretly wondering why he is dressed up.

“Yes, w-why don’t you and Morty put your swimsuits on and we can test-try it out before dinner?” He asks you while letting Morty back down on the ground.

Morty nods and excitedly runs to his room, leaving you and Rick.

Rick follows, “come on,” he says to you, leaving the garage and standing in the kitchen.

You follow his lead and once you’re in the kitchen he brings you into a tight hug. 

“We need to talk about Morty’s results from the brain scan,” you mumble into Rick's neck, his hands running up and down your back.

He leans back and looks at you, raising the corner of his eyebrow, “What about it?” 

“Well, he-“

There’s a loud crash in the dining room around the corner.

You flinch at the sudden sound, leaning back and trying to look over Rick's shoulder, “What was that?” You ask, starting to push past Rick to go check it out just as he grabs your arm and pulls you back.

“It-I was- uhm earlier I started oxidizing some eels and a few of them got out.” he forces out a laugh and puts a hand on your back and pushes you towards the direction of your bedroom. “G-go put your swimsuit on and I’ll take care of the eels.”

You stumble forward a little as Rick nudges you forward, but you do as he says and go to your room to put on your cutest swimsuit. You haven’t had a chance to wear it out anywhere and decided to finally give it it's time to shine. 

Once it’s on - and after you had a battle trying to tie it yourself - you put some shorts on over it and a short colorful kimono to cover the top. 

You walk back into the kitchen where Morty was already shirtless and in his yellow swim trunks - that kid sure did love yellow - and you’re not sure when Rick had the time to change but he was also in his baby blue ones. You don’t think too hard about it. 

“Are y’all ready to t-test our the pool finally?”

“Yes!” Morty shouts while jumping and you giggle at him and nod, “Sure, you’ve been working hard on it.”

“Well, I wanted to congratulate Morty on his results… and also wanted to make up for the birthday I missed,” Rick says while smiling big.

Tilting your head and quirking your eyebrows “What?”

“Well,” he raises his voice “I missed a lot, like you and Morty’s birthday when I was gone all year.. so I wanted to say...”

“Surprise!!” 

There were about 30 people who jumped up from behind doors, furniture, and out of the pantry and dining room all yelling ‘surprise’. You and Morty’s jaw both drop nearly to the ground and your eyes are wide.

Looking around the room you see Squanchy, who you were positive got captured at Birdpersons wedding, and a few others you thought got imprisoned. Even Jerry was there, which you’d have to figure out how Rick was convinced to invite him. Then you’re caught off guard when you feel someone come up behind you and hug you, turning around you see your best friend who had moved away a few years ago.

“Oh my god!” You help, wrapping your arms around her, she hugs you back and smiles.

“Yeah, I was the ‘oxidizing eel’, I knocked over your plant on accident and bonked my head.” She does quotations with her fingers when she refers to herself as the eel, then grins.

“Rick, I can’t believe this!” You shout and turn to hug him.

Everyone begins to chatter among themselves. you see some other friends from college start talking to Morty and telling him happy birthday, to which he blushes and giggles a little.

“I wish I could’ve been there for the real thing,” Rick squeezes his hold on your arm, “but hopefully this will make up for it.” He brings you into a warm kiss.

“This is amazing…” You smile, still in shock, wondering how he managed to pull this off.

Before you can question further, Squanchy had made his way over to the two of you.

“Squanchy, I’m so happy to see you. I got so worried about all of our friends after the wedding-“ you have to stop yourself.

How could you have forgotten?

Ricks closest friends had been killed that night, the two of you hardly spoke about it. In fact, this is the first time you mentioned the actual wedding itself out loud.

Both Rick and Squanchy look sorrowfully at the ground, silently mourning the loss of their friend together.

You clear your throat and nervously wring your hands together, “How-how are you Squanchy?” you ask, trying to shift their focus.

“Squanchy as I’ll ever be,” he winks, lifting the mood, then reaches out and pulls Morty into a headlock and rubs his knuckles into the boys scalp, making a mess of his curls. “Morty’s almost old enough to squanch his dad,” he says while Morty laughs as he’s tickled by the cat creatures whiskers.

“Yeah yeah, I’m-I’m an old fart,” he rolls his eyes, despite not being old at all, he gave off a crazy old scientist persona when pairing all his characteristics; messy blue/grey hair, the raspy voice caused by years of alcohol, and his IQ.

“Hey!” he calls out loudly, causing everyone to focus their attention on him, waiting for him to continue, “The bar on the patio is fully stocked, let’s take this party outside!” he shouts, a chorus of ‘whoops’ and other celebratory remarks are yelped as everyone makes their way outside.

Rick looks down and sees Morty looking up at him with a bright twinkle of admiration towards his father. 

The corners of Ricks mouth draws up before he bends over and picks up Morty, holding him against his hip, “Happy Birthday buddy, I’m r-really proud of y-you,” he kisses his son's cheek.

Morty beams, “aw jeez, thanks dad,” the smaller boy mumbles while Rick carries him outside, grabbing your hand with the arm that isn’t supporting Morty.

Now everyone is outside, most people already with a drink in their hand. One of your friends hands you a red solo cup with content that made your nose tingle as you sipped at its contents. 

“R-really quick,” Rick starts, standing at the edge of the massive sized pool looking around at everyone. Once again it’s silent to let the man of the house talk, “I just wanna-want to say thank you to everyone who could make it. I know there’s a lot of people we’re going to miss at parties for the rest of our days,” he breathes in a sharp breath, “but tonight is in honor of my beautiful f-family.” He says, turning to look at you, then to Morty, kissing the small boy's forehead while the crowd shifts in this pause. “I wasn’t able to be here, and I’m so lucky to be back with them. We’re thankful to have friends who can celebrate with us.” 

There’s a chorus of ‘aw’s’ and some ‘we love you guys’ in the crowd of friends, then Rick opens his mouth to speak again.

“I’m also really proud of my son,” he begins. “He’s grown so much,” Ricks attention then turns specifically to Morty, “and I-I’m so thankful to be your dad.” He says as he presses his forehead to Morty’s, whose eyes were wide and tear filled, his bottom lip quivering a little before wrapping his arms around his dad's shoulders and hugging him tight, Ricks arms immediately wrapping around the boy.

You weren’t surprised that most of your friends were dabbing at their eyes as tears had started to flow. No one besides you got to see such a soft side to Rick, so it caught everyone off guard.

After a long hug between the two of them, he sets Morty down and turns to look at you. His dominant hand casually slips in his pocket while the other reaches out and takes yours, pulling it towards.

You take a step closer to him and set down the red cup in your other hand.

“Also uhm, a lot of you know we lost a good friend of ours at his wedding. He was my best friend, and he taught me a lot about love. H-he told me he didn’t care about weddings either, but he cared about Tammy,” his voice turned cold at her name, “I n-never wanted to go to the wedding, because I’m not a fan of public displays of affection, or intimacy, but now I know why he was. B-Because when you’re so in love with someone, all other boundaries seem to disappear.”

His shoulder rises as his hand in his pocket shifts, your eyes drift down. Just as you begin to piece things together, Rick slowly drops to one knee, releasing your hand in the process and pulling a black velvet box from his pocket. A chorus of gasps coming from the audience of people in your backyard.

“Y/n…” his lips drawing back into a bright grin, the corners of his eyes turning upward, “I used to not believe in love, that was until I spilled my drink on you at the coffee shop and looked into your eyes.” He chuckles a little at the memory, your eyes beginning to fill with tears, beaming down at him.

“W-when I saw you, I knew you were my soulmate.” He runs a finger through his hair, causing a few strands to fall, framing his face.

“Will you marry me?” his fingers slowly open the box revealing the most gorgeous ring you’ve ever seen.

Your eyes somehow managed to get wider, Morty’s hands had come up to cover his mouth, his smile still managing to show. 

Surely everyone could hear your heartbeat threatening to break through your chest, a few tears stream down your face when you nod rapidly.

“Y-yes!” You choke out before wrapping your arms around his shoulders, his lips immediately find yours. 

The crowd erupts in cheers.

Squanchy makes a loud whoop, there wasn’t a dry eye as everyone cheered and applauded the two of you, even Jerry was wiping a tear from his cheek, maybe because you were officially off the market, but it was sweet nonetheless.

Rick releases your lips and grabs your left hand and slips the ring onto your finger, it fits like it was specifically molded to your finger. 

Rick once again picks up Morty, pulling the three of you into a tight hug. 

The intimate moment between your family comes to an end when you’re all suddenly surrounded by the sea of your friends, creating a group hug around you all, shouting ‘congratulations’ and other celebratory phrases.

~

The night continues, the lights Rick had installed in the pool casting a blue glow on everyone in the water. 

You and Rick were making out against a corner of the pool, the lights making his hair appear neon. 

Morty was being entertained by Squanchy tossing him in and out of the water and wrestling him, his high pitched laughter being drowned out by the music. 

There was a certain vibe that filled the whole backyard, everyone was ecstatic and just enjoying everyone’s company. 

Your back is against the pool, Ricks leg between your thighs propping you up since you couldn’t reach the bottom. 

Ricks lips pepper your face, he whispers against your cheek, “I’m so in love with you.” 

You put your hands on his waist and trace some of the scars. “I’m so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He smiles and presses his forehead to yours when you gasp, “Oh!” You push his shoulders so he leans back to look at you, he tilts his head in question.

“I never told you about his scans…” you run your fingers through Rick's hair and he raises an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, w-what-how-What happened?” 

“He has separation anxiety, so Ora suggested we take him to a therapist, and also said you should spend some more time with him one-on-one.” 

Rick smiles, “I’ll take-bring him on some adventures with me, I’ve been dying to bring him along.” He kisses your nose, “This is a good excuse for him to come.” 

“Wait so you’re not upset?” You question.

Rick shakes his head. “Of course not. We’ll get through it,” he kisses your forehead, “together like we always do.” He winks, connecting his lips to yours again.

If this was what the rest of your life was going to look like, you were fearless.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies madam

“Hey, j-just look at me, y/n. Breath okay?” Rick comforted, rubbing your back soothingly.

“I-I-I” you choke out through tears “We-We’re never gonna get him back!” you cry out, Rick still trying to get you focused on your breathing.

A few minutes pass of Rick attempting to console you, at the same time driving the ship in no particular direction before your breathing is somewhat under control, you lean back in the passenger seat of the space car, pulling your knees up to your chest, burying your face between your chest and knees, arms wrapped securely around your legs. 

You try to retrace today’s events, try to look for clues that would lead you to your son. 

But 5 hours of aimless searching, the drug seems like it may be starting to wear off in a reaction to Ricks “memory enhancer” when you finally find yourself able to recall what had happened that led to the disappearance of you son.

~

“Jeez Morty slow down” you chuckle as the boy attacks his pancakes.

“S-sorry. I’m starving” he grins big at you before stuffing a forkful of food into his mouth.

“Could that have anything to do with you, Rick?” You ask while turning to look at Rick, who innocently looks up from his own plate.

“I.. what can I say? The kid loves running on adventures with me. It makes you hungry” Rick beams, also chomping down on his food.

“We’re just-just causing a lot of trouble a-all through the galaxy, huh dad?” Morty chirps happily, his comment gaining a head tilt from you along with an eyebrow raise.

“Uhm, what kind of trouble-“

The familiar sounds of a portal sound from the opposite side of the table, shifting everyone’s attention to the left.

Your eyes widen as you see four people step from the portal. 

But they’re not just random faces.

You see three people, identical to Rick, but they were way older, they looked as if they could be in their late 60’s, and there was one similar to Morty, all wearing white suits, with a silver badge pinned on the chest.

One of the Ricks step forward opening his mouth “Morty earth dimension D-248, there are claims against you for crimes concerning our time-uurrpp-line, your presence is required at the Citadel for your questioning, immediately” 

“Abso-fucking-lately not” the Rick at the table says firmly, slowly standing up, clenching one fist while his other hand reaches in his lab coat. 

“Dad?” Morty trembles seeing the other Morty pull out a device and aimed it towards his head, Morty recognizes it to be a tranquilizer gun.

“Rick?!” You shout in unison with Morty, trying to understand the situation, Rick only passes you a gaze that tells you to shut your mouth.

“I’m afraid you have no say in the matter, D-248” Another Rick adds, before nodding to the Morty doppelgänger beside him. The other Morty nods in response before lifting the tranquilizer gun eye level and shooting a dart out into your son's arm, immediately knocking him out.

You gasp, both of your hands coming up to your mouth, barely stifling the scream you let out.

As soon as Morty’s face hit the table from passing out, one of the Ricks had rushed over to your son, in an attempt to pick him up, but your fiancé lands a punch to his older counterpart, causing him to stumble backwards. 

“Rick!!” You shout once more, all three of the men by that name instinctively look at you.

The other Rick takes this as an advantage, and quickly scoops up your son, carrying him through the portal before your fiancé could make another move.

The Rick and Morty that were left nod to each other, before both pulling out a strange looking gun, it looks familiar, you saw one in Ricks garage, something to do with…

Memory!

Just before you can plan your next move, the other Morty points the gun at your Ricks head, the other Rick mumbles “Extra strength for the Rick” 

“Nighty night” The other Rick says smugly, before the same gun is pointed at you.

That’s when it all went dark.

~

Gasping sharply, you sit up in your seat, dropping your knees so your feet are firmly planted on the floorboard. 

Rick flinches at the sudden movement and the break in silence and looks at you “Are you alright?” he questions, raising an eyebrow, reaching over and putting his hand on your thigh.

“I know where he is! It’s the...what’s it called...central… something with a C..” you nibble on your bottom lip, knitting your fingers through your hair, desperately trying to grasp the fleeting memory.

Rick perks up “The Citadel?” he questions, also seeming to gain some memory back at the mention.

“Yes!” You shout excitedly “They said they needed him for questioning! They grabbed Morty and… you bitch!” You yell before punching Rick on the face, causing the man to wince and put a hand to his face.

He turns to look at you to question whatever reason you had to punch him, but before he can get a word out you’re already screaming at him again “Why were there three of you?! And TWO Morty’s?!” you yelled, your face hot with anger as you give Ricks shoulders another shove, he raises his arms defensively.

“Baby baby, I’ll explain, sssh calm down” Rick calls out, your teeth clenching together while you slowly take your seat once again.

Rick turns the ship into a new direction while punching in the coordinates to what you assumed would be the citadel, once the ship is turned to autopilot, he leans back in his seat while turning to you.

“Everything you ever believed about reality, you can-can go ahead and throw that out the window,” he begins, you eagerly listen, leaning forward as if to hear him better, despite the closeness the two of you already were sitting at “This” he motions around himself “This is all one of thousands of conceivable realities…that means there are thousands of Ricks, and thousands of Morty’s”

“And thousands of me?” You interject, however Rick shakes his head in disagreement

“Unfortunately, you only exist in this form in a few realities…” he gestures towards you before beginning again “The-those Ricks back there, they were old. That’s because you and I are young in this reality only, the other dimensions where you and I end up together, we don’t have any children, and end up divorced. In the dimensions where you don’t exist, I-Im married to another woman, who I love inevitably divorce, and have a daughter named Beth, I eventually abandon both of them, then reappear once Beth is an adult with two kids… Summer and Morty” 

Your mouth is open wide, eyes clouded, trying to take in every piece of information.

“In every reality, there is a Morty, there is a Rick. This” he points at you, then back to himself “Only happened once. Morty is only my son in this reality” 

You were positive Rick could hear your heart hammering in your chest, begging to break free from the cage it’s contained in so it could scream freely. “S-so” you breath out shakily “this is the only place you love me…” you tried holding back the tears that stung at your eyes, tried to keep your lip from quivering, but it was pointless, you were now sobbing into your own sleeves gasping and choking on your breath and tears.

“Oh baby, no… hey come here…” he frowns, reaching for you, but you shy away from his touch “What’s the matter?” 

You knew it was a stupid reason to be upset, but you just couldn’t shake the thought.

“You… you only love me in this life” you sniffle, trying to speak clearly despite your sobs “And-and Morty is only our baby in this life” 

It was upsetting to you. You wanted to believe that you and Rick were star crossed lovers, complete soulmates, destined for each other. But, in reality- - well, in your reality- - the two of you were together by chance, in the other realities, you just end up a statistic of divorce. 

Rick stands from his driver seat and carefully navigates over to the passenger seat and kneels in front of you, putting his hands on your shoulders “Hey, l-look at me sweetheart…” he whispers, rubbing his thumbs up and down on your shoulders.

You meet his gaze, tears freely rolling down your flushed cheeks.

“I don’t care about any other realities. Y-Yeah, we may be divorced in the other ones, or I-I may not even know you in the other ones. But what matters is that we’re together now.” Rick offers a reassuring gaze, a small smile creeping on your lips while you wipe your cheeks with the backside of your hand.

“Okay…” you sigh deeply, finally getting a firm grip on your reality, Rick leans forward giving you a kiss on the forehead before returning to his seat. “So, why was Morty taken?” 

“R-remember how I said in this dimension, we’re young?” he asks, tilting his head to meet your eyes, you nod in response and he continues “Well, it seems that it throws off every other Ricks timeline. Morty was-he was born too early, the inventions i'm creating are essentially being created too early with Morty’s help on adventures, most things that other Rick’s aren’t able to accomplish without a Morty, and they took him because they know he won’t lie to them if he’s hiding anything, does-did that make sense?” he questions, waiting for a response.

“Yeah… so, what are we gonna do? We can’t just go there and demand for our son back” you add, Rick nods, “We fight back. It-its dangerous, and risky” a smirk starts to form on his lips “You think you can handle it baby? G-gonna be pretty hardcore stuff” 

One of your eyebrows perk up, a sly smile matching Ricks painting your face “Hell yeah!”

“Fuck yeah! Let’s get suited up” Rick exclaims, standing to his feet, double checking that the ship is on auto-pilot, then walks to the back of the ship, you follow behind him.

Rick reaches up to a compartment located at the top of the ship, he enters a passcode and the compartment drops down, your eyes widen in amazement seeing all the weaponry unfolding from the hidden closet. 

You’re pulled from your empty stare when you feel Rick manually closing your jaw, you hadn’t even noticed your mouth was gaped staring at all of his toys hanging up.

“Alright, first-first things first” he utters while bending over and reaching down into the closet pulling out a large red box, which was also locked. He enters the code to the designated spot on the box, it beeps twice before clicking and the top pops upward signaling it's open.

Rick lifts the top, then grabs a black duffle bag that was inside, you internally chuckle at how hidden he tries to keep everything.

He sets the duffle bag on the ground while getting on his knees and unzipping it.

You try and peer over his shoulder to sneak a peek at what was hidden inside, but he turns to you holding a bulky folded piece of black fabric, you take it from him, closely examining the item.

“Uhm… what is” you grab the top corners of the fabric and give it a little shake to open it up, when it unfolds you nod, an impressive smile donning your face. It’s a black one-piece jumpsuit, covered with zippers and compartments scattered throughout it to conceal the weaponry you’re going to need.

“Do you have it in a prettier color...pink? Or anything with glitter? Black washes me out” you say while batting your eyelashes as Rick stands from the duffle bag, holding his own jumpsuit and rolling his eyes at you.

“Shut up and put it on” he growls, trying to hide his smile, you laugh a little and unzip the front zipper and step into it, then zipping it back up. 

You notice that the zipper doesn’t stay secure and unzips slightly when you move, however you quickly forget about your concerns when your eyes catch on Rick shrugging out of his lab coat and stepping into his own jumpsuit.

“If you dont- you keep, stop drooling over me and grab some armour” he chuckles, kissing your cheek and stepping past you to look through his weaponry, grabbing a few things and stuffing them into his own zippers and compartments.

Once he hums in satisfaction with the instruments he packed, he begins to grab things from the closet and starts shoving them into your pockets and adjusting everything, making sure it's all secure.

“These jumpsuits will protect you from pretty much all citadel weapons, I designed them for heavy machinery and fights, s-so you’ll be able to withstand anything we’ll encounter” he says while patting you down one last time, making sure everythings tight and concealed, stopping when his hands reach your waist, causing you to meet his eyes at the sudden grip he has on you. “You look good” he whispers, leaning in and kissing your lips passionately, you happily reciprocate the tender action. 

Something about the kiss feels urgent, desperate, like it’s the very last time.

For some reason beyond your control, you find your eyes swelling with tears and your cheeks become wet. 

Rick pulls away from your face, his eyes seem red and swelled slightly as well.

“What was that?” you ask, chuckling lightly and moving some hair out of your face, Rick smiles with the corner of his mouth and lets out a shaky breath. “I think we’re just nervous” he suggests, you nod then turn around, seeing what you assumed to be the citadel, slowly appearing in the view of the ship through the front window.

Rick immediately navigates past you and takes his spot in the driver's seat, taking it off auto-pilot. You go take your seat next to him, once he sees you’re safely seated, he turns the ship hard in order to avoid flying straight into their radar.

You grunt as the seat belt digs into your hips from the sudden shift, Rick gives an apologetic hum, before settling the ship to a slower pace.

“Where are we gonna park?” You ask him, your eyes falling on cop cars that litter the street.

“There’s a parking garage, it’s dark, no one really messes with anyone in there” he says, before the garage he refers to enters your view. 

You look at Rick, another question nagging at the back of your brain “If we rescue Morty, won’t they just come back and take him again?”

“Yeah… I’m working on a plan,” Rick says sharply, “we should get a drink first. Come up with a definite plan, they’re not gonna hurt Morty, he has information they want, so we have some time to spare.” he says, you nod in agreement. 

He navigates the ship into a dark corner of the garage, turning off the car and taking a deep breath, then immediately lunging forward, grasping your shoulders tightly and pulling you into a hug, the sudden affection taking you by surprise.

“Look, it’s-this isn’t gonna be easy. We may get our asses beat, b-but I promise we’re not leaving without our son, and I won’t let anything happen to you” Rick whispers into your neck, his fingers almost painfully squeezing you.

“We’re gonna be fine. As long as we’re together, right?” you reassure, Rick chuckles gently, releasing your shoulder from his crushing force.

“As long as we’re together” he repeats

Putting your hand on the gun attached to your outer thigh, then re-zipping the falling zipper, you shout “Let’s go kick some ass!”

~

You felt uneasy, being surrounded by hundreds of families faces, albeit the ones who resembled Rick were all much older, but still attractive. The Morty’s looked the same as well, a slight height difference due to age.

Rick made sure he kept you in his sight, just in case someone saw you and reported the two of you to the council.

A few Rick’s stare at you, some completely perplexed by who you are, others rolling their eyes and groaning, seemingly getting unpleasant memories from the sight.

Blushing, it was silly, but you felt guilty that another version of you and Rick had a bad relationship, not that you could possibly have control over that.

You were only responsible for your reality, Rick made sure to remind you of that.

Noticing Rick now stopped in front of you, you focus your attention on him, he grabs your hand and leads you into the crowded bar. 

Oh god.

Nothing could have prepared you for what you saw.

On the stage, you see a Morty swinging around the pole expertly, Morty’s were applauding and catcalling up at the dancing Morty, tossing crumpled bills at the boy.

“Uh-“

“Don’t think about it” Rick interjects before you could form a proper thought. He grabs your wrist, pulling you past the lounge area and to the actual bar with tables.

There’s one Rick sitting at the bar, and a few Rick’s with their Morty’s scattered through the room at separate tables.

Rick leads you to the bar where you’re greeted with a Morty, his sleeves are rolled up on his white dress shirt. 

The kid smiles warmly at you, surprised to have an unfamiliar face when he’s so used to seeing himself or the older man.

“Hey, what can I get for you two?” He asks, his voice was smooth, no stutter or hesitation, he spoke confidently. 

Something about it made your heart happy, seeing how each and every Morty really is different, and you’re lucky that your son is unique.

“Can I just get a rum?” You ask, the boy nods, once again smiling at you, before turning to your Rick to get his request. 

“A lot of vodka, kid” Rick says flatly, Morty already turning, partially already knowing what the blue haired man would want simply from his job experience.

While the bartender Morty begins getting your drinks together, you turn to Rick taking a deep breath.

“Please tell me you have some idea of what we’re gonna do? We can’t just break in and tear down the entire citadel.” You question with a hint of urgency in your voice. 

Rick leans back in the barstool while the drinks are placed in front of both of you. 

“We need to find out where they’re keeping him” Rick begins, grabbing the drink in front of him and taking a big gulp of the alcohol, his skilled throat swallowing it smoothly, “T-they said they’re questioning him, so he’ll be at the Council of Ricks for his questioning, but we need to find out when that-“

“Breaking News” the TV’s in the bar all tuning into the same message, cutting Rick off mid sentence “Morty dimension D-248, known as the Morty who broke time, will be brought in for questioning later this evening. Tune in at 6PM for the live Council Case” the screens then go back to their original programming.

“That was easy” Rick mutters, swallowing another gulp of his drink, you follow suit drinking some of your rum, taking comfort in the light buzzing sensation.

“Alright, so we know when and where, then what?” You ask while leaning back in the stool, adjusting the gun so you’re sitting more comfortably.

“I haven’t come to the citadel in years… but maybe we just-“ 

Once again, he’s interrupted, but not by the TV this time.

“You’re trying to take down the Citadel?” 

You perk up in your seat, inadvertently reaching down and placing your hand on your gun when you hear a familiar, but darker and raspier voice interject. 

The Rick who had been sitting at the bar had at some point moved closer, and was now sitting only one seat away from both of you.

Your Rick looks at him, eyebrow raised, his arm moving over closer to you as an uncontrollable urge to protect you. 

“Excuse you-“

“Relax man. Fuck the citadel, I’ve been trying to fuck this place for good ever since it got built. The only reason I’m here now is because I had-had to-my Morty got his fucking legs broke by being a dumbass, had to bring him to the surgeon. But, I-I can help you” The other Rick offers, leaning back nonchalantly.

“C-137?” Your fiancé asks, his tone lifting and his demeanor changing.

“In the flesh baby” Rick C-137 chimes in, a big smile spreading across his face

You tap Ricks shoulder, utterly confused, your Rick turns and smiles “Oh sorry” he points to C-137 “This guy, he’s the Rickest Rick, the infinite Rick, a god” 

“Oh…” you nod trying to understand, then looking over to the older scientist and smiling “Hi” 

C-137 smiles at you and raises an eyebrow “Man, I see you didn’t get stuck with that one bitch” he chuckles a little, the comment making you laugh a little.

“So, your Morty is the one who broke our time huh?” C-137 adds, Rick shakes his head in response.

“Seems like it… w-we gotta get him back” Rick say, c-137 nods in agreement.

“Do you have a plan?” C-137 asks, Rick shrugs and leans back.

“Not yet, we were just trying to get our son back, but if you’re-we’re taking down the whole citadel, then getting him back might-may be the easy part” Rick says, finishing off his vodka sliding the empty glass towards the bartender, who immediately refills it.

“A-all we gotta do is take down the ‘Morty Waves’, and sound the alarm for Galactic Federation intrusion, everyone will be trying to get off the citadel, it’ll cause a lot of commotion, that will give you time to get your Morty back, I’m gonna take out the council too, fuck those guys, their the cause of most of our Rick’s problems, it’s g-gonna be risky, b-but with four of us it’ll be fine” C-137 says confidently, as if he’s had this planned out, just waiting in the back of his mind collecting dust until he finally had a chance to jump on the opportunity.

“Wait, four of us?” You ask, C-137 smirks “My Morty” he says, then points over your shoulder, you turn and see C-137 Morty walking over to you all at the bar. 

The Morty walls over and stands by his Rick at the bar, blushing a little before turning to his Rick “He fixed my legs, I don’t even-they don’t even hurt anymore” he chuckles a little as he bounces on each foot, showing off his agility. 

You can’t help but smile at the young boy, even though he wasn’t your Morty, it was still like looking at your son.

“Morty, this is D-248 Rick and y/n” he begins, motioning over to both of you.

C-137 Morty smiles at Rick and waves, but when he looks at you he tilts his head and frowns a little “W-who are you?” He asks, softening his appearance so this question didn’t come off aggressive. 

“I’m y/n… uhm in my dimension I’m your mom, well, my Morty’s mom, and Rick is his dad” you say, offering him a warm smile.

Morty smiles back, eyes widening “Woah, I didn’t know I had a mom who wasn’t Beth” he says, giggling and looking up at his Rick “Wait, so was that my grandma in our dimension?” 

C-137 Rick shakes his head and laughs down at the boy “Hell no, I had a blonde haired snake bitch for a wife. Luckily D-248 had a healthy relationship, that’s why he’s-hes not an asshole” he says, which causes his Morty to giggle even more, once again bringing a smile to your face, reminiscing in hearing your own son's laughter.

“Their Morty got captured, we’re gonna help them get him back, and I’m taking out the council” C-137 explains to his Morty, who nods in agreement and complied with a ‘Let’s do it!’ 

~

The plan was simple enough, simple as it could be when taking down the head of a community of the smartest men in the universe.

You and Rick C-137 are going to the council chamber, for you to get your son, and for C-137 to take down the council of Ricks. 

Rick and Morty C-137 are going to the headquarters responsible for keeping the citadel under protection from the Galactic Federation, from there they will sound the alarm, causing everyone to panic and try to escape, which will make it easier for all 5 of you to leave without being noticed.

Just before the four of you split up, Rick grabs you by the waist and pulls you against his body, one hand cradling your face, the other tightly squeezing your hip. You hum excitedly into his mouth, surprised by the action, but eagerly return the kiss, sliding your hands up his neck until your fingers are tightly knit into his hair. 

He slowly pulls away from your lips, pressing his forehead against yours.

“Please. Be careful, C-137 will protect you the best he can” he whispers, kissing your nose before leaning back.

“I will. I love you” you whisper back as you release each other.

The C-137’s were awkwardly watching the two of you, standing at a distance as to not intrude on the moment.

“Remember” Rick C-137 begins “I’m gon-gonna get a bigger ship from the citadels militia, at that point you two should already be headed back and we’ll meet in the middle. Got it?”

Everyone nods in agreement, you give your Rick a smile, which he reciprocates.

“Alright. L-let’s go” C-137 says, turning to leave, giving you no other option but to follow behind the older man, staying close to blend in.

Your Rick and Morty C-137 sprint off in their direction to the headquarters, you hear them chattering a little and the younger boy laughing.

“So” Rick C-137 clears his throat, making sure to stay close, concealing you from suspicious eyes “Y-you know how to fight?” he says sharply, although there was a lightness to his voice as if trying to make a joke. 

“Oh uh, yeah… but my main focus is getting my son. But, i’ll do what I have to in order to get him back” 

C-137 nods “Its… nice-nice to know that some Morty has a good family” he takes a deep breath “At least he doesn’t have a fucking Jerry for a dad in your reality”

“Wait, Jerry Smith?” you ask, eyes widening surprised.

He looks at you, raising an eyebrow “Yeah, you know Jerry?” he asks, you nod, he laughs “Fucking dumbass” 

The two of you continue to make small talk, learning about his dimension and sharing anecdotes from each other's lives. 

The joyful chatter comes to an end once you both make it to the council chamber, Rick putting an arm out to stop you from walking any further.

“Don’t we need to be in there?” you ask, raising your eyebrow as you question him.

“We n-need to wait for the alarm, if we go in now we-we’ll have to fight em’ all off until we can get out”

“Fuck” you whisper under your breath, a painful pang in your heart as you don’t wan’t to wait any longer before you have your son in your arms.

Apparently your facial expression led Rick to understand your sadness, he drapes an arm over your shoulder and pats you gently “Come on… we can hide in the hallway so as soon as it goes off we-we can just rush in, huh?” he asks, your eyes sparkle before nodding in agreement to his plan.

Both of you walk up the stairs and enter the nearly vacant lobby, aside from a Morty at the front desk who without looking up offered an “I’ll be with you in a moment” as he continued to type and talk into the phone.

Luckily the two of you were able to slip past the distracted boy, C-137 led you to a hallway that went straight to the council’s courtroom.

“Alright… we just need to wait here for the signal” 

~

Meanwhile, C-137 Morty and your Rick broke into the headquarters, they were able to blend in considering there were no uniforms, however the fact that Rick was not an older man might cause some problems.

Fortunately, the two workers on duty were lounging in their desk chairs, high off their asses passing a blunt between themselves. 

Rick grabs C-137 by the arm and pulls him aside as to not be seen or heard by the workers, “Do you think you can-”

“I can distract them, you-you can go set off the alarm” Morty stated confidently, bringing a sly smile to Ricks face

“Thanks bud” he says, ruffling the boys hair, the other Morty stares up at Rick with wide eyes, Rick stares back tilting his head “O-oh im sorry, im used to doing that to my son”

Morty laughs and shakes his head “No its fine, im just-just not used to Rick showing much appreciation” 

Rick frowns a little, but he’s well aware of how some Morty’s get treated, “Well, you’re doing a great job, whether us Ricks show it or not, we’re proud of our Morty’s” he gives him a pat on the back, then Morty takes off and runs up to the Rick’s on duty.

“H-hey!” Morty shouts, both Ricks turn to look at Morty with red half lidded eyes “You need to come look at this, I th-think the Galactic Federation got a tip on our location, hurry!” Morty says, jogging off towards the entrance with Rick's following close behind.

Once they’re out of sight, Rick hurries over to the control panel, scanning for the alarm. Once he finally finds the large red button, he opens up the glass cover which is protected from accidental pressing, and slams down on the button.

~

As soon as the first alarm rang, you and Rick sprinted towards the door before it opened up as a few Rick guards stormed out, once you entered the room you immediately started scanning for your son, which seemed impossible considering there were about 20 of the boys inside the room.

Rick C-137 whips out a gun from his lab coat and quickly begins aiming for the council, still keeping you in his sight.

You see a Morty standing in the center before the council amongst the commotion, frantically looking around and unsure of what to do. “Morty?” you shout, the boy turns around hearing your voice and his eyes widen “Mom!” he cries out, running to you. You crouch down wrapping your arms around his small frame, he holds back onto you tightly, shaking and trembling.

“Its okay baby, I got you” you whisper to him “Stay close to me, i'm gonna protect you so we can get out of here” 

The boy nods and lets you stand, he keeps close to your body and hunches over slightly to protect himself for the sudden gunfire that starts to erupt from random places throughout the room.

C-137 seems to have killed the entire council in a short amount of time, now the guards are shooting at the three of you, who are the only ones who are still alive left in the room.

“Y/n! I’ll cover you!” Rick shouts, shooting a guard who was aiming at you. You pull your gun from the holster and shoot another guard who was charging at Rick. 

Morty whimpers as he tries to stay hidden, just as another wave of citadel guards come running through multiple portals. 

“Shit!” you shout, turning in looking in all the directions they have you surrounded “Morty!” you whisper, he shoots a look up at you “Go run behind the panel and hide there, okay?” Morty shakes his head no, eyes full of fright just before you shoot another guard, dodging a bullet. “Morty! Please!” you shout at him this time, anger and urgency in our voice

The boy whimpers before complying and rushing behind the panel.

A weight is lifted off your shoulders knowing he’d be safe back there, and having more agility to fight. 

“Come and get it bitches” you shout before firing off and taking out 3 guards, Rick shouts something behind you, you turn to look at him before feeling a sharp pain in the middle of your chest. You look down to examine it, but there's nothing, however you notice once again your protective jumpsuit was unzipped past where you felt the pain. ‘You must’ve gotten shot and the impact made your zipper fall’ you tell yourself in the back of your mind. 

Rick throws an object to the corner of the room where more portals had formed, once it hits the ground and Rick’s start to pour through the portals, it explodes, leaving behind a bloody puddle.

Just then you realize that you had more weapons with you besides your gun. Reaching into your pocket, you feel a small rectangular box, you pull it out but aren’t sure what it does.

Rick notices the box in your hand and shouts over at you “Press the button and throw it!” 

You examine the box, feeling a raised nub with your thumb, you press it down and launch the box towards a group of guards, all of them immediately disintegrated into a smoking pile of ash on the floor.

“Oh” you whisper, looking down at the destruction, then you notice how quiet it is as you look around the room. 

“I think that's it” you say loudly enough for Morty to hear, the boy runs out from his hiding place and rushes over to Rick only seeing the lab coat and wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

“Woah” Rick says, looking down at the boy, Morty looks up and shouts, backing away and tripping over a fallen Rick and onto his butt “M-mom!” Morty shouts, pointing at C-137

“It's ok! It's ok!” you say to him, quickly hurrying over to his side and running your fingers through his curls “He’s a good guy” you tell him.

“W-where’s dad?” he asks, worried eyes gazing up at you.

“He’s safe, we’re gonna go get him now, okay?” you ask, even though it wasn’t much of a question. You and Morty stand up together, you crouch down and tell him to get on your back, just in case you run into any more guards so you can protect him.

“Come on, we need to hurry up and get a ship before they realize the Galactic Federation isn’t coming” C-137 says while reaching for his flask and taking a hearty gulp before leading the two of you down to the underground militia base.

The base was filled with ships and other war machinery, Rick looks around, deciding the best route of which ship would be easiest to take, he settles on a moderately sized one with three rows of seats with a gap in the middle which made for a wide walkway, there would be plenty of room for the five of you to ride comfortably.

Rick unlocks the ship and aids you and Morty into the ship. You sit in the passenger seat, and Morty takes his spot in the second row behind C-137. “Everyone ready?” he asks, the two of you hum in agreement. The ship vibrates as it comes to life, Rick opens the hatch leading outside and carefully maneuvers the ship out of the base.

Sure enough just as planned, your Rick and C-137 Morty were running in your direction. Once Rick spots them he lowers the ship, allowing them to crawl in.

Your Rick climbs in, then reaches down and pulls C-137 in behind him, closing the door as C-137 Morty buckles himself in the back seat. 

Morty sees Rick and his eyes begin to water, the relief of finally being able to see his real dad washing over him as he reaches his arms out.

Rick smiles sadly at his boy and wraps him in a tight embrace “There’s my boy” he whispers to him, rubbing his back gently.

Meanwhile, C-137 Rick and Morty just give a quick “Hey” before lifting the ship up and taking off out of the Citadel into the vast darkness of space.

Rick rubs your shoulder from where he sits behind you “I knew we’d all be okay” he whispers, lovingly squeezing your arm.

C-137 puts the ship into autopilot, accelerating it enough where each of you would all be back to everyone's proper dimension.

About a half hour passed, slight chit chat and small talk filled the cabin. But you were starting to feel a little weird, feverish, hot but cold.

“Woah, hey, you alright kid?” C-137 asks, turning to you and leaning forward “You’re as p-pale as my lab coat” he presses his hand to your forehead “Jesus christ..” he turns to your Rick “She’s burning up”

Rick stands, coming around to stand in front of you, his eyes widen and you panic “Shit” he whispers, looking you up and down “Lay down” he demands, even though he was already lifting you from your seat and laying your back against the cold metal floor, which felt heavenly against your warming skin. 

As soon as you’re laid flat, you feel as if you were being stabbed in the chest. Gasping loudly at the sudden pain, your breathing becomes ragged and you begin to groan loudly in pain.

“What happened to her?” Rick asks C-137, he raises his arms defensively

“I-I don't know! She got hit in the chest but there was no wound, I thought-figured the jumpsuit protected her but-” 

The sound of Rick tugging harshly at your zipper cut him off, so did the loud gasp coming from everyone's mouth once your chest was revealed, your Morty yelped louder than the rest of the passengers on the ship, your fiance's eyes widened as you begin to thrash around uncontrollably as the pain begins to spread, taking control of your muscles.

“Holy fuck…” Rick whispered, C-137 cursed as well.

“Ive-Ive never seen anything like…” C-137 paused, leaning forward to look closer “Holy shit”

Your chest felt as if it had been set ablaze, your knuckles going white as your fingernails dig into your palm, groaning in pure agony, you are sure you’re ripping your vocal chords by the intensity of your pained yelling.

Although you weren’t able to see it, your chest was black. There was a dark center in the same spot you felt a sharp pain while fighting earlier, and coming out of it were black spider web looking veins that were covering and reaching and spreading out over your entire chest, some threatened to begin crawling up your neck.

“Rick-aaggg” you whimper, your voice has become hoarse as your body begins to burn hotter and cold at the same time, a deep guttural cough ripping from your mouth, blood seeping from your lips with each cough.

“Dear god… I-I” you’ve never seen this look on Rick’s face. He looked hopeless, defeated. 

“Shadow Dart” he whispered, causing C-137 to shoot a dark gaze at him. “I th-thought those things were a damn myth! How the fuck did the citadel-” C-137 is cut off by an angry look from his Morty as a sign to shut up.

“W-what is it” you ask in a shaky frail whimper.

Rick stares at your body, void of any expression.

“I…” he begins, lips trembling “There’s no cure…I can’t...” he murmurs out, his eyes burning no longer trying to hold back and keep his macho facade.

The C-137’s look at each other, Rick frowning sadly at his Morty who gets out of his seat and makes his way to the passenger seat in order to give the three of you some more privacy.

You could hear Morty sobbing, he crawls off of his seat and onto the floor, close to you without actually touching you.

“No. No there’s gotta be something” Rick growls, standing quickly and rushing over to a closet type compartment located in the ship, he begins throwing bottles and vials of various liquids, shouting and cursing as he looks for something to save you from the poison in your veins.

“Fuck. FUCK!” He shouts, the sound of glass shattering is nearly drowned out by your agonizing groans of pain.

“Rick! She needs you.” C-137 sighs deeply “Don’t do something you’ll regret” he clenches his teeth, trying not to seem too soft in front of his Morty, while at the same time feeling sorrowful for the situation before him.

You knew if Rick could save you he would. You knew if there was even a 1% chance he could save you he’d be doing it right now, he wouldn’t have to search for supplies. He wouldn’t be panicking.

“Dad…” Morty whimpers, exchanging glances between you and his father.

Rick clenches a bottle in his hand before letting it fall to the floor, he shuffles over to your side, standing over you, still examining your wound.

You could tell he was thinking. Unfocused and mentally sketching out a plan that would heal you. With as much force as you could grasp you tilt your head towards him, “It’s-its okay” your voice was breaking “You did all you could” 

Your eyes roll back in your head as another pained sob rips from your throat, you clutch at nothing, balling your fists and arching your back.

“R-Rick” you cry out, reaching for him. He grabs your hand and kneels on the ground beside you.

“I’m right here” his voice was shaky, his hand caressing your face, pushing aside sweaty locks of hair.

You whimper, raising your knees and curling them in towards your chest before letting them fall flat on the ground again “It-It hurts” you whine feeling the pain crawling up your neck and the poison coursing through your veins.

Rick was crying, holding himself back as much as he could “I know… it” he sucks in a sharp breath “It'll all be over s-soon, my love” he presses a kiss to your forehead, your eyes finally coming back into focus.

“Momma” Morty cries out, you tilt your head to look at him and smile weakly, you raise your arm the best you can to wrap it around your son. “It's okay baby” you whimper, trying to comfort him, Morty only lays his head on your chest, the chest that raised him, that fed him as a helpless baby, now weak and fragile beneath him. 

For a moment, you force your mind into a happier place, pushing aside your painful sensations of the poison. You thought about the coffee shop, seeing Rick for the first time, and the kids that sent sparks that burned brighter than the pain you felt as a result of the Shadow Dart. You think about the day you discovered you were pregnant with him, the way Rick held you tight as the two of you looked into the future, wondering how your lives would change. You look back when you had him, Rick anxiously waiting his turn to embrace his son in his arms. You never forgot the look on Rick's face when he first laid eyes on Morty, and when he looked up at you with big eyes, and when you brought Morty home the first night, you and Rick, just helpless, wandering and confused new parents, just doing your best to raise him, and when you danced together at the wedding in an intimate bond held only between mother and son. You look at the boy you’ve created, pridefully wondering at your own creation. 

“Morty…” you groan, looking down at him “I’m so proud of-of who you’ve become… you’re my smart little man” you smile weakly, he smiles sadly, snuggling deeper against you.

Rick leans down further and wraps his arms around your body, pulling you into his lap, easing your burning muscles with the upright position, Morty inches closer, snuggling against his parents.

You look up at Rick and smile the best you can up at him, wincing in pain, you place a cold shaker hand to his face and kiss his chin. “You’re my s-soulmate” you whisper “I love you” 

Rick holds your face gently, “I love you.”

Morty kisses your cheek “I love you.” he whispers, tears rolling down his cheek.

You take a deep breath, your final breath, “I love you.” 

“Mom…” Morty whispers, his hand grazing over your cheek.

“It's over.” Rick says flatly, swallowing a sob letting his tears flood down his cheeks, shutting your eyelids with delicate fingers, embracing you tight one last time.


End file.
